Harry Potter y los 4 herederos
by CalixtoNix
Summary: Esta historia continua apartir del HBP. No se me ocurría un buen summary, así que mejor lo leis, cuando tenga algo mejor lo pondre.
1. Prologo

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Prologo: La triste misiva**

El verano apenas había comenzado, y la noticia de la trágica muerte de Dumbledore se había extendido con rapidez. Los periódicos del mundo mágico lo habían confirmado, pero la mala noticia había llegado incluso antes como un rumor. Mientras la noticia corría saltando de país en país, un pájaro rojo volaba sin descanso tratando de adelantarse al trágico anuncio, sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volviese a ver Hogwarts. Voló durante toda la noche y todo el día, y en el ocaso diviso su destino final. A lo lejos se dibujaba la silueta de un pequeño pueblo, uno de esos pueblos de los que los muggles nunca han oído hablar, un pueblo de magos cerca del mar. Fawkes se dirigía a una de las casas que se situaban más próximas al límite del pueblo. Era una casa no muy grande, repartida en dos plantas. A pesar de ser un edificio antiguo, a penas reflejaba el paso del tiempo pues su propietario la mantenía en perfectas condiciones. Si alguien hubiese preguntado a los vecinos, cada uno le habría dado una versión diferente sobre quienes habitaban la casa, y es que nadie prestaba atención a las personas que allí vivían. Sentada en el interior de la casa, en una habitación de la segunda planta que se usaba a modo de biblioteca, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos de un azul cristalino. Era una mujer de unos 30 años, y su rostro se reflejaba preocupación mezclada con cansancio. Hacía días que tenía un mal presentimiento, aunque no lo había comentado con nadie. Sobre la mesa frente a la que se encontraba sentada había esparcidos pergaminos y libros abiertos. Estaba leyendo uno de los pergaminos que contenía una vieja carta cuando a través de la ventana abierta le llego el suave cantar de un fénix. La mujer se levanto sobresaltada, y pudo distinguir un pequeño punto rojo en el cielo que se acercaba rápidamente. Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió abrir completamente la ventana. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, entro por la venta y cansado por el largo viaje se poso en una percha situada en un rinconcito. La presencia del pájaro solo podía significar que Dumbledore ya no estaba. La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió de golpe, y un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules claros apareció en el umbral. Sus pasos se congelaron en la puerta al ver al pájaro.

- ¿Dumbledore, está……… - murmuro el hombre sin atreverse a formular completamente la pregunta.

La mujer de cabellos dorados asintió adivinando la pregunta. Su rostro reflejaba la tristeza y preocupación que le producía aquella negra misiva. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y algunas lagrimas resbalaban ya por sus mejillas. Respiro hondo cerrando los ojos antes de hablar y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó firme y clara.

- Se nos está acabando el tiempo. Es muy probable que Voldemort ya la este buscando - dijo mirando al hombre de la puerta.

- No tardaremos en encontrarla, estamos descartando uno por uno los nombres de la última lista - informo el hombre - Es un proceso más lento de lo que nos gustaría, pero trabajamos tan rápido como nos es posible.

- Ya sabes que confío en vosotros, sé que mientras tú te ocupes de este asunto no tengo de que preocuparme - dijo la mujer.

- ¿Sabes ya quien ha ocupado el puesto de Dumbledore?

- Lo ignoro. Sin embargo por ahora centraremos nuestros esfuerzos en cumplir lo último que Dumbledore nos pidió - dijo la mujer.

- Puedes estar tranquila, no fracasaremos - aseguro el hombre sonando convencido antes de dar media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, la mujer de cabello dorado volvía a estar sola. Sus ojos cristalinos se volvieron para contemplar al fénix que descansaba en un rincón.

- te has ido demasiado pronto, amigo mío - murmuro con aire melancólico acercándose al pájaro.

Saco su varita, hizo una floritura en el aire y un chorro de agua salio de la punta rellenando el cuenco que había quedado vació. Con otro movimiento hizo aparecer un plato con extrañas y exóticas frutas. Fawkes canturreo débilmente rozando la mano de la mujer en un gesto de aliento y agradecimiento.

- Come y descansa, Fawkes, has hecho un largo viaje - dijo con una débil sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es un proyecto que tenía empezado desde hace mucho. Esto es solo un pequeño comienzo, una introducción, aunque espero que os guste. La historia se la quiero dedicar muy especialmente a mis compañeros de la Orden de la Pareja del Fénix así que espero que al menos a ellos les guste. Bueno, sed buenos y dejad algún review.


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Solo un sueño?

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Solo un sueño?**

Era una noche despejada y calurosa de mediados de julio. La ausencia de viento contribuía a incrementar la sensación de calor. Hermione se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de nuevo en aquel pasillo. A través de los grandes ventanales vio la luna, le faltaba un trozo, en unos días más habría luna llena. Miro hacia el fondo del pasillo, y como otras noches antes vio la enorme puerta de madera entreabierta, esa noche lograría entrar. Camino por el largo pasillo que tantas noches había recorrido y llego hasta la puerta abierta solo por una rendija. Se asomo y volvió a ver aquella sala que había visto por primera vez dos noches atrás. Era una sala amplia, con ventanas que iban casi desde el techo al suelo. En el centro una gran mesa sin silla, no había sillas por ninguna parte. Parecía una sala de reuniones, aunque si era eso resultaba extraño que no hubiese donde sentarse. Hermione empujo la puerta abriéndola lo suficiente para poder pasar y con pasos cautelosos entro en la habitación. Se detuvo muy cerca de la puerta, casi temiendo que pudiera desaparecer atrapándola allí dentro. Recorrió la sala con la mirada, era más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, algo que ya había supuesto. Examino el lugar buscando algo que creía haber visto la noche anterior, y lo encontró. Allí, en el extremo opuesto de la sala, pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer que la observaba. Su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras casi por completo, la tenue luz de la luna que llegaba a través de las grandes ventanas solo alcanzaba a iluminar hasta sus labios. La mujer esbozo una sonrisa, era una sonrisa amable que transmitía calidez y confianza. Hermione la vio despegar los labios, sin embargo jamás llego a escuchar las palabras que salieron de ellos, pues en ese momento una voz la llamo desde el pasillo. "Hermione" grito aquella voz con desesperación y angustia, y entonces todo fue oscuridad. La joven despertó y tardo unos segundos en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, ya no estaba en la sala de la gran mesa, sino en la vieja casa de los Potter en el Valle Godric. Hermione reconoció los ronquidos de Ron acurrucado en su saco de dormir unos metros más allá, y sonrió pensando como haría Harry para dormir cada noche. Su mente volvió a recordar el sueño, hacía semanas que lo tenía, noches tras noche recorría aquel pasillo segura de que en aquella habitación había algo que aguardaba por ella, sin embargo aquella voz que la llamaba interrumpía siempre el sueño. Pero esta vez había estado cerca, había sido la vez que más lejos había llegado. Suspiro resignada, sabía que aunque lograse dormirse de nuevo, no volvería a tener aquel sueño, ya lo había intentado otras veces, y por otro lado se había desvelado. Rodó sobre su costado y se sintió inquieta al ver el saco de dormir de Harry vació. Tanto a ella como a Ron les había preocupado que el joven de cabello azabache decidiera marcharse por su cuenta dejándolos atrás. Se incorporo apoyándose sobre una mano con intención de levantarse para buscar a su amigo, pero se detuvo al verlo sentado junto a la ventana. Harry había pasado unas semanas en casa de sus tíos, su última estancia en aquella casa había jurado al salir de allí. Después de un breve paso por la Madriguera para asistir a la boda de Bill y Fleur, había emprendido su viaje en busca de los horcrux junto con sus dos amigos. La primera parada había sido la vieja casa de sus padres. Habían llegado al Valle Godric unas horas antes del atardecer. La casa de los Potter se alzaba en un rinconcito tranquilo del valle, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Llevaba abandonada mucho tiempo, desde la noche en la que una misteriosa explosión había acabado con la vida del joven matrimonio que allí vivía mientras que su pequeño hijo salvaba milagrosamente la vida. Al menos esa había sido la versión oficial, pero todos los magos y brujas conocían la verdad. Quizás por eso las casas de alrededor estaban deshabitadas. En la segunda planta, la antigua habitación de Harry era la que peor estaba pues no en vano había sido el foco de la explosión. Viéndola parecía aun más milagroso que alguien hubiese sobrevivido allí. Había un enorme agujero en el suelo y otro algo menor en el techo, los cristales estaban rotos y los muebles estaban todos chamuscados, incluso algunos completamente calcinados. Sorprendentemente la cuna era de lo que mejor estaba, un poco sucia y estropeada por el paso de los años. En las otras habitaciones de esa planta se habían desprendido partes del techo sin llegar atravesarlo por completo, o faltaban trozos de algunas pareces. En la planta de a bajo la cocina era una verdadera pista de obstáculos, la mayoría de los restos del suelo y el techo de la habitación de Harry habían ido a parar allí. El salón en cambio parecía un sitio seguro, no tenía escombros, los muebles estaban cubiertos del polvo acumulado por el paso de los años, algunos tenían marcas del impacto de algún hechizo, y había algunos trozos de cristales rotos que se podían apartar, pero nada más. El comedor también habría sido un buen lugar para colocar los sacos de dormir, pero tenía telarañas y Ron se negó en redondo a dormir en un lugar donde unos bichos de ocho patas tenían su nido. Harry escucho como uno de sus dos amigos caminaba hasta donde se encontraba y se sentaba en el suelo junto a él.

- ¿No puedes dormir, Hermione? - pregunto el joven sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

No necesitaba volverse para saber que era ella, Ron seguía roncando en el otro extremo de la habitación, pero no había sido eso lo que le había hecho estar tan seguro de que era ella, hacía rato que los ronquidos de su amigo se habían convertido en uno más de los ruidos de la noche, un ruido de fondo, simplemente lo había intuido.

- No, me he desvelado - respondió Hermione - ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco, un mal sueño me ha despertado - dijo Harry volviéndose para mirarla.

No era del todo cierto, había sido una pesadilla en toda regla. Pero sus amigos siempre pensaban en Voldemort cuando hablaba de pesadillas que le quitaban el sueño, sobre todo Hermione, aunque por otro lado, eso era lo más habitual. En cualquier caso, aquel sueño no tenía nada que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Ah - dijo ella escuetamente y guardo silencio.

Intuía que su amigo no quería hablarle de ello, y no iba a presionarlo.

- Por la mañana, cuando haya luz, quiero echar un vistazo un vistazo a toda la casa, y visitare una última vez la tumba de mis padres para despedirme. Después nos iremos - dijo Harry cambiando de tema.

- Vale - contesto Hermione mostrando su conformidad con el plan.

- Bueno, intentare volver a dormirme - dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y caminando de vuelta a su saco de dormir - Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Hermione asintió pero no se movió, el sueño aun daba vueltas en su cabeza y se sentía demasiado despierta como para poder dormir. Sabía que ese sueño tenía algún significado oculto, y le resultaba frustrante no encontrarlo. Vio como su amigo se acurrucaba sobre su saco de dormir, hacía demasiado calor como para dormir tapado. Echo un último vistazo al cielo estrellado que podía contemplarse a través de la ventana, y vio la luna, le faltaba un trozo, en un par de días habría luna llena pensó. Suspiro silenciosamente apartándose de la ventana para regresar a su saco. Desvió la mirada para ver que Harry acaba de quedarse dormido y trato de buscar una postura cómoda para volver a conciliar el sueño.

Mientras, muy lejos de allí, en el décimo piso de un edificio de apartamentos situado en algún punto del sur de Finlandia, un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro que rondaba los 26 años, se encontraba sentado frente a una tarrina de helado de chocolate. A esas horas de la noche la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad dormían, pero él acaba de regresar de un viaje hacía no más de un día y aun acusaba la diferencia horaria. Sin embargo no era solo eso lo que le mantenía despierto, estaba esperando por algo o mejor dicho por alguien. Desde el pasillo le llego el sonido de una voz femenina que no dejaba de maldecir contra nadie en particular, o tal vez si. El hombre dirigió su mirada celeste hacia la puerta abierta y segundos después una mujer joven, más o menos de su misma edad, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro irrumpió en la cocina hecha una furia.

- Se te ha vuelto a escapar, ¿verdad? - dijo l hombre con cierto tono burlón.

- Si, pero si hubieses visto lo cerca que he estado esta vez. Me ha faltado tan poco - dijo la mujer soltando un suspiro de desesperación haciendo aparecer una cuchara - Esto empieza a resultar frustrante, como pille al cretino que esta interfiriendo me lo cargo - añadió estrangulando la cuchara.

- ¿Tan poderoso es? - cuestiono el hombre llevándose a la boca una cucharada de helado.

- ¿Quién?

- No sé, la persona que fastidia tus intentos de alcanzarla.

- Oh bueno, no sé si es "tan" poderoso - dijo e hizo una pausa para saborear una cucharada de helado - Es más por sus sentimientos. Tiene unos fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, por eso entra en el sueño y la arrastra de vuelta - concluyo clavando la cucharilla en el helado con rabia.

- Pero solo puede entrar en tu sueño si está dormido, ¿no?

- Exacto. Es lo que te he dicho, sus sentimientos son profundos e intensos, tanto como para poder percibir que algo intenta llevársela aun cuando esta dormido - explico la mujer.

- Vaya, parece que te va a resultar más complicado de lo que esperabas - dijo el hombre comprendiendo lo que intentaba explicarle - Bueno, estate tranquila, si él ha dejado este asunto en tus manos es porque confía en ti.

- Lo sé, solo espero que él no se impaciente demasiado.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? Por el momento vamos por delante de casi todos esos torpes que la buscan, y tú ya la has visto. Aunque no sepas su nombre todavía, podría reconocerla, ellos no tienen ni eso. Y como he dicho antes, si él confía tan ciegamente en ti, es por algo - volvió a repetir el hombre.

- Muy cierto, y no podrá esconderse de mi eternamente - sentencio ella con convicción.

Había pasado algo más de tres semanas desde que Harry y sus dos amigos habían partido de la Madriguera. En la visita a la vieja casa de sus padres no habían encontrado mucho, más bien nada que les pudiera resultar útil. Hermione había tomado prestados un par de libros de magia y un peluche, un viejo, sucio y roto peluche que había encontrado en la cuna de Harry. Según había comentado a sus dos amigos, en los márgenes de esos libros había anotaciones hechas a mano, probablemente por James o Lily, unas anotaciones que aparentemente no guardaban relación con el contenido del libro. El peluche era otra historia.

**- Flashback -**

- Hermione nos vamos, aquí no queda nada que nos pueda ayudar - dijo Harry asomándose a la puerta de la que durante un corto, pero feliz, espacio de tiempo fue su habitación.

Hermione estaba inclinada sobre la vieja cuna de bebe, había dejado su bolsa a un lado, aun estaba abierta y asomaban los libros que quería llevarse para estudiarlos con más cuidado. Harry la miro con curiosidad, la vio rebuscar en la cuna, entre los trozos del techo que habían desprendido por el paso del tiempo. Se acerco para ver que era lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga y la vio rescatar de entre los escombros un peluche de un grifo. El peluche era viejo, estaba sucio y muy roto, desgarrado por casi todas las costuras, una de las alas colgaba de un hilo y le faltaba un ojo.

- ¿Te gusta ese peluche? - pregunto Harry algo confuso, sin entender porque algo tan simple podía atraer la atención de su amiga.

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente, estaba examinando con detenimiento el juguete. Había algo en ese peluche que lo hacía diferente de los demás que aun seguían esparcidos por toda la habitación, lo había sentido durante un fugaz instante, y luego había desaparecido. Ahora mismo no estaba segura de porque tenía que llevárselo de allí, era como una corazonada, una intuición, y ella no creía a menudo en esas cosas.

- No exactamente, estaba pensando que quizás podría arreglarlo - comento sin dejar de mirar el peluche - Es un recuerdo de tu infancia, ¿no te gustaría tenerlo? - añadió mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

- Me da igual, pero si a ti te gusta, puedes quedártelo - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros - De todos modos esta hecho pedazos, no sé si podrás arreglarlo.

Tal vez solo había sido eso lo que había creído sentir, la verdad es que le gustaban los peluches, la cama de su habitación en la casa de sus padres estaba llena de peluches.

- Al menos puedo intentarlo - murmuro y se agacho para guardarlo en su bolsa con sumo cuidado, no quería dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

**- Fin del Flashback -**

Después de dejar atrás en Valle Godric, había dirigido sus paso hacía el siguiente lugar de la lista de Harry. Viajaban en transportes muggles principalmente, alguna vez usaron el Autobús Noctambulo, o incluso hicieron parte de su camino a pie. No era una lista muy larga, en realidad solo tenía un par de lugares más además de la vieja casa Potter, y Harry tampoco había puesto muchas esperanzas en encontrar algo en esos lugares. Pero durante la visita a la casa de sus padres, había visto unos viejos recortes de periódicos, y había pensado que tal vez podrían seguir los movimientos de Voldemort y sus seguidores si buscaban en los viejos diarios. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, y propuso ir a Londres donde había una buena biblioteca de magos. Además había recibido una nota de Lupin, pidiéndoles que volvieran al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix en cuanto pudieran pues tenía algo importante que decirle a Harry. Remus ya le había comentado a Harry que la Orden andaba buscando algo que según creían podría ayudarlo en su lucha con Voldemort, aunque no había querido darle detalles hasta que no estuvieran más seguros. A medida que el tren que los llevaba hasta Londres se aproximaba a la ciudad, Harry sentía que su curiosidad iba en aumento. En ningún momento se planteo que aquello pudiese ser algún truco para llevarlo de vuelta, en primer lugar porque ese no era el estilo de Lupin, él no usaba engaños, y en segundo lugar porque Harry sospechaba que el licántropo había sospechado cuales eran sus intenciones desde un principio. Antes de abandonar la Madriguera, les habían dicho a todos que solo iban a visitar la tumba de los padres de Harry. Sospechaban que si decían toda la verdad no les dejarían marchar tan fácilmente, en especial la señora Weasley que ya se mostró algo reacia a permitirles ir solo hasta el Valle Godric. Sin embargo, Harry tuvo la sensación de que Remus ya imaginaba no iban a regresar después de visitar la casa de sus padres. "Tened mucho cuidado, Harry, no corráis riesgos innecesarios", les había dicho Lupin y por el tono que uso, Harry tuvo la certeza de que él ya lo sabía. Le había sorprendido bastante que no hiciera nada por detenerlos, o que no se lo hubiese dicho a nadie más, esa era una de las primeras cosas que iba a preguntarle a Remus en cuanto lo viera. Estaba seguro de que la señora Weasley los habría atado mágicamente a una de las patas de sus camas si hubiese si quiera sospechado lo que planeaban. El tren redujo su velocidad al aproximarse a la estación. Harry vio como Ron se revolvía inquieto en su asiento, él había sido quien más había protestado por tener que regresar, muy probablemente temiendo la bronca que con total seguridad le iba a echar su madre en cuanto lo viera aparecer ileso por la puerta, aunque el pelirrojo se esforzaba por fingir que aquello no le preocupaba. El Tren se detuvo con un suave frenazo y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. El trío recogió su escaso equipaje y bajaron del tren. Apenas habían avanzado por el andén cuando a lo lejos vieron un pequeño grupo de personas que les hacían señas. Ron se quedo paralizado.

- ¿Esa no es tu madre, Ron? - pregunto Harry algo confuso.

- Eso parece, y los que están con ella son Remus y Charlie, ¿no? - comento Hermione al ver que el joven de mira azul no respondía.

- Si, yo diría que si - añadió Harry.

Ron habría preferido quedarse allí o correr de vuelta al tren, pero sus amigos no se lo permitieron y le obligaron a seguir caminando. Seguramente ya debían haber supuesto que alguien iría a buscarlos a la estación, pero por alguna absurda razón habían esperado poder llegar hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place antes de toparse cara a cara con algún miembro de la Orden. Se detuvieron a un unos pasos de distancia del grupo. Ron se encogió al ver que su madre se abalanzaba sobre él, esperando ser golpeado, pero para su sorpresa no fue eso lo que recibió, sino un asfixiante abrazo. Por supuesto nada podía librarlo de la bronca que vino nada más llegar al cuartel de la Orden.

- Supongo que te estarás preguntando que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirte, Harry - dijo finalmente Lupin cuando el trío estuvo sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

La señora Weasley había insistido en prepararles algo de comer, después se había marchado diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y los había dejado solos con Lupin y Charlie.

- Supones bien - respondió Harry mirando al licántropo intrigado.

- Es una historia un poco larga, seguid comiendo mientras os la cuento - les dijo Remus.

Ron se lo agradeció, la verdad es que estaba hambriento y durante el viaje no había tenido muchas oportunidades de probar una buena comida.

- Como ya sabéis, algunos años después de que se creara Hogwarts, las diferencias entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor sobre quienes eran dignos de estudiar magia, desembocaron en un enfrentamiento entre ambos - comenzó diciendo Lupin - Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se pusieron del lado de Gryffindor y en ese momento Slytherin decidió dejar la escuela - hizo una pausa para comprobar que aun le prestaban atención - Se rumoreaba que existía una vieja profecía, según la cual, los muros de Hogwarts volverían a ser testigos de enfrentamiento de un descendiente de Slytherin y el heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

- Harry y Voldemort - dijo Hermione no sin esfuerzo al pronunciar el nombre del mago oscuro.

- Si - asintió el hombre del pelo castaño - Hace ahora cosa de dos años más o menos, Dumbledore averiguo más acerca de esta profecía, sobre una parte hasta ahora desconocida en donde se hablaba de los herederos de las otras dos fundadoras. En esa parte de la profecía se decía que en el enfrentamiento entre el heredero de Gryffindor y el de Slytherin, la balanza se inclinaría del lado de uno u otro dependiendo del bando por el que se decidieran los otros dos herederos - Remus los observo un instante cruzando miradas de asombro.

- ¿Quieres decir, que hay algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que puede ayudarme a enfrentarme a Voldemort? - pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Si, algo así debe ser. No sabemos con certeza el modo en que puede ayudarte esto, solo sabemos con seguridad que te ayudara - siguió diciendo Lupin.

Lo cierto era que Dumbledore nunca había contado a nadie demasiado sobre la profecía, aunque muchos imaginaban que sabía más de lo que decía. Tampoco mostró demasiado interés por buscar a las herederas, al parecer ya que Harry y Voldemort eran hombres, los herederos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw debían ser mujeres.

- Sin embargo, ya no quedaban descendientes vivos de Helga Hufflepuff, al parecer Voldemort asesino a sus últimos descendientes. Ya solo quedaba la heredera de Ravenclaw. Hace unos seis meses algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix comenzaron a buscarla - hizo una pausa para mirar a Ron - Después de meses las investigaciones descubrieron que un descendiente de Ravenclaw se había casado con un antepasado de los Weasley.

Ron se atraganto, a Harry se le cayo el tenedor y Hermione casi escupe el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. Aquella si que era una noticia inesperada que venia a significar que Ginny era la heredera de Ravenclaw.

- Pero eso quiere decir que…… - intento decir Ron cuando dejo de toser.

- Exacto, quiere decir que tu hermana es la heredera de Ravenclaw - explico Remus.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que los tres se miraron y entonces Ron estallo en carcajadas.

- Eso es imposible, mi hermana no tiene ni gota de Ravenclaw - dijo Ron son poder parar de reír pensando que aquello debía ser algún tipo de broma.

- No sé que te hace tanta gracia Ron - gruño la voz desde la puerta de la cocina y el trío se volvió para ver que se trataba de Ginny - Hola Harry - lo saludo ella con una sonrisa.

- H…hola - atino a decir Harry una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial.

- ¿Entonces no es una broma? - pregunto Ron mirando a Lupin y luego a su hermano.

- No es ninguna broma, lo han comprobado - le aseguro Charlie.

Durante la cena Ginny les explico que la habían llevado al cuartel de la Orden solo un día después de que ellos se marcharan, y llevaba allí desde entonces. Se alegro bastante de que estuvieran allí, porque en todo ese tiempo, casi 4 semanas, apenas había tenido con quien hablar, todos estaban demasiado ocupados y ella no quería molestar. Quizás por eso, cuando a la mañana siguiente supo que Hermione iría a la biblioteca, insistió en acompañarla. Aquella idea no le gusto demasiado a Harry, cosa que hizo saber a Hermione.

- Si no quieres que venga conmigo díselo tu, yo no voy a decirle que no me acompañe solo porque tu no quieras que venga - dijo Hermione guardando algunos pergaminos en una pequeña mochila junto a una pluma y algo de tinta.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que es peligroso, Hermione? - volvió a insistir Harry.

- Y tú pareces olvidar que lleva aquí encerrada casi un mes. Es normal que quiera salir a respirar algo de aire fresco - dijo Hermione - Además, a la señora Weasley no le preocupa, seguramente nos seguirá alguien de la Orden.

Eso pareció convencer a Harry por un momento. Hermione se echo la mochila al hombro y salio de su habitación. La voz de Harry la detuvo cuando ya casi había llegado a las escaleras, Ginny la estaba esperando un tramo más abajo.

- Hermione, si le pasa algo será culpa tuya - le dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda.

- Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada - aseguro ella antes de seguir su camino escaleras a bajo.

Harry la vio bajar por las escaleras hasta reunirse con Ginny, cuando ambas salieron por la puerta de Grimmauld Place, tuvo la sensación de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviese a ver a su amiga.

**Continuara…………. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Juro solamente que esto es un H/Hr, aun a pesar de que en un principio pueda parecer lo contrario. Bien hecha esta aclaración, puedo seguir. La parte buena es que para los que sintáis deseos de leer más, es probable que no tengáis que esperar mucho para el siguiente capitulo porque ya esta escrito. La parte mala es que después de ese capitulo no tengo mucho más escrito. Bueno, como ya dije antes en el prologo, esta historia esta dedicada a mis compañeros de la Orden de la Pareja del Fénix, que resultan ser siempre una buena fuente de inspiración y levanta mi animo cuando esta bajo aun sin proponérselo. En fin como siempre para criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, ruego y preguntas, dejad reviews.

**Eldanar:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review.

**Asuka Tenjouin: **Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también.

**PotterGranger**: De nada muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Caelius: **jajaja, me alegro de que te haya hecho ilusión ver una nueva historia mía. Por supuesto que es un H/Hr, no podría ser otra cosa. Me vas a perdonar si no respondo a tus preguntas, pero no quiero estropearte las sorpresas.

**eliza kgranger: **Muchisimas gracias Eliza, no sabes lo que me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque solo sea una pequeña introducción.

**Luz Fleur: **Muchas gracias mama Se que a lo mejor suena malvado, pero mi intención era dejar a la gente con la intriga, y preguntándose quien era esa mujer. Una pista, no es Rowling. Y como le he dicho a Eliza, me alegra mucho que os este gustando.

**Kamijis: **No te preocupes por Fawkes, estará bien. Muchas gracias Kami, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado.

**mayiya: **jejeje Muchas gracias. Espero que la continuación te guste también.

**Loky:** Tita Loky, muchas gracia, por tus ánimos. Estoy muy contenta porque te haya gustado. Haré lo que pueda por llegar a esas partes ;)


	3. Capitulo 2: La huida

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 2: La huida**

Los últimos rayos del Sol comenzaban a desaparecer para dar paso a la noche que extendía su oscuro manto sobre la ciudad. En la calle las farolas acababan de encenderse, y desde la ventana de un edificio de apartamentos, que eran usados casi en su totalidad como oficinas, una joven de cabello castaño enmarañado miraba las aceras vacías. Buscaba algo que por fortuna, pensó, no llegó a encontrar.

- ¿Nos han seguido? - pregunto su amiga pelirroja acercándose un poco a la ventana.

- Creo que no - respondió Hermione - Me parece que les hemos dado esquinazo.

La pelirroja exhalo un gran suspiro, pegando la espalda a la pared para dejarse caer hasta el suelo agotada tras una larga carrera. Sentía que las piernas le pesaban.

- Deberíamos haber seguido hasta el cuartel de la Orden - volvió a insistir Ginny por enésima vez en la última media hora.

- No habríamos llegado, o aun peor, los habría conducido hasta allí - argumento nuevamente Hermione.

Un grupo de cuatro mortifagos las había atacado mientras se encontraban en la biblioteca. Aquella biblioteca tenía una sección oculta para los muggles que contenía libros de magia, algunos muy antiguos. Hermione había esperado encontrar allí datos de interés para ayudar a Harry. El resultado no había sido tan bueno como les hubiese gustado, pero no se iban de manos vacías, había encontrado algunos artículos interesantes en unos viejos periódicos. Fue cuando se disponían a regresa a Grimmauld Place, cuando cuatro mortifagos aparecieron y las atacaron. A esa hora la biblioteca estaba casi desierta, lo cual había sido una suerte, pero por otro lado les hacia más difícil burlar a sus perseguidores.

**- Flashback -**

Hermione y Ginny huían a través de la biblioteca, que próxima a la hora de su cierre se hallaba vacía. El eco de sus pasos facilitaba a los mortifagos su persecución entre las altas estanterías. Hermione corría delante, seguida muy de cerca por Ginny, en apariencia iban sin rumbo fijo, serpenteando por los pasillos. La joven de cabello castaño acelero al vislumbrar su objetivo, la antigua salida de emergencia. Hermione sabía que aquella biblioteca había sido reformada hacía unos años y las salidas de emergencia habían cambiado, aunque la antigua puerta de incendios continuaba existiendo. Siempre estaba cerrada, pero eso no suponía un verdadero problema.

- Alohomora - dijo Hermione apuntando a la cerradura con su varita y se escucho un chasquido.

Dejo pasar primero a Ginny que llegaba corriendo en ese momento, y luego paso ella volviendo a cerrar la puerta, esta vez con magia, antes de seguir a su amiga. Las dos salieron a la calle en un costado de la biblioteca.

- ¿Por donde? - pregunto jadeante la pelirroja.

- Por allí - respondió de inmediato Hermione echando a correr hacia una boca de metro arrastrando a la joven Weasley con ella.

Hermione sabía que su truco con la puerta no les habría dado más de unos pocos segundos, y confiaba en poder darles esquinazo en los túneles del metro. Cuando bajaban las escaleras del metro escucho una explosión detrás de ellas.

- ¡Allí van! - oyó gritar a uno de los mortifagos.

Hermione y Ginny subieron a un vagón de metro cuyas puertas ya estaban avisando que iban a cerrarse. La maquina se puso en marcha al instante, y cuando los mortifagos llegaron al anden ya había desaparecido en el túnel.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Ginny cuando recupero un poco el aliento.

La joven de ojos castaños miro el número de la línea a la que habían subido antes de responder.

- A la consulta de unos amigos de mis padres, están reformándola. Allí podremos escondernos - dijo Hermione.

- ¿No sería mejor regresar al cuartel de la Orden? - sugirió Ginny segura de que su amiga no habría pensado en ello.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No. Vamos en dirección contraria, y pronto anochecerá. Sería arriesgado intentar regresar con esos mortifagos detrás.

Ginny no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa idea, pero Hermione no admitía discusiones, y minutos después las dos llegaban al edificio de oficinas.

**- Fin del Flashback -**

- Harry se preocupara - dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio en el que habían caído.

- Lo sé - respondió Hermione soltando un suspiro cansado - Pero será más seguro tratar de regresar mañana, cuando todo el mundo vaya a trabajar, será más sencillo perderse entre la multitud.

Ginny no respondió, aunque no le faltaban ganas de cuestionar su plan, pero sabía que tenía razón.

- Y Harry lo entenderá - añadió Hermione tratando de tranquilizarla, sabía que ella se llevaría la peor parte.

Hermione prefería no pensar en como se iba a tomar su amigo moreno su desaparición, aunque se hacía una ligera idea de lo que iba a decirle cuando regresaran.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa salvo esperar a la mañana siguiente, decidieron turnarse para dormir y vigilar. Hermione hizo el primer turno, y mando a Ginny a dormir. Acordaron hacer el cambio transcurridas 4 horas, pero Hermione decidió que no lo haría a menos que no pudiese mantener los ojos abiertos. Después de 6 horas de sueño, Ginny despertó y al consultar el reloj vio que se había dormido.

- Tenías que haberme despertado hace 2 horas - dijo la pelirroja regañando a su amiga.

- No importa - dijo Hermione bostezando.

- Anda, ve a dormir. Ya sigo yo - pidió Ginny y Hermione obedeció sin rechistar.

- Despiérname en un par de horas. Tenemos que salir en la hora punta - le recordó Hermione.

- Que si, pesada. ¡Duérmete ya! - ordeno Ginny.

Hermione se acurruco en un pequeño sofá que antes había formado parte del mobiliario de la sala de espera. La mayor parte de los muebles de la vieja consulta habían sido llevados a otro lugar, en especial lo más caro y delicado. Nos obstante, unos pocos muebles habían sido almacenados en la habitación donde se encontraban las dos chicas y cubiertos con plásticos para protegerlos de las obras. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que acababa de dormirse cuando dos horas más tarde despertó sobresaltada. Recorrió toda la habitación buscando a Ginny con la mirada, y no tardo en darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola. La joven de cabello castaño se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta la venta donde debería haber estado su amiga, para verla huyendo hacia un parque cercano perseguida por los cuatro mortifagos a los que había perdido horas antes. Sin pensárselo dos veces Hermione abandono la seguridad de su escondite para ir en auxilio de la pelirroja. Ya desde la entrada del parque podían oírse los ecos de un duelo desigual. Hermione abandono el camino para esconderse cuando encontró a los cuatro mortifagos. Un poco más aya estaba Ginny cubriéndose de las maldiciones de los mortifagos tras una estatua. Trataba de mantenerlos a raya con todos los hechizos que conocía, pero no podía salir de su refugio sin ser alcanzada por alguna maldición y estaba perdiendo la pelea poco a poco. Por fortuna Hermione conocía el lugar bastante bien y en seguida tomo un camino alternativo para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su amiga sin ser vista por los magos oscuros.

- ¡Joder! Menudo susto Hermione - se sobresalto Ginny cuando Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Lo siento - se disculpo la chica del pelo enmarañado entre susurros - ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? - reprendió a la pelirroja.

- solo intentaba protegerte - se defendió Ginny encogiéndose cuando una maldición paso rozando la estatua.

- Estupendo, a ver como salimos ahora de aquí.

- ¡Mocomurcielago! - lanzo la pelirroja hacia uno de los mortifagos que intentaba acercarse.

- Escucha, al otro lado del parque hay una boca de metro - Hermione saco las notas que había conseguido en la biblioteca y garabateo algo en un trozo en blanco - Coge esto, ahí te he apuntado la línea que tienes que tomar para regresar al cuartel de la Orden - siguió diciendo muy deprisa.

- Hermione, no - dijo Ginny adivinando lo que pretendía.

- Si, Ginny. Puedes escapar por donde yo he venido, pero no podemos irnos las dos a la vez, se darían cuenta y nos seguirían. Por eso tengo que quedarme, para entretenerlos.

- No voy a dejarte aquí sola - protesto Ginny asomándose para lanzar un par de hechizos.

- Ginny, ya sabes lo importante que eres, creo que no es necesario que te lo recuerde - dijo Hermione en tono serio.

- Pero Hermione - trato de protestar Ginny sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Sabía bien lo que su amiga quería decir, ella era la heredera de Ravenclaw, la única que podía ayudar a Harry realmente en su lucha contra Voldemort. (N.A.: Lo esta disfrutando)

- No hay peros que valgan. Tienes que irte - dijo tajante Hermione - Tranquila, te seguiré en cuanto te alejes lo suficiente. No pasara nada - la tranquilizo.

- Promete que vendrás en seguida.

- Lo prometo - aseguro Hermione a pesar de que sabía que posiblemente no saldría con vida de allí.

Ginny asintió, muy a su pesar sabía que tenía razón, aunque no quería dejarla sola. Hermione le estaba explicando como salir del parque cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedía. El rayo de un hechizo pasó muy lejos, y los ataques sobre la estatua cesaron.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Nos atacan! ¡Acabad con ellos! - escucharon gritar a uno de los mortifagos.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron, la Orden del Fénix las había encontrado y acudía en su ayuda. Hermione se asomo con cuidado para no recibir ningún hechizo perdido. Un solo vistazo le basto para darse cuenta de que se habían apresurado al suponer que habían llegado los refuerzos.

- No es la Orden - dijo Hermione con nerviosismo en su voz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas segura? - cuestiono Ginny deseosa de que su amiga se hubiese equivocado.

- Completamente, no conozco a ninguno de los magos que están enfrentándose con los mortifagos.

Ginny gateo hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, para comprobar lo que esta acababa de decir. La pelirroja vio a un grupo de cinco magos batiéndose en duelo con los mortifagos. Ella tampoco reconoció a ninguno. Se fijo que en las capas de un tono gris oscuro que llevaban los recienllegados, había un escudo en la parte izquierda, sobre el corazón. Entorno los ojos tratando de ver mejor el dibujo que formaba el escudo, pero le fue imposible, estaban demasiado lejos y no dejaban de moverse.

- Tal vez han enviado a alguien que no conocemos - aventuro Ginny esperanzada.

- No lo creo, habrían enviado a alguien más que si conociéramos para acompañar al grupo, porque es de suponer que de lo contrario desconfiaríamos - razono Hermione.

- Pero se están enfrentando a los mortifagos.

- Si, pero eso no nos asegura que estén de nuestro lado. Puede que Voldemort - la pelirroja se estremeció al oír el nombre - los haya enviado para castigar a los primeros por retrasarse - concluyo Hermione ofreciéndole una posibilidad.

- Podríamos esperar a ver como termina todo esto - propuso Ginny los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

- No me parece una buena idea.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- Aprovecharemos la confusión para escapar - dijo Hermione asomándose brevemente para comprobar sus opciones - Pero tendremos que seguir otro camino, ahora no podríamos pasar por donde yo he venido sin que nos vieran.

- ¿Por donde entonces?

Hermione medito un instante su respuesta, había paseado muchas veces por ese parque cuando era niña, cada vez que sus padres habían ido a visitar a sus amigos. El lugar había cambiado bastante desde entonces, aunque los caminos y al rededores del parque seguían siendo los mismos. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí, pero estaba segura de poder recordarlo suficientemente bien como para encontrar una ruta alternativa.

- Por ahí - dijo finalmente señalando un camino que se encontraba frente a la estatua tras la que estaban escondidas.

Hermione recordó que en extremo opuesto a la entrada por la cual había llegado al parque, había otra entrada al metro.

- Bien, ¿estas preparada? - pregunto Ginny y Hermione asintió.

Las chicas sacaron la cabeza, varita en mano, desde detrás de la estatua para asegurarse de que podían salir sin ser vistas.

- Ahora - dijo Ginny de repente y echo a correr hacia su vía de escape.

Con el nerviosismo causado por la tensa situación, Ginny no eligió bien el momento y dos mortifagos advirtieron que intentaba escapar.

- ¡Crucio! - grito el primero.

- ¡Demaius! - dijo el segundo.

Hermione vio los dos hechizos volando hacia su amiga y sin pensárselo salto fuera de su escondite hacia ella, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas. Ginny, gracias al impulso de Hermione, logro alcanzar el camino que iba a ser su vía de escape, pero no pudo guardar el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Después todo sucedió demasiado deprisa como para que la joven Weasley pudiese hacer algo para remediarlo. Escucho un golpe sordo detrás de ella y al volver la vista pudo ver a Hermione tendida en el suelo, inmóvil.

- ¡Hermione! - grito la pelirroja desesperada.

Junto a Hermione se apareció uno de los magos que se enfrentaban a los mortifagos, un joven de cabello rubio oscuro. El chico observo a Hermione y luego clavo sus ojos de un azul cristalino en Ginny durante apenas unos instantes, para finalmente desaparecer llevándose a Hermione consigo. Ginny se quedo completamente bloqueada durante unos segundos, hasta que noto como alguien le tiraba del brazo para levantarla del suelo. El susto fue tremendo al reconocer al joven rubio platinado de ojos grises que la tenía sujeta por el brazo, y es que la idea de ver allí a Draco Malfoy le resultaba cuanto menos inquietante.

- ¡Malfoy! - chillo Ginny.

- Levántate de una vez, Weasley - dijo Draco entre molesto y nervioso volviendo a tirarle del braco con más fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame! - exigió la pelirroja tratando de zafarse del agarre de Malfoy.

Ginny se sintió aun más confusa, Draco Malfoy era la última persona a quien habría esperado ver allí para ayudarla, a decir verdad, jamás se lo habría imaginado. Draco la arrastro alejándola del lugar donde se encontraban los mortifagos mientras ella seguía forcejeando aunque ya no tan insistentemente.

- Suéltame, tengo que ayudar a Hermione - dijo Ginny.

- No puedes hacer nada por ella, ya no está aquí - dijo el chico de los ojos grises mientras rebuscaba algo entre unos arbustos.

La joven Weasley lo miro intrigada y lo vio sacar una escoba de entre las plantas. Entonces la soltó para subir a la escoba.

- Sube - le dijo ordenándoselo más que pidiéndoselo volviéndose para mirarla con impaciencia.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - pregunto ella confusa y desconfiada.

Ginny dudo un instante, no estaba segura de poder fiarse de él, más bien no confiaba nada en él, y le costaba encontrar un motivo lógico por que cual estuviese haciendo aquello.

- Salir de aquí. ¡Sube de una maldita vez o me iré sin ti! - respondió Draco perdiendo la paciencia y visiblemente nervioso por no encontrarse ya lejos de allí.

Ginny lo miro un instante más dudando aun. Sus dudas se disiparon, cuando de repente los sonidos del duelo que mantenían los mortifagos con el grupo de magos cesaron. Sin pensárselo más, subió rápidamente a la escoba y Draco la hizo ascender a gran velocidad. El ascenso fue tan brusco y vertical que Ginny tuvo que sujetarse al chico para no caer. Pronto el parque quedo atrás, convirtiéndose en una mancha verde y gris.

Continuara…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo sé, hay que tener mala leche para dejarlo ahí, pero es lo que hay. Esta vez he tardado menos porque el capitulo ya estaba escrito y solo tenía que pasarlo al ordenador. La verdad es que este iba a ser el primer capitulo, pero pensé que faltaba una explicación antes y decidí hacer un prologo antes. Al final salio un prologo y un capitulo más antes de esto. Ahora es cuando podéis empezar a impacientaros, porque de lo que viene después aunque lo tengo decidido, aun no lo he escrito jejejeje.

**chokolatito19: **espero que en esta ocasión no te hayas aburrido mucho esperando la actualización. Me ha gustado mucho tu review, parece que has pensado bastante en lo que dices. Tienes mucha razón, quería crear cierto suspense, más adelante se irán resolviendo las respuestas a esas preguntas. Puedes explayarte siempre que quieras. Muchas gracias por los ánimos.

**Asuka Tenjouin: **me alegro de que te este gustando la historia, y espero que este nuevo capitulo no te haya decepcionado.

**enigranger: **hola me alegro de que te guste. Entiendo lo que quieres decir sobre Ginny, es lista, pero para conseguir las cosas que quiere, se me hace un tanto retorcida. ¿Qué si Harry es quien llama a Hermione? eso será desvelado a su debido tiempo. No te preocupes, no tengo la más mínima intención de abandonar mi otra historia, me gusta escribirla, es solo que esta hacia mucho que quería subirla y como en la de "Guardianes" estoy intentando decidir sobre lo que voy a poner en el siguiente capitulo, pensé en ir subiendo esta mientras me aclaraba un poco. Es una historia bastante larga, y la tengo que tomar con paciencia para que no se estropee mucho. Bueno, muchas gracias por el review.


	4. Capitulo3:El regreso de Ginny El escudo

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 3: El regreso de Ginny. El escudo.**

La ciudad comenzaba a despertar en un día gris y algo frío. La Nimbus 2001 volaba aprovechando las nubes bajas para ocultarse. El viento frío hizo que Ginny se estremeciera. Draco lo noto y la miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Unos momentos después el joven encontró un lugar seguro y descendió.

- ¿Por qué me has ayudado? - pregunto Ginny aun más confusa que antes, al bajar de la escoba.

- Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia. Allí tienes una entrada al transporte muggles - dijo Draco señalando una boca de metro - Desde aquí sigues sola.

Ginny se giro para ver la entrada que le había indicado el joven rubio. Acto seguido escucho un apenas perceptible POP y supo que Malfoy había desaparecido. Comenzó entonces a caminar hacia las escaleras que bajaban al metro, volviéndose a cada instante para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. No le tomo demasiado tiempo llegar hasta Grimmauld Place. Cuando entro en la casa, casi todo estaba en silencio, solo podía escucharse el leve sonido de unas voces que llegaba desde la cocina, y camino sin hacer ruido hacia allí. A medida que se acercaba, las voces se hacían cada vez más claras, antes de abrir la puerta pudo distinguir con nitidez la voz de su madre, que sonaba preocupada, los gemelos y Lupin. Con manos temblorosas empujo la puerta deseando que estuviera cerrada mágicamente y así tener la excusa perfecta para subir a su habitación. Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y la puerta se abrió. Todos callaron de golpe al verla, a Mollly se le escurrió la taza de café que sostenía en las manos. Superada la sorpresa inicia, la Señorea Weasley rompió a llorar y corrió abrazar a su hija.

- Mi niña, menos mal que estás a salvo - sollozo la mujer.

Lupin y los gemelos se acercaron poco después. Fred le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió feliz de verla, antes de salir de la cocina.

- Mama, tranquila, ya has visto que está bien - dijo George tratando de calmar a su madre.

- Lo sé, lo sé - decía la Señora Weasley sin soltar a Ginny.

- Molly, deja que se siente al menos - intervino Lupin.

- Es verdad, estarás cansada. Siéntate hija - dijo Molly Weasley soltándola para que pudiera sentarse - ¿Y Hermione? - pregunto algo más tranquila al notar la ausencia de la joven.

Ginny se tenso al escuchar la pregunta, y la última imagen de su amiga tendida en el suelo apareció con claridad en su mente.

- Hermione…….ellos………..ellos se la llevaron - balbuceo Ginny nerviosa.

Al conocer la terrible noticia, el silencio volvió apoderarse de la cocina. La Señora Weasley tuvo que sentarse. Se escucharon unos apresurados pasos bajando por las escaleras y segundos después un Ron con cara de sueño y un Harry con pinta de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche irrumpieron en la cocina. Fred iba detrás con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro, nada más entrar miro a su hermano quien negó con gesto sombrío. Harry se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Ginny para abrazarla brevemente, y luego se aparto para dejar que Ron la abrazara también.

- Ginny, menos mal que estáis bien - dijo Ron aliviado.

La joven pelirroja se puso nerviosa al escuchar a su hermano hablar en plural, y los ojos se le aguaron.

- Tranquila Ginny, ya estas a salvo, todo está bien - trato de reconfortarla su hermano pensando que aun estaba asustada.

- ¡No! ¡Nada está bien! - estallo Harry pasando de sentirse aliviado a estar furioso - Le dije a Hermione que era peligroso.

- Harry…… - lo llamo Ginny con voz apenas audible.

- Pero no podía escucharme - siguió refunfuñando Harry sin escucharla.

- Harry - volvió a repetir la joven.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿En su habitación? Me va a oír - dijo el moreno enfadado dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡HARRY! - le chilló Ginny.

- ¡¿Qué! - grito él molesto deteniéndose - No intentes hacerme cambiar de idea.

- Harry………….Hermione…………….ella no…………… - trato de explicarle Ginny con voz quebrada sin poder contener las lagrimas.

Ron miro a su hermana, y luego a su madre que asintió. Al ser consciente de la realidad sintió que las piernas dejaban de sostenerlo y se derrumbo en una silla cercana.

- ¿No qué? - pregunto Harry sin entender o negándose hacerlo.

- No está aquí - dijo Fred en tono abatido.

- No ha regresado - aclaro Lupin con tristeza.

Harry busco los ojos de Ginny que no se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada.

- No. Es mentira. Está arriba. ¡Estáis mintiendo! - grito el joven de ojos esmeralda desesperado.

Salio corriendo de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras, arrollando el paragüero de la entrada por el camino. Subió los escalones de tres en tres y corrió por el pasillo sin detenerse hasta llegar a la habitación de Hermione. Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con una habitación vacía. Camino hasta el centro de la habitación y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, esperando en vano encontrarla en algún rincón. Sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban, retrocedió hasta topar con la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y un nudo en la garganta hacía que e costase respirar.

- Harry - lo llamo Lupin desde la puerta de la habitación.

El joven incapaz de articular palabra solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, con gesto desesperado y angustiado. Remus entro en la habitación sentándose a su lado en el suelo, y guardo silencio un instante tratando quizás de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas.

- Lupin - dijo Harry y la voz se le quebró - No está.

- Escucha Harry, aun no sabemos lo que ha pasado. Dale tiempo a Ginny para que se tranquilice y nos cuente - dijo Remus con calma.

- ¿Crees que aun está viva? - pregunto Harry sintiéndose esperanzado.

- No quiero darte falsas esperanzas Harry, pero es una posibilidad. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde - dijo Remus con una débil sonrisa.

Harry asintió sin decir nada. Lupin le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

- Estaremos en la cocina. Baja cuando quieras - le dijo antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación.

Harry permaneció allí sentado en el suelo, mirando sin ver nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que Lupin se fue hasta que la puerta crujió sacándole de sus pensamientos, y Crookshanks entro en la habitación. El felino se sentó en el umbral de la puerta y miro a Harry con curiosidad, como si se preguntara que hacía él allí y donde estaba Hermione.

- Hermione no esta - dijo Harry con tristeza y sintiéndose algo estúpido por dar explicaciones a un animal.

Harry clavo la vista en el suelo imaginando que Crookshanks se iría, pero unos segundos después sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna y escucho ronronear al gato. El joven alargo la mano para rascarle la cabeza y el gato maulló agradecido.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Ginny relataba lo sucedido con tanto detalle como podía recordar.

- Cuando me volví, Hermione estaba en el suelo y aquel tipo estaba a su lado - se estremeció al recordar la escena y dio un sorbo a la taza de tila que tenía entre las manos - Me miro y entonces desapareció llevándosela - dijo Ginny concluyendo su relato.

Ron seguía sentado frente a la mesa, la expresión de su cara dejaba ver claramente que su cuerpo estaba allí pero él no, sin duda aun intentaba asimilar la perdida de Hermione. Lupin adopto gesto pensativo, repasando lo que acababa de contarles Ginny.

- Has hablado de un escudo - dijo finalmente el licántropo - ¿Recuerdas como era?

Ginny trato de forzar su memoria sin demasiado éxito, vagas imágenes del escudo llegaban a su mente, pero ninguna lo bastante clara. El grupo de magos había estado demasiado lejos como para que ella llegase a ver bien el escudo.

- No, lo siento - respondió la joven Weasley lamentando no poder hacer más por su amiga.

- No te preocupes, has hecho todo lo que has podido - dijo Lupin animándola.

- ¿Qué piensas, Remus? - pregunto la Señora Weasley preocupada.

- Por lo que nos ha dicho Ginny, todo apunta a que no eran mortifagos, aunque desconozco de quien puede tratarse - dijo Remus con gesto serio y algo cansado, pues había pasado la noche dirigiendo la búsqueda de las dos chicas.

- Deberíamos avisar a McGonagall, tal vez ella sepa algo acerca de ese grupo de magos desconocidos - dijo Molly.

- Si, tienes razón. Iré a verla para contarle lo sucedido - añadió Lupin poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Qué pasa con los padres de Hermione? Deberíamos decirles lo que le ha sucedido a su hija - dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa.

- Es mejor esperar a saber algo más antes de decirles nada - observo la Señora Weasley.

- Tú madre tiene razón. Cuando hable con la profesora McGonagall decidiremos que hacer - respondió Lupin con sensatez y Ginny asintió estando de acuerdo.

El licántropo se dirigió a la chimenea del salón y pronunciando su destino desapareció en un remolino de llamas verdes. Antes de partir, poco después de que llegara Ginny, había enviado una lechuza a Minerva McGonagall avisándola de que iría a verla.

- Lupin, recibí la carta ¿qué ha sucedido? - pregunto Minerva al verlo en su chimenea.

McGonagall estaba al tanto de la desaparición de las dos chicas y le había pedido a Remus que la avisara en cuanto las encontraran.

- Algo terrible - dijo Lupin sacudiéndose el hollín antes de salir de la chimenea - Ginny ha regresado, pero Hermione ha desaparecido.

La noticia impacto enormemente a McGonagall, para ella Hermione no era una alumna cualquiera, se podría decir que le había tomado cariño a lo largo de los años. Paso algún tiempo antes de que fuese capaz de hablar.

- ¿Mortifagos? - pregunto Minerva con rabia en su voz.

- No estoy del todo seguro, pienso que no.

- Cuéntame lo sucedido - pidió la mujer señalando con un gesto los sillones para que se sentara.

Lupin tomo asiento en un sillón situado delante de una mesa baja, frente al sillón que ocupaba McGonagall, y tomo aire antes de comenzar a contarle lo sucedido.

- Creo que tienes razón, Lupin, yo también pienso que no se trataba de mortifagos - opino Minerva cuando termino el relato.

- Crees que… - Lupin dudo un instante antes de preguntar - ¿Crees que Dumbledore sabía de otros grupos de magos contrarios a quien-usted-sabe?

- Si, había alguien, a veces hablaba con alguien que le pasaba información y Albus les estaba ayudando con algo - dijo McGonagall - No hablaba con esa persona muy seguido, a veces pasaba meses.

- ¿Sabes quienes son? ¿O como contactaba Dumbledore con ellos?

- Ignoro quienes pueden ser, solo sé que Dumbledore usaba un espejo, me parece, para comunicarse con ellos.

- ¿Crees que podríamos contactar con ellos? Puede que no tengan nada que ver con la desaparición de Hermione, pero tal vez sepan algo o en el peor de los caos, aunque no sepan nada, podrían ser unos valiosos aliados.

- Tal vez, intentare buscar ese espejo.

- Bien. Una última cosa, ¿qué deberíamos hacer con los padres de Hermione? - pregunto Lupin.

- Ciertamente tienen derecho a saber lo que le ha sucedido a su hija, aunque no tengamos muchas respuestas que ofrecerle - dijo McGonagall - Yo misma se lo diré.

- Deja que sea yo quien hable con ellos, la seguridad de Hermione era en parte responsabilidad mía - dijo Lupin sintiéndose muy culpable aun por lo sucedido.

- Está bien. Les enviare una lechuza avisándoles de que iras a verles.

- Iré esta misma tarde - dijo Remus asintiendo.

- De acuerdo. Mientras yo intentare encontrar ese espejo o lo que quiera que sea - respondió Minerva.

Habían pasado varias horas cuando Harry finalmente decidió salir de la habitación de Hermione, y bajar a la cocina, donde ya solo permanecían Ron, Ginny y la Señora Weasley. Harry entro seguido por Crookshanks y fue directo a donde su amiga guardaba la comida de su mascota para llenarle el plato.

- Crookshanks tenía hambre - se limito a decir uniéndose a los dos jóvenes Weasley que se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

Ginny lo miro muy brevemente antes de volver a clavar la vista en la fascinante superficie de la mesa, a su lado Ron, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algo húmedos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo, Harry? - pregunto la señora Weasley rompiendo el silencio en el que habían caído.

- No gracias, ahora mismo no tengo estomago - respondió el joven Potter con desgana.

A la Señora Weasley no le sorprendió su respuesta, a decir verdad ya lo esperaba, había sido similar a la de Ron. Después nadie más volvió hablar. Ron parecía tener algo que decir, pero no tenía muchos ánimos para hablar en ese momento o simplemente se estaba conteniendo para no soltarlo. Harry no tardo en volver a perderse escaleras arriba, en esta ocasión acompañado por Ron, aquel silencio resultaba incomodo. El pelirrojo se quedo tendido sobre su cama, mirando a la pared, fingiendo que dormía aunque Harry sabía que no lo hacía. Al principio el moreno pensó en regresar a la habitación de Hermione, pero también era la habitación de Ginny y ella no parecía estar preparada aun para hablarle. Harry intuía que se sentía culpable, y sabía que quizás debería haberle dicho que él no la culpaba por lo sucedido, que nadie lo hacia, pero en esos momentos su humor no era el más adecuado para ello. Opto entonces por quedarse en su habitación, tumbado en su cama, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Después de un rato, Ron por fin decidió hablarle, le contó la historia que Ginny había contado en la cocina. Cuando termino el relato, Harry había esperado que lo culpase por lo sucedido, sin embargo nunca habría imaginado la respuesta su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez? Piensas que todo es culpa mía - dijo Harry irritado al ver que Ron no lo decía.

- ¿Te sentirías mejor si te lo dijera? - pregunto Ron sin rastro de emoción en su voz y con la mirada ahora perdida en el techo.

- Si - admitió el joven de ojos esmeralda, prefería eso antes de que volviera a quedarse callado de nuevo.

- Me alegro, porque es culpa tuya. Pero también es culpa mía - dijo el joven Weasley sorprendiendo a su amigo - Ahora solo puedo pensar que pude haberla acompañado, haber intentado convencerla para que se quedara - prosiguió Ron - Aunque a ratos me obligo a pensar que a ella no le habría gustado.

- ¡No hables de Hermione como si ya estuviese muerta! - dijo Harry levantando la voz más de la cuenta sin lograr contener del todo su rabia - Puede que este viva y bien - añadió más calmado.

- Tal vez - se limito a decir Ron con amargura.

En el rostro del joven de ojos azules se dibujaba claramente la profunda tristeza que le causaba la desaparición de su amiga. Harry comprendía perfectamente sus dudas, pero él necesitaba seguir creyendo que Hermione estaba bien, no sabía que haría si ella se había ido para siempre.

- Al menos tú no discutiste con ella antes de que se fuera - dijo Harry.

- A eso he hiciste no se le puede llamar discutir, solo fue un pequeño desacuerdo y estoy seguro de que ella no está enfadad contigo- dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste.

- Gracias - dijo Harry agradecido por sus palabras, aunque no se las creía del todo.

Lupin regreso poco antes de comer. Ginny que seguía en la cocina escuchaba solo a medias la conversación que mantenían su madre y Remus, su mente aun daba vueltas al asunto de Draco. Había omitido esa parte de la historia, sabía que no había sido del todo buena idea regresar directamente a Grimmauld Place después de que Malfoy la dejase cerca del metro, por mucho cuidado que hubiese puesto en comprobar que nadie la seguía sabía que el riesgo existía. Ya le había sucedido una vez en ese día, cuando había decidido salir de la consultas en reformas para tratar d regresar al cuartel de la Orden, volvió a sentir que su conciencia se revolvía al recordar como había terminado todo. Por otro lado, la actitud del rubio le había desconcertado, aun lo hacia, le costaba comprender sus motivaciones y dudaba de que alguna de ellas fuese buena. Remus estaba comentándole a la Señora Weasley su intención de visitar a los señores Granger a primera hora de la tarde para contarles lo que le había sucedido a su hija, cuando entro Harry en la cocina.

- Yo también voy - dijo Harry desde la puerta.

- Harry, no creo que sea….. - comenzó a decir la señora Weasley.

- Es mi amiga - la corto el joven moreno - Si vas a ir a ver a sus padres quiero ir - continuo diciendo mirando a Lupin.

El licántropo no dijo nada de inmediato, comprendía bien porque insistía y sabía perfectamente que tendría que encerrarlo para dejarlo atrás.

Esta bien, saldremos después de comer - dijo Lupin y Harry pareció relajarse.

- Si Harry va, yo también - soltó Ginny que había salido de su ensimismamiento recientemente.

- Tú no - dijo Ron antes de que alguien pudiera abrir la boca.

- Tú te callas. ¡Aquí todos podéis sentiros culpables menos yo! ¡Y fue culpa mía! - chillo Ginny comenzando a llorar.

- Ya está bien. Ginny hija, no fue culpa tuya - dijo Molly abrazándola - Y ninguno de los tres iréis - concluyo con determinación.

Como era de esperar los dos chicos protestaron enérgicamente a las últimas palabras de la señora Weasley, quien seguía negándose en redondo a dejarlos ir, mientras que Remus trataba de poner un poco de orden. Hasta cierto punto el licántropo coincidía con la señora Weasley, llevar a Harry era una cosa, pero llevarlos a los tres podría resultar peligroso si algo salía mal, aunque él mismo había comprobado que la zona donde vivían los señores Granger estaba tranquila, no había movimientos de mortifagos. Quizás si tenían cuidado no fuera tan arriesgado después de todo.

- Mama por favor - dijo Ginny con voz y rostro suplicantes.

Molly pareció vacilar, Lupin ya había caído hacía rato aunque no diría nada que pudiera minar la autoridad de la señora Weasley, si ella se negaba no pensaba insistir.

- Ginny entiende que puede ser peligro - trato de razonar Molly.

- Tendremos cuidado y Tonks puede acompañarnos - dijo Ginny esperanzada viendo dudar a su madre.

- No sé. ¿Tú que piensas Remus? - pregunto la mujer volviéndose a mirarlo.

- El sitio es tranquilo, no hay movimientos de mortifagos demasiado cerca - admitió Lupin - Respecto a Tonks, bueno, no sé si ella podría acompañarnos, pero puedo pedirle a Ojoloco que eche un vistazo para estar más seguros, iba a pedírselo de todos modos.

La señora Weasley medito un instante sobre la respuesta que le había dado Lupin, todos la miraban impacientes esperando su decisión final.

- Está bien - dijo - Pero solo si Moody puede echar un ojo antes, sino ninguno de los 3 pondrá un solo pie fuera de esta casa ¿Está claro? - añadió la señora Weasley con autoridad y los tres chicos asintieron conformes.

A primera hora de la tarde el grupo, usando un traslador, llegaba aun barrio de casitas unifamiliares de dos plantas. Moody y Tonks los esperaban al principio de la calle donde se encontraba la casa de los señores Granger.

- Todo esta en orden Remus, lo único no muggle que hay aquí ahora mismo somos nosotros - aseguro Alastor - Bien, si ya no me necesitas me marchare.

- Gracias por todo Moody - dijo Lupin.

- No ha sido nada, pero estad alerta - dijo Ojoloco antes de desaparecer.

Acompañados ahora también por Tonks, el grupo volvió a ponerse en marcha. La casa de los padres de Hermione estaba situada más o menos a mitad de la calle, había un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera bordeado por un muro de más o menos metro y medio de altura. La puerta de entra al jardín estaba hecha con unos barrotes de hierro y desde ella podía verse la entrada principal de la casa. A pesar de que la puerta del jardín estaba abierta, Lupin prefirió llamar al portero automático antes de entrar.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es? - se escucho preguntar a una voz femenina a través del aparato.

- Buenas tardes, soy Remus Lupin, creo que le han enviado una lechuza avisándole de nuestra visita - dijo el licántropo algo nervioso.

- Oh, cierto - dijo la voz femenina y luego se escucho un sonido eléctrico - Pasad, está abierto.

Lupin abrió la puerta dejando que entraran todos antes de pasar él y cerrarla. Mientras recorrían el corto camino separaba la puerta del jardín de la entrada de la casa, Harry observo que el pequeño jardín estaba bien cuidado, césped cortado, sin malas hierbas, pero no había plantas con flores, solo algunos árboles grandes que daban sombra y no requerían tantos cuidados, algo bastante conveniente para alguien que no dispone de mucho tiempo.

- Harry - dijo Ron llamando a su amigo en voz baja - ¿Cómo se llama la madre de Hermione?

- ¿No sabes como se llama? - dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

- No estoy seguro, yo siempre los llamo señores Granger - dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Se llama Jane - respondió Harry.

- Bien, ¿y el padre de Hermione? - volvió a preguntar Ron, y esa si era una pregunta más complicada.

- Alan, creo - dijo Harry dudando un poco, la verdad es que Hermione no había menciona más de un par de veces el nombre de sus padres.

El pelirrojo asintió y repitió para si un par de veces los nombres de los padres de Hermione. La puerta de la entrada de la casa se abrió justo cuando llegaban y la señora Granger salio a recibirlos. De algún modo, la mujer ya había imaginado al recibir la carta que no traían buenas noticias, y ahora al no ver a su hija sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no había pensado en lo que les iba a decir a los padres de su amiga, un simple lo siento no le parecía bastante. La mujer los hizo pasar hasta el salón donde se encontraba su marido.

- Entrad por favor, es la primera puerta a la derecha - les indico Jane Granger - Sentaros, estáis en vuestra casa.

Lupin espero a que todos estuvieran sentados antes de comenzar hablar. Los señores Granger lo escucharon con atención, a pesar de que ya esperaban escuchar algo similar a lo que Remus le estaba contando, no pudieron contener las lagrimas. A Harry se le encogió el corazón al ver la desolación de los padres de su amiga, Ron ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarlos, se sentían como si tuvieran escrito en la cara "CULPABLE" con letras enormes.

- Lo lamento muchísimo - dijo Harry cuando Lupin termino de contar lo sucedido.

- Yo también lo siento - alcanzo a decir Ron esforzándose por mirar a los padres de Hermione.

- Pudimos haber intentado convencerla para que se quedara - añadió Harry mirando brevemente a su amigo que asintió demostrando que él también compartía sus pensamientos.

- No habríais podido, Hermione a veces es muy cabezota - dijo Jane Granger con una triste sonrisa - No ha sido culpa vuestra.

Ginny se encontraba sentada un poco aparte, escucho como Lupin acababa su relato sumergida aun en sus pensamientos, al oír a Harry y a su hermano hablar volvió un poco a la realidad y fue entonces cuando algo en el jardín de atrás de la casa llamo su atención. Lupin había esperado a que los señores Granger se calmaran un poco antes de comenzar hablar de nuevo para tratar el tema de su seguridad. Ginny palideció de repente al ver a Draco Malfoy asomado a una de las ventanas del salón que daba al jardín de atrás. Por un momento temió que se tratase de una trampa y que en esos momentos se encontrasen ya rodeados de mortifagos, pero entonces vio que el joven le hacía señas para que saliera, parecía querer hablar con ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny? - le pregunto Tonks haciendo que se sobresaltara y todos se volvieran a mirarla - Estas un poco pálida.

- No me encuentro muy bien, necesito que me de un poco el aire ¿puedo salir un momento su jardín? - pregunto Ginny viendo una oportunidad perfecta para averiguar que quería Malfoy.

- Por supuesto, es la puerta del fondo del pasillo - dijo Jane.

- Gracias - respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - dijo Tonks poniéndose en pie.

- No, no hace falta, prefiero estar un rato sola - dijo Ginny rápidamente, saliendo del salón antes de que insistieran.

Cuando llego al jardín de atrás no vio a Draco por ninguna parte y pensó que tal vez su mala conciencia le había jugado una mala pasada. Entonces él la llamo medio oculto en unos arbustos a su izquierda.

- Malfoy que demo………- empezó a decir Ginny pero fue interrumpida.

- Ssssssss, habla más bajo ¿o es qué quieres que te oigan todos los de ahí dentro? - le dijo Draco en voz baja.

- Como esto sea una trampa, te vas a estar acordando de mi para el resto de tu vida - lo amenazo Ginny recordando repentinamente sus primeras sospechas.

- Si pensabas que podía ser una trampa ¿para que sales? ¿Eres tonta? - le pregunto mordaz el joven rubio.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Para qué me has hecho salir? - cuestiono la joven enfadada por el comentario.

- He venido asegurarme de que habías llegado a donde debías, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías por aquí - dijo Draco como si aquello fuese algo que hiciera a diario.

- Si claro, y yo voy y me lo creo ¿Desde cuando te importa a ti la seguridad de los demás? - dijo Ginny comenzando a perder los nervios pensando que seguía burlándose de ella.

- No te equivoques Weasley, esto lo hago por mí y solo por mí - dijo Malfoy - Digamos que tu bienestar resulta beneficioso para mi propia seguridad.

- Vaya, y yo que creía que quien-tu-ya-sabes te mataría si sabía que me habías ayudado - dijo la joven en tono burlón.

- Quien-tu-ya-sabes me quiere muerte desde hace tiempo, que más da que haga algo más que le pueda molestar - argumento él en tono serio.

Ginny guardo silencio un momento, se había pasado un poco, Draco le había salvado la vida después de todo.

- Aun no te he dado las gracias por haberme ayudado esta mañana. Gracias - dijo Ginny y de repente recordó algo, Malfoy también había estado en el parque - Necesito preguntarte algo.

- Tú dirás - dijo Draco sin mucho interés y comenzando a moverse inquieto.

- Los que se llevaron a Hermione, ¿eran mortifagos?

- No, claro que no - dijo Draco alzando una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad - ¿Es que no te fijaste en el escudo?

- No pude verlo bien - admitió ella.

- Bueno, pues se parecía al escudo de Hufflepuff, solo que no era como el escudo de Hogwarts, era algo diferente - dijo él con gesto pensativo - A lo mejor no es el mismo escudo y solo es otro que se le parece, pero desde luego no eran mortifagos.

- ¿Un escudo parecido al de Hufflepuff? No me suena haber visto antes un escudo así.

- Puede que en lugar de un tejón fuese otro animal, tampoco estaba tan cerca como para……- Draco cayó al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo - Tengo que irme - dijo apresuradamente y sin más se escabullo saltando el muro del jardín.

Ginny lo vio saltar el muro y se volvió nerviosa hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, para ver llegar a su hermano.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? - le pregunto Ron de mal modo.

- Estaba viendo las flores - mintió Ginny.

- Pues si ya has acabado será mejor que entres, nos vamos en seguida - dijo Ron y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Ginny decidió entrar también, sabía que Malfoy se había marchado, se estaba ocultando y no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto, por lo que ya no regresaría, probablemente ya estuviera lejos de allí.

Continuara……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sé que cierta persona ha prometido…….yo no diría tanto como matarme, pero casi, si hacia esto, cortar la historia justo donde esta ahora. Sin embargo, mientras escribía el fragmento que viene a continuación, me di cuenta de que ya había llegado al final de la décima página y aun no terminaba. Me pareció demasiado largo, por lo que decidí convertirlo en dos capítulos. Lo bueno es que el otro lo llevo muy bien, por lo que hay muchas posibilidades de que lo suba a última hora de la tarde. Bueno, he de deciros, que cuando subo un capitulo, normalmente, tarda una horas en estar visible, por lo que es probable que para cuando leáis esto, ya este dándole los últimos retoques al siguiente capitulo.

**chokolatito19: **Claro, si no das las explicaciones oportunas antes, tienes que darlas después y se hace más complicado todo. Me alegro de que te este gustando, gracias por tu review y asiento si os hago esperar.

**monik moony: **Bueno, solo diré que Ginny se lo tiene algo creído ahora con eso de la heredera. Pero no te preocupes, pronto se resolverán tus dudas, no te las resuelvo yo porque no quiero estropearte lo que viene después. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Asuka Tenjouin: **Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo.

**Caelius:** Ginny, ejem, si, bueno, que día más bonito hace, ¿no? Si, Harry dijo algo que luego va a lamentar mucho tiempo, lo dijo sin pensar. Con respecto a los personajes nuevos, estoy acabando un dibujo con todos los personajes nuevos que luego os pondre para que no os perdáis, aunque cuando de los nombre supongo que resultaran más fáciles de recordar. De momento llevamos la mujer rubia y el hombre de pelo castaño claro del prologo, luego el hombre de pelo castaño y ojos azules y una mujer también de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que salieron en el primer capitulo, y por último el joven rubio que se llevo a Hermione, creo que ya no hay más, de momento. ¿Draco medio bueno? es una posibilidad, ya se verá más adelante. Gracias por tu review, siento si tardo en actualizar.

**pedro: **Antes de nada, gracias por tu review. Ahora intentare responder a tu pregunta. Bueno, como ya sabes, está la profecía esa profecía donde dice que Harry es el único con el poder necesario para derrotar a Voldemort, y ahora he creado otra en la que se habla de un enfrentamiento entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ya sabemos que Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin, por lo que si se tiene que enfrentar a Harry, este debería ser el heredero de Godric. Por otro lado, Hermione lo dice cuando Lupin les habla de la profecía del enfrentamiento entre los herederos de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

**Moonlovegood14: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. ¿Tanto se nota que es mi shipper? Respecto a tus dudas, siento dejarte con la duda, pero solo será un poco más, en el siguiente capitulo empezara haber respuesta.

**mayiya: **jejejejeje, como ya veras, al fin he actualizado. Muchas gracias por el review No te respondo a lo de la heredera, te dejare que lo leas tu misma ;)


	5. Capitulo 4: Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 4: Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff**

Tras algunas nubes, el sol comenzaba a hundirse bajo el horizonte para dar paso a la noche. En una enorme mansión localizada en algún lugar de la parte norte de Alemania, una joven de cabellos castaños enmarañados empezaba a despertar. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces, no había mucha luz que pudiera molestar a sus ojos, pero tenía la vista algo borrosa. Se encontraba aun algo aturdida. Observo el lugar donde se encontraba, no parecía una habitación de un hospital, y tampoco era su habitación de Grimmauld Place, está parecía mucho más grande. Al tratar de incorporarse para ver mejor sintió un agudo dolor en el estomago y la habitación oscilo de manera extraña. Hermione espero a que todo dejara de balancearse antes de tratar de volver a sentarse en la cama más despacio. Ahora estaba segura, no conocía aquella habitación y tampoco había nada en ella que le diese alguna pista sobre el lugar donde se encontraba. A través de las grandes ventanas vio que la tarde ya caía y se pregunto cuanto habría dormido. Ya tenía dos preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Observo que junto a la cama se encontraban sus zapatos y pensó si sería capaz de levantarse. Luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Hermione se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar pasos del otro lado, instante después un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos de un azul cristalino entraba en la habitación portando una bandeja con platos. Tenía unos 24 años.

- Ah, veo que ya te has despertado - dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y haciendo aparecer una silla junto a la cama.

Hermione lo miro con curiosidad, estaba segura de que no lo conocía.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto el joven.

- Bien - dijo Hermione algo dudosa.

- Me alegro, no tenías muy buena cara cuando llegamos, menudo golpe te diste. Por cierto, aun no me he presentado. Soy Leo Lotka, León si lo prefieres, pero no me llames Leonardo - dijo el joven.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

- No me gusta mucho. Bueno, supongo que te estarás preguntando que haces aquí - dijo Leo.

- También me estaba preguntando donde estoy - dijo Hermione tímidamente.

- Si, esa también es una buena pregunta. Pero vamos por partes. Te encuentras en la mansión de Volterra, y no me preguntes donde esta eso exactamente porque solo sé que cae por alguna parte del norte de Alemania, creo - dijo Leo ante el asombro de Hermione - Es una historia un poco larga, así que ponte cómoda. Puedes ir comiendo si quieres - sugirió señalando a la bandeja - Tranquila, no lo he preparado yo, no quiero intoxicarte - bromeo.

Hermione miro los platos con cierta desconfianza, no sabía nada acerca de Leo y aunque el no estar encerrada en un calabozo era una idea bastante tranquilizadora, aun no estaba segura si podía fiarse. Su estomago protesto y opto por probar la comida.

- Hace unos cuatro años y medio o cinco, mi hermana contacto por primera vez con Dumbledore - comenzó diciendo Leo.

- ¿Conocías a Dumbledore? - pregunto Hermione no muy segura de que le estuviese diciendo la verdad.

- Yo muy poco, solo lo vi una o dos veces, pero mi hermana si que lo conocía mejor - dijo el joven rubio.

- ¿Y qué es lo que queríais de él?

- ¿Has oído hablas de la profecía de los 4 herederos? ¿Esa que habla sobre el enfrentamiento entre los herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin?

- ¿Fuisteis vosotros quien le hablasteis a Dumbledore sobre los otros dos herederos? - pregunto Hermione comenzando a entender.

- Si. Has de saber que esa es una profecía muy antigua, que fue hecha en el tiempo en el que los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts aun vivían, poco después de que Slytherin abandonara el castillo. Tras la muerte de Gryffindor, la profecía fue dividida en tres partes. El primer fragmento permaneció en Hogwarts bajo la tutela de los diferentes directores que por allí han pasado. Helga Hufflepuff se llevo consigo la segunda parte cuando abandono el país para no volver. Y la última parte se perdió hace mucho, y aunque no se sabe con exactitud su contenido, nunca se ha considerado trascendental.

Leo hizo una pausa, Hermione asintió haciéndole ver que estaba siguiendo aun la historia y no se había perdido.

- Hará dos años, Dumbledore nos pidió que buscásemos nosotros a la heredera de Ravenclaw. Tal vez pensó que sería más seguro, ya excepto Dumbledore muy poco sabían de nuestra existencia - siguió diciendo León - Nuestra tarea era simple aunque no sencilla, debíamos rastrear el árbol genealógico de los Ravenclaw, encontrar a la heredera de Rowena y ponerla a salvo. La cosa se complico un poco cuando hace un año Voldemort empezó su propias búsqueda - dijo sin vacilar al pronunciar el nombre del mago tenebroso.

De nuevo el joven hizo una pausa alargando el suspense. Hermione comenzaba a estar impaciente, no entendía que tenía que ver ella en todo aquel asunto.

- Hace algo más de una semana, por fin tuvimos un nombre. Entonces decidieron enviarme en busca de esa persona, decidieron enviarme en tú busca - concluyo Leo entre feliz y orgulloso.

- Espera, espera ¿crees que soy la heredera de Ravenclaw?

- Si - respondió el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

- Pues siento decirte que te has equivocado de persona - dijo Hermione sintiéndolo mucho por el pobre Leo.

- ¡¿Qué! - grito histérico Leo poniéndose en pie de un salto - No me digas que he metido la pata. Era la primera misión que me confiaban. ¡Mi hermana me mata! Pero pero pero - tartamudeo señalándola con el dedo - esa niña, la niña del mocomurcielago, te llamo Hermione - dijo León que a esas altura estaba ya algo pálido.

- Si, ese es mi nombre - admitió ella.

El joven Lotka abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, y la miro frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

- ¿Tienes idea del susto que acabas de darme? Esa clase de cosas no se hacen - le regaño Leo - Creía que había traído a la persona que no era. Casi me da algo - añadió suspirando aliviado.

- Pero es que yo no soy la heredera de Ravenclaw, es otra persona - protesto Hermione.

- No, a mi me enviaron en busca de Hermione Jane Granger y a menos que seas otra Hermione, eres tu la persona que buscábamos - dijo él tajante - No sé quien te habrán dicho que era la heredera, pero puedes estar segura de que se ha equivocado.

Hermione lo miro no muy convencida. Tenía que admitir que su corazón se había acelerado al escuchar que ella era la heredera de Ravenclaw, pero rápidamente su cabeza le pidió calma, necesitaba pruebas.

- Dumbledore confiaba en que haríamos un buen trabajo ¿por qué no confías tú también? - dijo Leo al verla dudar.

Eso era cierto, Dumbledore no había querido que la Orden se ocupase de buscar a la heredera de Ravenclaw, y ahora comprendía porque, él ya había dejado aquella tarea en manos de otras personas. Hermione se pregunto entonces porque había tomado esa decisión, aquel parecía un asunto importante que no dejaría en manos de cualquiera.

- Sé que ahora mismo te cuesta confiar en lo que te he dicho, los otros Ravenclaw son igual de desconfiados, pero te pido que al menos nos concedas el beneficio de la duda - pidió León.

- ¿Los otros Ravenclaw? Creía que solo había una heredera - dijo Hermione algo confusa.

- Si, solo hay una heredera de Rowena. Los otros en realidad son descendientes de Robert Ravenclaw, el hermano menor de Rowena, son algo así como tus primos - dijo él divertido.

- Pero eso no puede ser, he estudiado la historia de Hogwarts y sus fundadores, y el hermano de Rowena murió cuando era muy joven - explico Hermione recordando haber escuchado aquello en Historia de la magia.

- Lo sé, lo sé, eso es lo que se cuenta, pero en realidad no fue así. Alguien intento asesinar a Robert Ravenclaw, pero sobrevivió y antes de que alguien más lo descubriera, su hermana lo envió lejos, a donde pudiera estar a salvo - explico Leo - Se ve que a los Ravenclaw les gustaba hacerse pasar por muertos. La verdad es que tiene sus ventajas - dijo medio en broma - Muy pocos sabían que seguía vivo, solo Rowena y Helga creo.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse algo mareada por tanta nueva información, aunque quizás también tenía algo que ver el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al caer inconsciente al suelo. Entonces lo recordó, no sabía donde estaba Ginny.

- ¿Y Ginny? - salto de repente ella haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué Ginny? - pregunto Leo echándose un poco hacia atrás.

- Mi amiga, la chica pelirroja que estaba conmigo - dijo Hermione empezando a perder los nervios.

- Ahhh, la niña del mocomurcielago. Está bien, supongo. Se fue con un chico que os seguía desde hacía un rato, no sé a donde, aunque si quieres puedo intentar averiguarlo - dijo Leo con gesto pensativo.

- ¿Podrías? Necesito saber que esta bien.

- Si, supongo que podríamos intentarlo con el espejo, aunque no lo hemos usado desde hace meses, desde que Dumbledore…………bueno, ya sabes - dijo el joven rubio con cierta tristeza - Se lo diré a mi hermana - añadió poniéndose en pie -Ahora tomate esa poción, hará que te sientas mejor, después de haber recibido un Cruciatus y un Deamaius tiene que dolerte todo el cuerpo.

Hermione lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación. Se volvió hacia la mesita de noche, sobre la que había un pequeño frasco con un líquido azulado. La joven tomo el botecito y lo examino con cuidado, parecía un poco de poción revitalizante. Destapo el bote y olfateo su contenido haciendo una mueca de asco. Si, era poción revitalizante. Se tapo la nariz y se la bebió de un solo trago, tenía un sabor casi tan asqueroso como su olor. La puerta volvió abrirse y el mismo joven de ojos azules de antes asomo la cabeza.

- Por cierto, encantado de conocerla señorita Granger - dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

- Igu….igualmente - dijo Hermione quien no se lo esperaba.

- Leo, al fin te encuentro - se escucho entonces decir a una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Anda, que suerte, iba a buscarte ahora mismo - dijo él soltando la puerta que se abrió completamente.

Hermione pudo ver que en el pasillo había una mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos azules cristalinos y unos 30 o 31 años.

- Está preocupada por su amiga, y me preguntaba si podríamos usar el espejo para saber que ha sido de ella - dijo Leo y Hermione supuso que se trataba de la hermana del joven.

- Puede intentarse - respondió la mujer - Pero yo me ocupare de eso. Necesito que vaya a buscar a alguien ahora mismo.

- Fíjate, desde que te he encontrado me han nombrado buscador oficial - bromeo León mirando a Hermione.

- Déjate de tonterías Leonardo, esto es serio - le reprendió la mujer - No sabemos nada de Tansley y ya debería estar aquí.

- Vale, vale, ya voy, pero no me llames así - se quejo Leo y desapareció refunfuñando por el pasillo.

La mujer lo observo un rato y luego se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Espero que mi hermano no te haya molestado demasiado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y la mujer sonrió

- Discúlpame, todavía no me he presentado - dijo entrando en la habitación - Me llamo Nilda Lotka, y soy la heredera de Helga Hufflepuff.

- Me dijeron que los descendientes de Hufflepuff estaban todos muertos - dijo Hermione aunque no le sorprendió demasiado que no fuese así.

- Durante el primer levantamiento de Voldemort, unos mortifagos atacaron mi casa. Mis padres murieron en el ataque, y la casa fue incendiada. Todos pensaron que mi hermano y yo también habíamos muerto, sin embargo logramos escapar en medio de la confusión - dijo Nilda - Dejamos que todos creyeran que habíamos muerto porque nadie busca a los muertos. Pero eso pertenece al pasado, no tiene sentido pensar en ello ahora. Bueno, creo que querías saber algo sobre una amiga tuya, ¿no?

- Si.

- Bien, ¿te sientes con fuerzas como para levantarte? - le pregunto la mujer de cabellos dorados.

- Si, por supuesto - respondió Hermione impaciente sintiéndose lo bastante fuerte como para salir de la cama después de haber tomado la poción.

- Perfecto. Una pregunta antes de ir al cuarto del espejo ¿Quién es ahora el director de Hogwarts?

- La Profesora McGonagall

- ¿Minerva McGonagall?

- Si ¿La conoce? - pregunto Hermione levantándose de la cama, poniéndose los zapatos y guardándose su varita que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

- No en persona, solo sé lo que Dumbledore me contó. En una ocasión me dijo que si alguna vez le sucedía algo, podríamos confiar en Minerva McGonagall, y si Dumbledore confiaba en ella, yo también lo haré - respondió Nilda con total sinceridad - Ahora vamos, el espejo esta por aquí.

- ¿Qué es eso del espejo? - pregunto Hermione mientras caminaban por un amplio pasillo de grandes ventanales.

- Se trata de una especie de comunicador, son dos espejos gemelos. Llevaban mucho tiempo en mi familia, según se decía Rowena y Helga los utilizaban para hablar cuando eran adolescentes. Dumbledore tenía uno, y yo tengo el otro - explico Nilda - Se lo envié hace ya cinco años, junto con una nota.

**- flashback -**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su despacho revisando una serie de documentos, un montón de papeleo aburrido según él, pero había que hacerlo. Todos los años cuando estaba terminaba el curso era igual, un montón de papeleo. Tenía la ventana abierta para que entrase algo de fresco, pero esa noche no fue solo aire lo que entro por la ventana. Volando a través de la ventana abierta entro una lechuza de color pardo con una sobre sellado. El anciano mago reconoció el viejo escudo de la casa de Helga Hufflepuff, un escudo que no muchos conocían y que solo usaban sus descendientes. Intrigado abrió el sobre y dentro encontró un espejo en miniatura junto con una escueta nota. "miércoles 15 de junio. 23:35 h. Agrande el espejo" decía la nota.

- Vaya, eso es hoy - dijo Dumbledore en voz alta a si mismo o a su fénix, ya que no había nadie más en el despacho.

Albus consulto su reloj, aun faltaba una hora. Echo un vistazo a su despacho buscando donde colocar el espejo, todo estaba lleno de papeles. Cerca de la chimenea encontró algo de sitio y con un movimiento de su varita agrando el espejo. Continuo revisando documentos mientas esperaba que fuera la hora indicada en la nota. No sabía con certeza que iba a pasar, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por averiguarlo. A las 23:35 exactamente el espejo emitió un intenso brillo blanquecino. Dumbledore se levanto de su sillón y se acerco al espejo, donde había aparecido la imagen de una mujer joven de unos 25 años, pelo rubio un poco oscuro y ojos azules claros.

- ¿Albus Dumbledore? - pregunto la mujer del espejo.

- Así es ¿Y usted es? - pregunto el Director con una sonrisa amable.

- Nilda Lotka, descendiente de…….

- Hufflepuff - termino Dumbledore por ella reconociendo el apellido.

- ¿Lo sabía?

- Si, conocí a su abuelo, un hombre excepcional sin duda, y un gran mago - dijo Dumbledore - Sin embargo, pensaba que había muerto hace casi 12 años.

- Lo sé, una historia algo larga, si tiene algo de tiempo quizás quiera oírla.

Dumbledore agito su varita en el aire y un sillón cómodo apareció frente al espejo.

- Soy todo oídos - dijo Albus cómodamente sentado delante del espejo.

**- Fin del Flashback -**

Hermione siguió a Nilda por el pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación, en el centro había algo cubierto con una sabana blanca. Nilda avanzo hasta el objeto oculto retirando la sabana para revelar un espejo de pie con un marco dorado y una inscripción rúnica.

- Es uno de los espejos gemelos de Elanor. No sé si esto nos servirá de algo - dijo Nilda no muy segura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no hemos vuelto a usarlo desde la muerte de Dumbledore y desconozco que ha sido del otro espejo - dijo la mujer de mirada azul sacando su varita - Además, necesitamos que alguien responda del otro lado.

Nilda toco la superficie del espejo con la punta de su varita y esta oscilo como si estuviese hecha de agua.

En Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en el que hasta hacía unos meses había sido el despacho de Dumbledore y ahora era el suyo, al menos por el momento. A la muerte de Dumbledore, ella había asumido la dirección del colegio, pero aquello solo era un remedio temporal, algo que se aplicaba en caso de que el Director se viera incapacitado repentinamente para desempeñar su labor, luego podría ratificarla en el cargo o bien nombrar a otra persona. Eso contando con que el Ministerio decidiera abrir el colegio, todavía estaban debatiendo el asunto. Minerva observo el despacho con un aire d tristeza, aun había muchas cosas de Dumbledore en aquel despacho, él no tenía parientes cercanos vivos, por lo que seguían allí ahora sin dueño. Al fondo del despacho había unas escaleras que conducían a la habitación que ocupaban los Directores en el castillo. McGonagall suponía por el secretismo con el que Dumbledore había llevado el asunto, si es que realmente había un secreto que guardar, que aquello que andaba buscando se encontraría en esa habitación, donde solo entraba el Director. Llevaba ya un rato buscando en la habitación sin encontrar nada cuando un tenue resplandor capto su atención. Pegado a la pared y oculto bajo una sabana, había pasado desapercibido. McGonagall aparto la sabana y la habitación se ilumino con una luz blanca que emitía la superficie del espejo. La luz disminuyo en intensidad y en el espejo apareció la imagen de una mujer de cabellos dorados.

- La Profesora McGonagall supongo - dijo Nilda al ver a la mujer de las gafas cuadradas.

- Si ¿Y usted quien es?

- Nilda Lotka, descendiente de Hufflepuff - respondió la mujer rubia, aunque McGonagall ya había reconocido el nombre.

- Pensábamos que había muerto - dijo Minerva no muy sorprendida de que no fuera así.

- Antes de nada me gustaría decirle lo mucho que lamento la pérdida de Dumbledore - dijo Nilda con cierta tristeza y McGonagall se limito asentir - Ahora debo pedirle algo, es sumamente importante que no le hable a nadie sobre este espejo o acerca de lo que voy a decirle a continuación, Dumbledore lo comprendió y estoy segura de que usted también puede verlo.

- Si, lo entiendo - dijo Minerva comprendiendo que mientras todos pensaran que la heredera de Hufflepuff estaba muerta, nadie la buscaría.

Nilda pareció complacida por su comprensión, aunque no habría esperado otra cosa por su parte, Dumbledore siempre hablo maravillas de ella, alguien en quien se podía confiar ciegamente, y eso haría.

- Bien. Hace unos dos años, Dumbledore nos encomendó la misión de encontrar a la heredera de Ravenclaw y la pusiésemos a salvo. Hemos pasado todo ese tiempo buscándola, hasta que por fin hace no más de dos semanas, un poco menos quizás, dimos con ella, y nos apresuramos a cumplir la promesa que hicimos a Dumbledore.

- ¿Debo suponer entonces que usted tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de la señorita Granger? - dijo McGonagall empezando a entender lo que había sucedido.

- Ciertamente, sería una suposición acertada. Por supuesto, no fue nuestra intención que las cosas resultasen de este modo, pero el asunto se complico - dijo Nilda algo avergonzada - Le pido disculpas por haberles preocupado.

- ¿Pero ella se encuentra bien? - pregunto McGonagall preocupada.

- Bueno, recibió un Crucio y un Desmaius según tengo entendido, pero se esta recuperando bastante bien y deprisa. Aunque esta algo preocupada por una amiga que se encontraba con ella en ese momento - dijo Nilda haciéndose aun lado para que Hermione pudiese situarse frente al espejo.

- ¿Señorita Granger como se encuentra? - volvió a preguntar McGonagall al verla.

- Estoy bien profesora, no se preocupe. Pero dígame, ¿cómo esta Ginny? - pregunto Hermione de inmediato.

- Puede estar tranquila, la señorita Weasley llego sin problemas y se encuentra perfectamente - dijo McGonagall y Hermione respiro aliviada - Señorita Lotka ¿esta absolutamente segura de que no cometieron ningún error cuando buscaban a la heredera de Ravenclaw? - pregunto mirando ahora a la mujer que había alado de Hermione.

- Completamente. Admito que fue difícil, Rowena solo tuvo un hijo, Homero, pero su hijo tuvo cuatro hijos, tres chicas y un chico - dijo Nilda comenzando a contarles como había dado con Hermione - En el caso de dos de las nietas de Rowena, la línea de descendientes desaparecía en la tercera generación en un caso y en la cuarta en el otro. La tercera de las chicas, la que había sido la primera nieta de Rowena, Helara, aparentemente había muerto joven sin que llegase a tener hijos - siguió diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa - Optamos entonces por el chico, Cicerón, ya que parecía la única opción.

Nilda hizo una pausa repasando mentalmente lo que venía a continuación. McGonagall escuchaba con atención, hasta ahora lo que había dicho aquella mujer coincidía con las investigaciones realizadas por algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix en los seis últimos meses.

- Llegamos entonces a lo que parecía una posible solución, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Hylial Weiner, descendiente de Cicerón, se había casado con Orión Weasley, y el matrimonio tenía un único hijo. Tras estudiar el asunto en profundidad, descubrimos que aunque el niño era hijo de un matrimonio anterior de Orión, su primera esposa había fallecido al dar a luz y un año después él había vuelto a casarse, pero nunca tuvo más hijos, por lo que aquel niño no era un Ravenclaw - dijo Nilda recordando las caras de decepción cuando se encontraron con aquel imprevisto.

Lo repasaron todo una y mil veces y al final siempre llegaban a lo mismo, la línea de descendientes de Cicerón murió con Hylial. Los miembros de la Orden de Fénix que habían estado buscando a la heredera de Ravenclaw, habían seguido aquel mismo camino, con la diferencia de que ellos habían pasado por alto el detalle del niño. A Minerva no le sorprendió demasiado, siempre había pensado que aquellas investigaciones habían sido hechas con poco cuidado y con muchas prisas, todo estaba cogido con alfileres. Pero al final termino aceptándolo de mala gana a falta de una opción más sólida.

- Volvimos entonces al principio, y se nos ocurrió investigar la línea de Helara - dijo Nilda.

- ¿Pero no había muerto? - pregunto Hermione confundida.

- En realidad no. Únicamente se había casado con un muggle, alguien sin poderes mágicos y que por tanto no pertenecía al mundo mágico. Si al menos hubiese sido hijo de muggles, que después de todo era un mago, su familia lo habría aceptado, pero con un muggle no podían aceptarlo - dijo Nilda frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, se notaba que aquello le molestaba - El caso es que no la borraron del tapiz familiar, pero la hicieron pasar por muerta. Después de eso Helara se desvinculo por completo del resto de la familia. Sus hijos nacieron con poderes mágicos, y al igual que su madre, decidieron casarse con muggles. Dos generaciones después, ya no había magos entre los descendientes de Helara. Bueno, no los hubo, hasta que nació Hermione.

La joven de cabello castaño se sonrojo ligeramente y evito mirar a nadie algo incomoda, aun no terminaba de creérselo.

- Es más, puedo probar lo que estoy diciendo. Hermione, apuesto a que has visto este escudo antes en tu casa - dijo Nilda sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino, en la cabecera había grabado un escudo con un águila en el centro.

- No - dijo Hermione muy segura - En mi casa no, pero recuerdo haberlo visto en casa de mis abuelos - añadió con la misma seguridad - ¿Qué tiene de especial ese escudo?

- Es el águila de Ravenclaw señorita Granger, es el antiguo escudo de los Ravenclaw - dijo la profesora McGonagall que había reconocido de inmediato el escudo.

- Pero no se parece al escudo de Ravenclaw que tenemos en Hogwarts - dijo Hermione examinando con más detenimiento el escudo.

- Los escudos familiares de los Fundadores eran diferentes a los que luego utilizaron para sus casas en Hogwarts - le dijo Minerva - Los escudos de las casas de Hogwarts eran variaciones de sus escudos familiares.

- Así es - dijo Nilda que conocía bien ese detalle sobre los escudos - Helara era la nieta favorita de Rowena, por eso le entrego el escudo antes de que se marchara, sabía que no volvería a verla.

Hermione no salía de su asombro, ella heredera de Ravenclaw, no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se sentía feliz, asombrada, maravillada, pero también sentía miedo, preocupación, inquietud.

- Oh, Profesora McGonagall, se nos hace un poco tarde y nos están esperando - dijo de repente Nilda y Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar su voz - Dumbledore nos pidió que la encontráramos y la mantuviésemos a salvo, y eso es lo que voy hacer - se apresuro añadir antes de que McGonagall le pidiera que llevase de vuelta a la joven - Considero que por el momento el lugar más seguro para Hermione es este, al menos mientras Hogwarts no abra sus puertas nuevamente.

- Todavía no es seguro que Hogwarts abra este curso, el Ministerio aun no se ha decidido al respecto, y los padres de la señorita Granger están preocupados - dijo Minerva informando más que en un intento por convencer aquella mujer.

Si Dumbledore había decidido confiar en Nilda, cosa que no ponía en duda, no tenía intención de contradecir su juicio. Además ella también creía que por ahora estaría más segura en aquel lugar, donde quiera que se encontrara. Por otro lado, aunque Nilda no podía recordarlo porque era muy pequeña, Minerva conocía a sus abuelos y la había visto en una ocasión, aunque por supuesto los niños crecen y su aspecto cambia mucho, pero Nilda aun conservaba ese algo que según su abuela la hacía especial. No muchos sabían que los Lotka eran de los últimos descendientes vivos de Hufflepuff, pero McGonagall era uno de esos pocos. Por eso había decidido confiar en ella. Mientras Nilda y McGonagall debatían sobre la importancia de que Hogwarts abriese sus puertas de nuevo, Hermione se pregunto si debía decirles que había decidido acompañar a Harry en su busca de los Horcruxes y no tenía intención de volver a Hogwarts el curso siguiente. Finalmente decidió no decir nada por el momento, ni si quiera sabía si Harry habría cambiado de opinión, cuando habían llegado a Grimmauld Place no pareció tan dispuesto a seguir con la búsqueda, tampoco es que supieran por donde seguir buscando. La voz de Nilda la devolvió a la realidad. Hermione vio que la imagen de la profesora McGonagall había desaparecido de la superficie espejo y este volvía a ser un espejo normal. Hermione se vio de nuevo siguiendo a Nilda por el pasillo. Hacía poco que había caído la noche y todas las luces del pasillo se habían encendido.

- Antes has dicho que nos estaban esperando ¿Quién nos espera? - pregunto Hermione al ver que Nilda pasaba por delante de la habitación en la que había despertado unas horas atrás.

- Es cierto, aun no te lo he dicho. Esta noche tenemos una reunión, los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw, hace años que más o menos trabajamos juntos. Naturalmente si estás cansada, o no te apetece venir, puedes quedarte en tu habitación dar un paseo, como tu quieras - dijo la mujer de ojos azules y Hermione negó, tenía curiosidad por conocer a los otros Ravenclaw - Mejor, porque Milo estaba deseando de conocerte, se va a poner loco de contento cuando te vea - siguió diciendo Nilda sonriendo divertida y por primera vez a Hermione le recordó a su hermano.

Bajaron por las escaleras y al llegar a un amplio vestíbulo, Nilda giro hacia la derecha, entrando en un largo pasillo con grandes ventanales. Al fondo había una enorme puerta de madera. De repente Hermione reconoció el pasillo, era el mismo que el de sus sueños, solo que en esta ocasión las luces estaban encendidas, y una de las hojas de la puerta del fondo estaba completamente abierta.

- Espera un momento aquí - le dijo Nilda cuando llegaron hasta la puerta y luego entro en la sala.

Hermione aguardaba impaciente en el pasillo, había esperado mucho para saber que había en aquella sala, y ahora no era ningún sueño, todo era real Porqué lo era, ¿o no? Hermione se pellizco el brazo para asegurarse de que no estaba dormida y abrió la boca para dejar escapar un quejido silencioso. Nilda regreso unos minutos después, parecía preocupada por algo, pero no lo menciono.

- Ya puedes entrar - le dijo.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta entrando en la sala con la que tantas noches habías soñado. En sus sueños, solo había logrado entrar en aquella habitación dos o tres veces, y solo durante unos pocos segundos, antes de que la voz la despertara. Hermione observo la sala ahora perfectamente iluminada mientras caminaba hasta donde se había detenido Nilda. El centro de la habitación estaba la gran mesa rectangular, solo que en esta ocasión si había sillas a su alrededor. Había 12 sillas a cada lado de la mesa, las que se encontraban de espaldas a las ventanas tenían grabado el escudo de los Ravenclaw, mientras que las otras tenían el escudo de los Hufflepuff. Solo tres de las sillas estaban vacías. La mayoría de los presentes miraban a Hermione con la boca abierta sin decir nada, algunos parecían estar aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Pero si es una chiquilla! - grito de repente un hombre con el pelo algo canoso desde el extremo más alejado de Hermione.

- Volterra no puedes dejar que una niña nos lidere - intervino una mujer dirigiéndose a un hombre joven que estaba sentado más o menos en el centro de la mesa.

Hermione se fijo en él, era un hombre de unos 28 años, más joven que la mujer y el hombre que habían hablado en primer lugar. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones.

- Pero es la heredera de Ravenclaw - dijo con solemnidad un hombre rubio con las sienes plateadas.

- Sigue siendo una chiquilla - le respondió la mujer que había hablado antes.

Y entonces todos comenzaron a gritar tratando de hacer prevalecer su opinión. Algunos ponían en duda que realmente se tratase de la heredera de Ravenclaw, otros lo aceptaban pero seguían diciendo que era demasiado joven, otros parecían divertidos con el alboroto. Hermione se fijo entonces en una joven de unos 25, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Ella no discutía como los demás, se limitaba a mirar a Hermione con una enigmática sonrisa. Hermione la observo y la vio mover los labios. "Bienvenida" leyó en sus labios y entonces la reconoció.

- ¡TU! ¡Tú eras la que aparecía en mis sueños! - grito Hermione sorprendida.

Todos callaron de golpe y miraron a la joven de ojos verdes.

- ¿Cassandra? - le pregunto Volterra.

- Si, es ella, estoy segura, Milo - respondió la joven y algunos soltaron una exhalación derrotados.

Milo estrecho los ojos mirando a Hermione, estudiándola. Luego saco un libro y lo deslizo sobre la mesa.

- Ábrelo - le dijo - Vamos, ábrelo, ¿A qué esperas? - añadió impaciente al ver que no reaccionaba.

Hermione miro a Nilda que asintió. Con cautela se acerco hasta la mesa, tomo el libro y lo abrió como si nada. Desde el lado Ravenclaw se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro. Hermione los miro sin entender.

- Ninguno de nosotros podía abrir ese libro, ni si quiera yo que soy descendiente directo de Robert Ravenclaw puedo, solo me permite tocarlo, nada más - aclaro Milo y suspiro resinado.

- Creo que tendrás que seguir liderando a los Ravenclaw - dijo Cassandra que encontraba todo aquello muy divertido.

- Con suerte Dreick ocupara mi lugar cuando llegue - dijo Milo con poco optimismo, pues la cosa no pintaba bien - Bueno niña, no te quedes hay de pie, ven a sentarte - añadió esta vez dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Hermione dudo, pero finalmente decidió ocupar el asiento vació que había a lado Cassandra.

- Nilda nos ha dicho que te llamas Hermione Granger - dijo Milo cuando se hubo sentado y ella asintió - Bien, Hermione, te presentare al resto. Los de allí al fondo son Tiberio Lindeman y su esposa Dana - dijo señalando al hombre y la mujer que habían hablado en primer lugar - Raz y Nerea Ledesma - prosiguió señalado al hombre rubio y a la mujer que había a continuación - Aleo De Chef - dijo indicando a un hombre joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules - Gaia Da Bellani - una mujer de no más de 20 años, cabello castaño no muy oscuro y ojos azules - Ella es Cassandra Wulffran y yo soy Milo Volterra - concluyo la presentación.

- Bienvenida al clan Ravenclaw Hermione - dijo Aleo con una amplia sonrisa.

**Continuara………**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bien, bien, creo que ya habrán quedado despejadas las dudas en torno a la heredera de Ravenclaw. Ahora es cuando yo debería decir……siento que he dejado pistas como yunques, jajajajajaja. No, en serio, no me sorprendió que mucho por no decir todos no creyerais que la heredera era Ginny, ni yo misma me lo creía y eso que lo estaba escribiendo. Pero no tiene tanta gracia si os lo digo yo como si lo leéis. Tengo que decir que yo soy Huffllepuff de corazón, y aunque Rowling no trata demasiado bien a esta casa, a mi me gusta, igual que Ravenclaw, por eso decidí que fuesen ellos quien la encontraran, que hicieran lo que nadie más pudo hacer. Siento haberme retrasado en subir este capitulo, solo espero que os haya gustado. Bueno, este capitulo, además de estar dedicado a mis compañeros de la Orden de Nox, pero sobre todo y de manera especial a tres personas, a Loky y Magellan que comparte personaje en un caso por la personalidad y en el otro por el nombre que casi sin querer coincidió, y a Hibari quien tuvo a bien recordarme las extraordinarias habilidades de Ginny con el mocomurcielago :P

**Caelius: **Muchisimas gracias. Espero que ahora con los nombres ya te pierdas un poco menos con los nuevos :P Me alegra que te este gustando, resulta halagador que sigas mi historia con tanto interés.

**pedro: **Es lo que había dicho, ¿no? Pistas como yunques, jejejeje. Gracias por tu review.

**lokylovewood: **Tita Loky gracias por dejarme con vida y por tus ánimos. Me alegro de que te gusten mis yunques.

**pattym:** Muchas gracias. Bueno, creo que tu pregunta ya tiene una respuesta Al menos la primera, con respecto a la segunda……..más adelante se vera.

**Lilith Granger:** Si, Nix es justamente por eso, por la deida de la noche. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Como ya has visto, el asunto de la heredera ha quedado desvelado y claro. Hermione no podía ser la Heredera de Hufflepuff, porque ya había alguien que lo era desde el principio. Más adelante ire dando pistillas sobre quien era esa voz, y estoy segura de que todos lo sabreis antes incluso de que yo lo confirme.

**enigranger: **Ya has visto quien se llevo a Hermione y porque, como bien pensaste, era una de las herederas. No tardaras mucho en conocer la historia de Draco y entonces sabras porque Voldemort lo quiere muerto.

**chokolatito19: **Vaya, siento hacerte sufrir y ni mucho menos quería enviarte al hospital, jejeje. Ahora mismo leo tu fic y te dejo un review con mi opinión sincera


	6. Capitulo 5: Sentimientos de culpa

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos de culpa**

Hacia horas que había anochecido, la tenue luz de unas viejas y sucias farolas iluminaba pobremente la calle desierta. Un joven de mirada gris se deslizaba sigilosamente entre las sombras tratando de mantenerse lejos de miradas indiscretas. Sentía el corazón en la garganta latiendo con fuerza, ya estaba cerca, pero sabía que no estaría a salvo hasta que no llegase. Un fuerte ruido lo sobresalto, Draco se detuvo y dando un salto se pego a la mugrienta pared de uno de los edificios ocultándose aun más en las sombras. Se escucho un maullido y un gato negro salio de entre los contenedores de basura. Draco contuvo el aliento estrechando los ojos para mirar al gato con suspicacia un instante, antes de decidir que solo era un gato callejero corriente.

- Otra vez tú - dijo al gato en un susurro que el animal escucho perfectamente ya que maulló como respuesta - Me has dado un susto de muerte - se habría sentido estúpido diciéndole aquello al felino de no ser porque estaba convencido de que podía entenderlo.

El gato maulló débilmente y se acerco al chico para rozar su pierna.

- Vamos, seguro que puedo encontrar algo mejor para ti - dijo Draco lanzando una desdeñosa mirada a los contenedores.

Draco echo andar de nuevo con el gato negro pegado a sus talones. No tardo en llegar hasta un viejo edificio pasada la mitad de la calle. Subió los escalones de madera evitando pisar algunos que de antemano sabía que crujían más de la cuenta. En aquel edificio solo había un par de casa por planta y apenas vivía gente, un matrimonio de ancianos en la primera planta y una mujer con su hija en la tercera. Todos muggles como el resto del vecindario. Draco pensó que ningún mago que se preciara viviría en semejante lugar, un barrio lleno de muggles y de los más feos que había visto nunca, al menos el barrio donde vivía Granger tenía buena pinta y no como aquel. Pero por eso era un escondite tan perfecto, nadie podría imaginar que Draco Malfoy llegaría a rebajarse tanto. Los otros edificios del barrio eran viejos por fuera, pero muchos estaban restaurados por dentro. Aquel edificio por el contrario presentaba un aspecto bastante lamentable también por dentro. En las paredes de toda la escalera había desconchones, algunos llegaban hasta los ladrillos, y en algunas zonas había goteras. Draco se detuvo al llegar al rellano de la segunda planta, miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus vecinos andaba por allí cerca y entonces se aproximo a la pared.

- Pastel de calabaza - murmuro el rubio mirando fijamente a un punto de la pared.

Inmediatamente las puertas de los otros dos pisos se desplazaron en direcciones opuestas para hacer sitio a una tercera que se materializo como salida de la nada. Draco entro sin perder tiempo dejando pasar al gato también. En cuanto la tercera puerta se cerro, las otras dos regresaron a su lugar. Encantamiento Fidelius. Había sido idea de su madre, el año anterior cuando las cosas se habían puesto serias, Narcisa Malfoy había querido tener un lugar seguro por si el asunto se torcía más de lo debido. En ese momento Draco había pensado que era una exageración, ahora agradecía la prudencia de su madre, más aun después de lo sucedido a principio de las vacaciones. La casa era más bien pequeña, un salón-comedor que tenía el espacio justo para una mesa con un par de sillas, un sofá y poco más, una pequeña cocina, un baño bastante pequeño también y un par de habitaciones en las que solo cabía una cama y un armario no muy grande. En realidad había sido una única habitación no demasiado grande, que se había dividido en dos más pequeñas mediante una nueva pared creada gracias a la magia. Desde luego nada tenía que ver con la enorme mansión Malfoy. Un hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro, grasiento, se asomo desde el salón.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Deberías haber vuelto hace horas - siseo Snape que estaba algo nervioso por el retraso.

- No fue culpa mía - dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros - Ese auror loco, Moody, estaba allí. No pude acercarme hasta que se marcho. Y luego tuve que ir a comprar la comida a esa tienda muggles - se quejo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Draco camino hasta la cocina con el gato negro detrás y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de saquito diminuto. Apunto al saquito con su varita, un pequeño destello lo alcanzo y al instante en el lugar del saquito había una bolsa llena de comida. Snape observo al gato con cautela y no tardo en llegar a la misma conclusión que el joven rubio, era un gato callejero, pero aun así le pareció percibir algo mágico en él.

- ¿Y ese gato? - pregunto Snape sintiendo curiosidad sobre que podía haber impulsado a chico para llevar allí un animal de ese tipo.

- Estaba en la calle, llevo dos días viéndola hurgar en la basura - respondió Draco mientras buscaba algo dentro de la bolsa que había traído.

- ¿Vas adoptar a un gato callejero? No parece muy propio de un Malfoy - dijo Snape burlón.

Snape no pudo evitar pensar que la estancia en aquella casa estaba resultando demasiado dura para su antiguo alumno. Tampoco es que resultase tan extraño, después de todo, aquella casa entera cabía en la habitación de Draco, y su nueva habitación no era mucho más grande que el armario que tenía en su habitación de la mansión Malfoy. Por otro lado, después de haberse pasado los primeros días quejándose sin parar, parecía que el joven Malfoy se estaba adaptando a la nueva situación, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco es propio de un Malfoy vivir entre muggles, o ir hacer la compra - dijo el chico de ojos grises - Además, quiero tener una mascota, alguien que me haga compañía, usted no habla demasiado profesor Snape - añadió encontrando al fin lo que andaba buscando, una lata de comida de gato.

- Solo Snape, Severus si lo prefiere señor Malfoy, ya no soy su profesor - le recordó el hombre de ojos negros.

- Vale, y yo soy solo Draco, Severus - dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la salida de la cocina con la lata de comida para gatos y el animalillo detrás.

Draco se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir y se volvió hacia Snape que ya había comenzado a vaciar la bolsa comprobando que estuviese todo.

- Los que se llevaron a la sangre sucia de Granger, no eran de la Orden del Fénix, ¿Aun piensa que Weasley es la heredera? - pregunto el rubio, aun le costaba creérselo.

- Lo sé, cuesta creerlo, pero así es - dijo Snape mirando con cara de asco una caja de cereales que tenían un bicho sonriente pintado - No sé porque se llevaron a Granger, pero seguí durante un tiempo las averiguaciones que se estaban haciendo para encontrar a la heredera de Ravenclaw, y todo apuntaba a Weasley, no había más opciones. Aunque reconozco que yo no habría apostado jamás por ella - admitió sin mucho interés.

Draco no pregunto nada más y salio definitivamente de la cocina, dejando a Snape allí pensando en que podía preparar para cenar.

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados frente a un par de platos con su cena, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde que habían regresado de la casa de los señores Granger. Ginny ni si quiera había querido cenar, había subido directamente a su habitación nada más llegar y allí seguí desde entonces. Ron estaba comiendo sin muchas ganas, mientras que Harry a su lado le daba veinte vueltas a la comida en el plato antes de pinchar un trozo para comérselo. La señora Weasley miraba a Lupin con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente disgustada por el estado en el que habían vuelto los tres chicos.

- A medio día apenas si habéis probado bocado, tenéis que comer algo - le dijo Molly con gesto preocupado - Sobre todo tu Harry, que estás muy delgado, y tú Ron estas empezando a verte demasiado delgado también - le regaño la rechoncha mujer.

- No tenemos mucha hambre mama - dijo Ron mirando un instante a su amigo comprendiendo que debía sentirse igual que él.

- Ya lo sé hijo, pero tenéis que comer - dijo la señora Weasley con cierta tristeza, le dolía ver a los dos chicos en ese estado y saber que no podía hacer nada por ellos - Yo también siento lo que le ha pasado a Hermione, pero el no comer no arreglara las cosas.

Hasta ahora no había dicho nada al respecto, y Harry incluso había llegado pensar que la señora Weasley se había alegrado de que hubiese sido Hermione a quien había desaparecido y no su hija, cosa que por otro lado él no podía reprocharle e incluso podía comprender. Sin embargo no era así, porque Molly Weasley también era madre, y aunque se alegrase porque su hija hubiese regresado sana y salva, también podía imaginar la pena y la angustia de los padres de Hermione por la perdida de su única hija. Ella tenía siete hijos, ocho contando a quien quería Harry como si fuese también hijo suyo, y no sabía que haría si llegase a perder alguno de ellos, la sola idea le aterrorizaba. Por eso podía imaginar como debían sentirse los señores Granger en ese momento. Además conocía a Hermione desde que era una niña, era amiga de su hija, y en ese tiempo había llegado a tomarle mucho cariño. Por supuesto que sentía la pérdida de la joven y le dolía casi tanto como a los dos chicos.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se metió en la boca el trozo de filete que había pinchado con el tenedor y volvió a pinchar otro más mientras masticaba con calma. Ron a su lado lo imito. La señora Weasley suspiro sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

- Voy a subirle algo de cenar a Ginny, a ver si come algo - les dijo la mujer pelirroja poniendo el plato de Ginny en una bandeja.

- Deja que se la suba yo, hablare con ella e intentare que coma algo - se ofreció Tonks.

- ¿No te importa? Quiero terminar de preparar la cena para los demás.

- Claro - dijo la bruja del pelo rosa cogiendo la bandeja con la comida.

Tonks subió las escaleras con cuidado para no tirar la cena de la chica pelirroja por el camino. Ginny se encontraba sentada sobre su cama cuando Tonks entro en la habitación llevando la bandeja con algo de comida.

- Te he subido algo de comer - dijo Tonks dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

- No tengo hambre - dijo Ginny sin mirarla.

- Pero tienes que comer, morirte de hambre no va a cambiar las cosas.

- Tu no lo entiendes Tonks, Hermione puede estar muerta o algo peor y todo por mi culpa, porque fui egoísta - dijo la pelirroja tratando de reprimir un sollozo.

- No fue culpa tuya, tú no querías que pasara lo que paso. Hermione decidió protegerte por si misma, tú nunca se lo pediste - dijo Tonks tratando de hacerla razonar.

- Eso lo sé, y no es por eso por lo que me siento tan miserable. Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie, por miedo a que Harry y Ron puedan enterarse y me odien.

Ginny hizo una pausa, dudando si debía seguir hablando o callar, pero necesitaba contarle aquello a alguien, y ella confiaba en Tonks.

- Ginny, sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que no es tan terrible como piensas - dijo Tonks con tranquilidad.

- Si que lo es - insistió la chica pelirroja - Yo estaba furiosa con Hermione porque ella había podido ir con Harry y yo no, me molesto muchísimo que la dejase acompañarlo y a mi no. Mientras estábamos escondidas esperando que llegase el momento apropiado para salir, no dejaba de pensar que era estúpido estar allí, que perdíamos el tiempo, que podíamos haber vuelto desde hacía rato.

Ginny hizo una nueva pausa para mirar a Tonks tratando de examinar su reacción por lo que le había dicho hasta el momento y tomar aire antes de soltar lo que más le atormentaba.

- entonces vi que la calle estaba completamente desierta, no había absolutamente nadie. Mire a Hermione, ella seguía dormida - exhaló aire y continuo - Entonces las últimas palabras de Harry resonaron en mi cabeza "Si le pasa algo a Ginny será culpa tuya" - dijo repitiendo las palabras del joven moreno.

Tonks al fin comprendió lo que quería decir Ginny, pero no la interrumpió.

- Salí de allí sin hacer ruido, dejando a Hermione dormida. Iba a regresar antes que Hermione, y Harry se enfadaría con ella. Estaba calculado - prosiguió esbozando una triste sonrisa - Todo iba bien, hasta que al intentar bajar al metro me tope con los mortifagos que nos perseguían y la cosa empezó a complicarse. Supongo que Hermione debió despertarse, y al no verme allí salio a buscarme. Ya sabes el resto - concluyo Ginny sintiendo un extraño alivio por habérselo contado a alguien.

Tonks no hablo inmediatamente. Sin embargo para sorpresa de la pelirroja, no le recrimino por su actitud egoísta e infantil, sino que se mostró comprensiva.

- Todos cometemos errores. Tú no querías que le pasara nada a Hermione. Cuando la dejaste atrás también la estabas protegiendo, porque los mortifagos te perseguían a ti, y eso lo sabías - dijo Tonks tratando de razonar.

- Lo sé, eso me ayudo a decidirme para dejarla allí, pero solo fue la mitad, la otra mitad no fue tan noble - dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tonks la abrazo tratando de confortarla.

- ¿Y sabes lo peor? - dijo Ginny y Tonks negó - Lo peor es que estoy segura que ella no me salvo por lo que dijo Harry o por ser la heredera. No, ella lo hizo porque somos amigas. Y mira que amiga resulto ser - termino diciendo la pelirroja y su voz de quebró.

- Tranquila, has hecho todo lo que has podido para ayudar a Hermione, viniste aquí y nos dijiste todo lo que recordabas - la animo Tonks.

Aquella palabras le recordaron lo que Draco le había dicho aquella tarde sobre el escudo, y recordó también que Lupin había mostrado interés en saber más de él.

- Tonks, he…. - dudo un instante, aun no se atrevía a mencionar a Draco - He recordado algo sobre el escudo - dijo finalmente.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el norte de Alemania, en la sala de reuniones de la mansión Volterra, Hermione trataba de centrar su atención en lo que allí se decía. Pero en su mente aun daba vueltas muchas cosas y le costaba mantener la concentración. Hacía a penas un par de horas que le habían comunicado que era la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, y aun le costaba creérselo, de hecho pensaba que se encontraba en un sueño del que iba a despertar de un momento a otro. Pero todo aquello no era ningún sueño, era muy real. Una vocecita en su interior le decía que en el fondo siempre lo había sabido, luego venía otra que le decía que no conocía de nada aquellas personas así que como podía saber que no estaban mintiendo o simplemente equivocados, entonces volvía la vocecita del principio y le decía a la segunda que cerrara el pico, y por último había una tercera vocecita que no decía mucho se limitaba a dar saltos de alegría, mientras la voz que aun no se lo creía del todo le dice "y que pasa con Ginny", a lo que la tercera vocecita respondía "a esa que le den". Hermione estaba empezando a sentirse algo mareada con tanta vocecita, aunque el golpe que se había llevado en la cabeza también tenía algo que ver. Había momentos en los que Hermione se sentía también inquieta al ser consciente de que algunas de a las personas que se encontraban en la habitación no estaban especialmente contentas por tenerla allí, lo aceptaban, pero no terminaba de gustarles. Miro de reojo a Milo, el era una de esas personas que no estaban demasiado contentas. Suspiro en silencio.

- Cuando se estresa es un poco gruñón, pero se alegra de que estés aquí - le dijo Cassandra en voz baja.

A la joven de cabello castaño no le costo suponer que sus pensamientos debían resultar bastante predecibles por la expresión de su cara.

Volvió a fijarse en la silla vacía a la izquierda de Milo, la silla del tal Dreick Tansley, y recordó como Nilda había enviado a su hermano hacía horas a buscarlo. Se fijo entonces también en la silla vacía del lado Hufflepuff de la mesa, Diego Halffter un hombre de aproximadamente 33 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones que ocupaba el asiento contiguo, no dejaba de lanzar miradas preocupadas al asiento vacío. Nilda le había presentado a la otra mitad de la mesa antes de comenzar la reunión, intercambio de ideas, estrategias o lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo allí. Los asientos que estaban a ambos lados de Nilda se encontraban ocupados por un hombre de unos 34 y una mujer de apenas 30 años. A la izquierda se encontraba Amelia Haeckel una mujer un poco más baja que Nilda, con pelo negro y ojos marrones, y a la derecha estaba Alexander Markus, un hombre bastante alto de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules. En el asiento que quedaba entre Amelia y Diego había una mujer que rondaba los 35, de mirada y cabello castaños, Synedra Fleiss. A la derecha de Alexander se encontraban Dante Kelvar, un hombre de 44 años, pelo canoso y ojos claros que a Hermione le había parecido agradable, a su lado Morgana Worster, una bruja de unos 29 años, con el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones, Mia Van Holften, una mujer de 38 años pelo castaño y ojos color miel y su esposo Orestes Van Holften, un hombre de no más de 40, pelo negro y ojos marrones. Hermione salio de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que la reunión había terminado. De nuevo comenzó a sentirse inquieta, no sabía que se suponía iba a pasar ahora con ella. "Si hubiese prestado más atención" le reprocho la voz de su mala conciencia. Vio a Gaia darle la vuelta a la mesa acercándose hasta donde estaba Nilda, uniéndose a Diego, para comentarle algo en voz baja. No pudo llegar a oír lo que decían pero por sus miradas al asiento vacío de Leo, supo que hablaban de él. Hermione se pregunto entonces a donde habría enviado Nilda a su hermano, tan lejos estaría ese sitio que no había podido regresar aun, o tal vez era otro el motivo de su retraso. Se fijo entonces en que Milo se había alejado un poco para hablar con Tiberio y Dana. La joven de ojos color miel se sobresalto al ver que se acercaban a ella.

- Bienvenida joven heredera - dijo Tiberio con sinceridad y resignación - Lamento lo de antes, no pretendíamos incomodarte, es solo que esperábamos a alguien un poco más….adulto.

- Si, pero de cualquier forma, nos alegra saber que estas aquí, y a salvo - añadió Dana con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo comprendo - dijo Hermione.

- Se ha hecho un poco tarde, quizás vaya siendo hora de irse a cenar - dijo Nilda en voz alta para que todos pudiesen escucharla.

- Nilda, tu hermano…… - empezó a decir Milo sin llegar a concluir la frase, no hacía falta, ella ya sabía lo que quería preguntarle.

- Morgana acaba de ir a ver si ha regresado - dijo la mujer de cabello dorado enseguida.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de añadir algo más, pues en ese momento se escucho un grito ahogado y la voz de Morgana llego con claridad desde el pasillo.

- Por las barbas de Merlín - dijo Morgana con voz aguda.

Milo se precipito hacia la puerta con Tiberio y Nerea pegados a su espalda. Pero antes de que llegasen alcanzar la salida de la gran habitación, Leo aparecía en el umbral de la puerta acompañado por un niño de unos 10 años. El joven rubio tenía un pequeño corte sobre la ceja izquierda y el pelo algo revuelto. El niño por el contrario presentaba un corte profundo que aun sangraba en su mejilla izquierda, un rasponazo en la nariz y un golpe en la frente, sus ropas estaban manchadas de tierra, al igual que su pelo castaño claro, y sangre seca, y sus ojos color miel mostraban una mirada cargada de tristeza y desconcierto. En seguida Nerea se abrió paso hasta Leo, y se agacho junto al niño.

- Criatura, como te has hecho esto - dijo Nerea sujetando la cara del niño entre sus manos para examinar sus heridas - Hay que desinfectar ese corte.

- Espera, te traeré el botiquín - dijo Morgana y se marcho corriendo por el pasillo.

Sentaron al niño en la mesa mientras Nerea seguía observando sus heridas con gesto preocupado. Alexander empujo a Leo para que saliera al pasillo, Nilda y Milo salieron también de la sala mientras que Cassandra, Amelia y Tiberio se agolpaban en la puerta. Hermione permaneció a medio camino entre la puerta y el lugar donde se encontraba el niño.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - le urgió Alexander.

- Los mortifagos se nos habían adelantado - dijo Leo con rabia - Cuando llegamos Dreick, Ulrich y Atenea estaban estaba atrapados. Dreick y Ulrich murieron antes de que pudiésemos llegar hasta ellos.

Milo se apoyo contra la pared echando la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando ruidosamente para calmarse.

- ¿Y Atenea? - pregunto Milo sin muchas esperanzas.

- Nicolai la ha llevado al hospital. Estaba herida, pero creo que se pondrá bien - respondió Leo.

- ¿Y que hace Cefiro aquí? - pregunto Alexander algo molesto por como se había resuelto todo - Creía que estaba en casa de Selene.

- Parece ser que los mortifagos pasaron antes por allí y su madre lo envió con su padre en un intento de ponerlo a salvo - explico Leo con tristeza - Llego solo unas horas antes que los mortifagos.

- ¿Entonces ella…..? - dijo Tiberio desde la puerta.

- Esta muerta - dijo Leo venciendo el nudo de su garganta.

Morgana se abrió paso como pudo entre los que se habían agolpado en la puerta y llego hasta Nerea. El niño seguía sentado en la mesa sin decir palabra, de repente su mirada se cruzo con la de Hermione y ella pudo percibir con claridad la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos. No pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón.

- Esto te escocerá un poco - le advirtió Nerea antes de empezar a limpiarle el corte de la mejilla.

El niño solo hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia un instante y no se quejo. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar como de cerca de la muerte habría estado aquel niño, o incluso ella.

Tonks volvió a bajar a la cocina casi veinte minutos después con el plato de la cena de Ginny completamente vacío. La señora Weasley la miro agradecida, sorprendida y aliviada, todo a la vez. Harry y Ron seguían allí sentados, ya habían terminado su cena, pero Molly había insistido en que se tomasen algo de postre antes de dejarlos subir a su habitación. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que Tonks no había bajado sola, Ginny la acompañaba.

- Remus, parece ser que Ginny ha recordado algo más sobre el escudo - dijo Tonks.

Harry y Ron se volvieron para mirarla sorprendidos y esperanzados.

- No es gran cosa - dijo Ginny tímidamente.

- Cualquier cosa que puedas decirnos, por pequeña que pueda parecerte, puede ser un detalle importante que nos ayude para saber quien se ha llevado a Hermione - dijo el licántropo.

- El escudo que había en las capas de los que se llevaron a Hermione se parecía al de Hufflepuff, quiero decir que tenía un tejón como el escudo de Hufflepuff, pero no era como el de Hogwarts - dijo Ginny recordando la vaga descripción de Draco.

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada perplejos y luego miraron a Lupin que parecía estar tratando de recordar que otros escudos conocía que tuviesen un tejón por emblema.

- A ver, espera, ¿insinúas que una panda de Hufflepuff radicales ha secuestrado a Hermione? - le pregunto Ron pensando que su hermana se había vuelto del todo loca, si todavía hubiese dicho Slytherin, habría sido diferente.

A Harry también le sonaba todo aquello muy descabellado, pero prefería mantener la boca cerrada y abstenerse de opinar.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! - chillo Ginny irritada por la actitud de su hermano.

- Pues ha sonado como eso - insistió Ron.

- Ya está bien - intervino la señora Weasley - ¿Remus, Tienes idea de que escudo puede ser?

- Aun no, pero echare un vistazo algunos libros de escudos y emblemas a ver si encuentro en ellos un escudo con la descripción que nos ha dado Ginny - dijo Lupin pensativo.

Remus cada vez estaba más convencido de que los secuestradores de Hermione no eran mortifagos. Pero no quiso decir nada para no dar falsas esperanzas a nadie antes de tiempo.

Había pasado ya algo más de una hora desde que Leo había hecho su aparición con el niño. Tiberio y Dana había ido al hospital para saber como se encontraba Atenea, el resto habían ido al comedor para cenar, aunque no había muchas ganas de comer. Nerea y Raz tampoco se habían quedado a comer, tras asegurarse de que el niño se encontraba bien habían abandonado la mansión. En esos momentos el comedor estaba casi desierto, ya solo quedaban allí Hermione, el niño, Leo y una chica rubia llamada Andrea que tendría más o menos la edad de Hermione. Milo estaba hablando con Nilda en alguna parte de la enorme mansión sobre lo sucedido. Hermione no sabía donde se habrían metido los demás, pero tampoco estaba segura de cual era el camino para regresar a su habitación, así decidió esperar allí hasta que Nilda volviera o León terminase de cenar, lo cual parecía bastante difícil pues aun tenía el plato casi entero. La joven del pelo enmarañado vio entonces que el niño no había tocado su cena, que estaba ya fría en su plato.

- Tienes que comer si quieres ponerte bien - le dijo Andrea.

El niño miro al plato con desgana y luego miro a Andrea dándole a entender que no tenía ni ganas ni intención de tocar su cena.

- Andrea tiene razón - dijo la voz de Nilda haciendo que el niño se sobresaltara.

Nilda había entrado en el comedor con Milo y Alexander sin que nadie los escuchase llegar.

- ¿Podéis dejarme un momento con Cefiro? Quiero hablar con él - dijo la mujer de cabello dorado.

Hermione se pregunto que era lo que iba a decirle al niño, pero no quiso preguntar y se limito a seguir a los demás hasta el pasillo. Leo fue el último en salir, miro a su hermana y se levanto del asiento con brusquedad, cerrando la puerta del comedor con un portazo. Alexander le dio una severa mirada que el joven ignoro por completo.

- Maldición - dijo Leo entre diente dándole una fuerte patada a la pared del pasillo - Si solo hubiese……

- Si solo, no existe, Leo. Y lo sabes - le dijo con calma Alexander.

- No ha sido culpa tuya - añadió la chica rubia.

- Pero solo teníamos que haber llegado 5 minutos antes, solo eso 5 minutos y ahora Dreick y Ulrich estarían aquí y ese niño….. - trato de decir pero no fue capaz de terminar.

Apretó los puños y volvió a darle otra patada a la pared.

- Esa pared no te ha hecho nada, así que deja de darle patas - le regaño Alexander - Nadie puede cambiar lo que ha sucedido esta noche.

- Alexander tiene razón. Tú no puedes saber si el haber llegado 5 minutos antes les habría salvado la vida - dijo con calma Milo hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado - Has traído a Cefiro hasta aquí, y esta bien, algo magullado, pero se recuperara. También la trajiste a ella - añadió señalando a Hermione con la cabeza - Deberías sentirte orgulloso por lo que has hecho y no culparte por lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Leo resoplo, y se apoyo en la pared cansado. Apenas había dormido después y traer a Hermione y ahora se sentía culpable por haber dormido, pensaba que si hubiese ido en ese momento a buscar a Dreick ahora estaría allí con ellos, y Ulrich también. Era cierto que no le habían pedido antes fuese a buscarlos, pero aun así se sentía culpable. Milo debió adivinar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza porque dijo……

- Si hubieses ido antes puede que Cefiro hubiese encontrado la casa vacía cuando llego y ahora estaría muerto. Sé que Dreick te estará eternamente agradecido por lo que has hecho por su hijo.

Nadie volvió hablar durante un buen rato y los cuatro se quedaron en el pasillo esperando a que Nilda terminase de hablar con Cefiro. Cuando finalmente la puerta del comedor volvió abrirse, a Hermione le sorprendió comprobar que el niño casi había terminado su cena, aunque fue la única que se sorprendió, por lo visto los demás ya lo esperaban. Cefiro termino de engullir lo poco que le quedaba en el plato y corrió detrás de Nilda aun masticando la comida.

- No íbamos a irnos sin ti - le dijo Nilda sonriéndole amablemente.

Él le dirigió una significativa mirada y luego miro a Hermione. Nilda pareció comprender al instante.

- Oh, es verdad. Hermione Jane Grager, te presento a Cef……

- Cefiro Dreick Tansley - concluyo el niño de cabello castaño - Te hemos estado buscando Heredera -añadió parándose delante de ella.

Un viento calido sacudía las copas de los árboles. Ya nadie vivía en los alrededores de aquel bosque y no muchos eran tan insensatos que se adentraban en él. Nos obstante, a veces llegaban forasteros que se dirigían al bosque. Nadie sabría decir a ciencia cierta si llegaban a entrar en el bosque, por allí ya nadie estaba interesado en el bosque. Lo que no muchos sabían es que en el corazón del bosque se escondía un lugar olvidado por casi todos, el lugar perfecto para quien no quiere ser encontrado. Para la mayoría aquel podía parecer un bosque como cualquier otro, y en apariencia así era, no podía verse en él nada fuera de lo normal. Pero la realidad era bien distinta. En lo más profundo del bosque, en un lugar al que hacía tiempo nadie se atrevía a llegar, había un enorme caserón. Sus paredes eran de piedras grises oscuras, o lo serían si alguien pudiese verla. La casa estaba oculta y protegida por magia ancestral, por eso era un escondite tan perfecto, por eso los aurores del Ministerio no la encontrarían jamás. Y eso era algo que Voldemort sabía, esa idea le hacía sonreír, por mucho años que tratasen de dar con su escondite, jamás lograrían dar con ese lugar. Sin embargo aquella noche el señor tenebroso no estaba de humor para sonreír. Sus planes se habían torcido dos veces en un solo día y eso era algo que le disgustaba profundamente. Voldemort se encontraba en una pequeña y acogedora habitación de pie junto a la ventana. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y uno de sus mortifagos balbuceaba algún tipo de excusa barata, pero hacía rato que no lo escuchaba. Sus órdenes habían sido claras y precisas, pero aquellos incompetentes no habían sabido llevarlas a cabo. Esa misma mañana habían fracasado cuando debían haber llevado hasta allí aquella niña, Ginebra Weasley, la heredera de Ravenclaw. Pero después de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, ya no estaba tan seguro de que esa jovencita pelirroja fuese la persona que andaba buscando. Por eso no se había molestado tanto por ese fracaso. Pero más tarde, sus mortifagos habían vuelto a fallarle. Había enviado a tres mortifagos para acabar con el matrimonio Tansley y su hijo. Los tres mortifagos habían conseguido eliminar a la madre sin muchos problemas, pero el niño había escapado. Eso aun seguía dentro de sus planes, pues desconocían el paradero del padre y sabían que los llevaría hasta él. Y así había sido, pero aquel niño se les había vuelto a escurrir entre los dedos. Solo era un maldito crío, no podía darle problemas, pero aun así al Señor Tenebroso no le agradaba la idea de que siguiese vivo. Voldemort observo un instante el reflejo en la venta del hombre que farfullaba todas aquellas excusas que él no quería oír. Con un suspiro cansado saco su varita y le apunto por encima del hombro.

- Avada Kedavra - murmuro Voldemort sin muchas ceremonias.

El hombre cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, sin vida. Sus compañeros lo miraron aterrorizados, echando un paso atrás. En un rincón, semioculta en la penumbra de la habitación, una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada gris observaba la escena con atención. Con un movimiento de su varita, Voldemort hizo desaparecer el cuerpo inerte del mortifago.

- Fuera - ordeno Voldemort sin rastro de emoción en su voz - Tú no, tú quédate - le dijo a la mujer al ver que ella también iba a marcharse.

La puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido. La habitación se quedo en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego. Voldemort se acerco a la chimenea.

- Ah Bella, estoy rodeado de inútiles y traidores - dijo Voldemort con cansancio - ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

- Creo que ese mago, por la descripción que han dado, es el mismo que rescato al mocoso - dijo Bellatrix con disgusto.

- Si, yo también lo creo. Las cosas han tomado un giro inesperado, Bella, esperemos hasta estar seguros de quien es la heredera.

**Continuara………**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hasta aquí este capitulo. Ha salido un poco más largo de lo que imaginaba, he terminado añadiendo trocitos nuevos. Loki, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que espero que te guste por lo menos a ti, y al resto de los de LODPDF que como ya sabéis la historia esta dedicada especialmente para vosotros.

**Lothus.Hicksa:** No te preocupes, es comprensible que quieras asegurarte de que te gusta la historia. Me alegro de que te este gustando y espero que este nuevo capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Caelius:** jejeje, no te diré que no llevas toda a razón del mundo cuando dices eso de Ginny. En cuanto a la actitud de algunos "Ravenclaw", digamos que ellos esperaban otra cosa, quizás alguien como Nilda. Si, conozco a Hibari de la Orden de la Pareja del Fénix, y algo del msn, internet es un pañuelo.

**Patita Potter:** Lo sé, lo deje en mal momento, lo siento. A Hermione aun le queda algún tiempo para regresar, mucho desde el punto de vista de unos, y poco desde el punto de vista de otros.

**Lilith Granger: **Si, ya empieza a verse un poco más claras las cosas, supongo. Aun falta un poco para que Hermione vuelva. Me alegra que te gusten los personajes nuevos como ves aun faltaban algunos.

**mayiya: **Muchas gracias mayiya, al final se te amontonaron los capítulos para leer ¿no? Aunque casi mejor así que no tener que esperar tanto :P En cuanto a Ginny……si le quitamos el mocomurcielago ya le queda poco.

**pedro: **Ginny se suponía que era la heredera de Ravanclaw, nunca la tomaron por la heredera de Hufflepuff. No te preocupes mucho por la profecía, la tengo por aquí escrita, y antes o después la pondré en la historia.

**enigranger: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Te digo lo mismo que a Caelius, voy a disfrutar como los enanos escribiendo esa parte, aunque ya sabéis como es Ginny, así que podéis ir imaginando lo que va a pasar.

**chokolatito19: **Cierto, Ginny no es tonta, porque para hacer algunas de las cosas que ella hace se necesita ser bastante espabilada. Claro, Hogwarts tiene que volver abrir sus puertas, otra cosa será convencer a Harry de que tiene que volver. Bueno, me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias por tu review.

**monik moony:** Gracias había que ir bajando a Ginny de la nube en la que se ha subido ella sola.

**lokylovewood:** Gracias por el review, y por perdonarme la vida :P weno, como veras he sido buena y te he dejado la parte que te gustaba. Disfruta de tu regalo de cumple.

**Arima Soichiro JI:** Gracias. Siento haber tardado en continuar.

**Rochelle Granger:** Gracias. ¿Qué van hacer cuando sepan que Hermione es la heredera de Ravenclaw? Pues………puedes echarle imaginación mientras esperas.

**Misty02:** Siento no haber podido actualizar hasta ahora, no tenía tiempo libre suficiente para seguir escribiendo. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado. Intentare no tardar mucho para la siguiente.

**Linus Black:** Bueno, al fin he actualizado, y como habrás notado, también actualice Guardianes.

Una última cosa, a partir de ahora responderé con la opción reply a los que no sean anónimos y a los demás con un review con mi nick.


	7. Capitulo 6: Lazos de Unión

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 6: Lazos de Unión**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Hermione llegara a la mansión Volterra. El sitio seguía pareciéndole enorme, pero al menos ya sabía donde estaban las cosas. Ya casi nunca se perdía cuando iba a la cocina, o si buscaba la biblioteca. Pero las habitaciones de la casa no era lo único que había llegado a conocer en los últimos días, también había aprendido más acerca de las personas que había conocido a su llegada. Cada noche, después de la cena, cuando muchos abandonaban la mansión y otros tantos se retiraban a descansar, algunos se quedaban un rato más charlando en la cocina mientras comían helado de chocolate. Por allí todos estaban encantados de responder a cualquier pregunta que ella formulase, incluso respondían a las preguntas que no se atrevía hacer. Ahora casi se había adaptado a su nueva situación, aunque no había sido así desde el principio. Los dos primeros días habían sido los peores, pero fue la mañana del segundo día cuando termino por explotar.

**- Flashback -**

Aquella mañana Hermione se había levantado con la firme intención de regresar a casa, no pensaba permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Por eso iba en busca de Milo para exigirle que la llevase de vuelta, puesto que eso también lo tenía claro, no sabía donde estaba, por lo que tratar de volver sola era complicado. Encontró a Milo en la biblioteca, sentado frente a una de las mesas ojeando un viejo libro. Hermione se planto delante de él y el hombre de cabello castaño levanto la vista para mirarla.

- Quiero volver – dijo Hermione en un tono que dejaba claro que no pensaba admitir un no por respuesta.

Milo puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló un largo suspiro, cansado. No era la primera vez que Hermione le pedía lo mismo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la castaña le había dicho que quería volver, y solo llevaba allí poco más de un día. Pero aquella mañana no estaba de humor.

- Volverás cuando Hogwarts abra de nuevo, ya lo sabes – dijo él como siempre.

- Y yo te he dicho que no voy a volver a Hogwarts este curso. Y quiero regresar, ya – insistió ella con gesto serio.

Milo se levanto inclinándose un poco hacia delante por encima de la mesa que lo separaba de Hermione, y la miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Y a mi me gustaría que tuvieras unos cuantos años más, así que te aguantas – dijo Milo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba - ¡Y vas a volver a Hogwarts te pongas como te pongas!

Hermione le lanzo una mirada furiosa, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la biblioteca dando un portazo que hizo caer algunos de los libros de las estanterías.

El resto del día se lo pasó encerrada en su habitación, no quiso salir a comer. Leo trato de hablar con ella pero no sirvió de nada. Caía la tarde cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Hermione guardo silencio deseando que se marcharan y la dejaran en paz. Pero aquella persona no esperaba una respuesta, y casi en seguida la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido.

- Tengo que hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Milo asomado desde la puerta con gesto serio.

- Es tú casa – respondió Hermione en tono cortante.

Milo entro en la habitación sin dar mucha importancia al tono mal humorado de la chica y se acerco a la ventana donde estaba sentada Hermione. Ella no aparto la vista del cristal, no le apetecía hablar con nadie y menos con él.

- Siento lo de esta mañana – dijo Milo después de un instante de silencio.

- No es verdad, no lo siente – dijo Hermione de mal talante.

- Claro que es verdad, no tendría que haberte gritado, ha sido un día difícil y… - dijo Milo soltando una larga exhalación – En cualquier caso tú no tienes la culpa, y no debería haberte gritado, por eso lo siento.

Hermione lo miro de reojo un breve instante, realmente tenía aspecto cansado. Bajo sus ojos había unos círculos oscuros señal inequívoca de que había dormido poco y mal.

- Sé que todo esto es difícil de asimilar – prosiguió Milo haciendo alusión al hecho de que era la heredera de Ravenclaw – Puedo entender que tengas ganas de volver y te prometo que te llevare de vuelta en cuanto abran Hogwarts.

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a volver a Hogwarts – dijo Hermione algo molesta porque siguiera insistiendo en el tema.

- Es cierto, lo has hecho. Pero creo que no te das cuenta de lo poco preparada que estas – dijo Milo muy serio – Dreick era mayor que tú, un Auror del Ministerio de Magia Alemán, alguien muy preparado, mucho más que la mayoría, y sin embargo ahora esta muerto – añadió con un tono de amargura en su voz.

Hermione se sintió por primera vez algo culpable, Milo estaba preocupándose por su seguridad, acababa de perder a alguien querido y sin embargo ella no dejaba de quejarse.

- Por es necesario que vuelvas para terminar tus estudios porque tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a Voldemort – siguió diciendo él y Hermione se sorprendió de que pronunciase el nombre sin titubear – y cuanto más preparadas estés mejor, porque tendrás más opciones de sobrevivir.

- Tú no lo entiendes, le prometí a Harry que le ayudaría a…- empezó a decir pero guardo silencio de nuevo el recordar que no estaba segura de confiar completamente en aquellas personas.

- ¿Ayudarle a buscar los Horcruxes? – completo Milo por ella haciendo que lo mirase con los ojos muy abiertos – No te sorprendas tanto, Dumbledore ya nos había hablado de los Horcruxes – explico el hombre de cabello castaño – Además ¿Cómo crees que te encontró Nilda? Tuvieron que seguir tus pasos para dar contigo, y viendo el camino que seguías no fue difícil deducir lo que andabas buscando. Pero dime algo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante imprudencia? Ni si quiera sabías donde buscar.

Hermione desvió la mirada, ella también había pensado que deberían haber planeado mejor donde buscar antes de salir. Pero Harry no quería esperar más, y Ron y ella no quisieron dejarlo solo. Pero eso era algo que no pensaba decirle a Milo, aunque no hizo falta, él capto bastante bien su silencio.

- Ya veo, no fue idea tuya.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que soy la persona que buscabais? Tal vez no lo sea, después de todo, el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor – dijo Hermione albergando aun un pequeña duda al respecto.

- ¿Recuerdas el libro? – dijo Milo y ella asintió – Era diario de Rowena Ravenclaw, lo sello y se lo entrego a su hermano cuando tuvo que huir. Nadie que no estuviese directamente emparentado con ella podría abrirlo. Podrías ser la bruja más grande que ha pisado este mundo y sin embargo no podría despegar sus tapas si no corriera por tus venas algo de sangre de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Pero tú desciendes de su hermano, ¿no deberías poder abrirlo? – pregunto Hermione recordando ese detalle.

- No, solo descendientes directos de la línea de Rowena. Yo pertenezco a la línea de Robert Ravenclaw, eso me permite tocarlo, pero nada más. A muchos no les permite ni si quiera eso.

- ¿Y qué hay en él? – pregunto la joven de ojos color miel sintiendo como su curiosidad crecía.

- Nadie lo sabe con certeza, hace mucho que no se abierto. Hay quien piensa que es la historia del Hogwarts contada por Rowena, algunos creen que hay hechizos y otros opinan que un poco de cada – dijo Milo con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Y puedo echarle un vistazo? – pregunto Hermione esperanzada.

- No veo porque no, después de todo es parte de tu herencia y ha estado esperándote mucho tiempo – dijo y Hermione sonrió – Aunque hay otras cosas más importantes que quiero que aprendas antes de que regreses.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Oclumancia por ejemplo, no te vendría mal aprender a cerrar tu mente y estoy convencido de que no tardaras en aprenderlo. Sería bueno para ti, creo.

El punto débil de casi cualquier Ravenclaw, nuevos conocimientos. Aprender oclumancia era algo que Hermione llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, pero aun se resistí a desistir en su idea de regresar cuanto antes.

- "Harry y Ron estarán preocupados" – se decía a si misma.

- Cuando hayas recuperando un poco más tus fuerzas, Cassandra puede hacer que contactes con tus amigos – dijo Milo volviendo adivinar lo que la preocupaba y Hermione empezó a preguntarse si no estaría leyéndole la mete.

- ¿Cómo? – quiso saber la joven.

- Bueno, si no tengo mal entendido, ella contacto contigo a través de los sueños, intentaba traerte hasta aquí. Es magia ancestral que no todos dominan – explico Milo – Creo que podría hacer algo parecido para que pudiese hablar con tus amigos o con quien tu quieras. Estoy seguro que estará encantada de ayudarte.

- ¿Podría? – pregunto ella esperanzada y Milo respondió asintiendo.

Hermione no dijo nada más, pero Milo supo que ya estaba algo más conforme aunque sospechaba que seguiría insistiendo en regresar.

**- Fin del Flashback -**

Después de aquella charla muchas cosas habían cambiado, Hermione había comenzado a integrarse más en el grupo. En aquellas charlas que se mantenían algunas noches en la cocina había aprendido mucho acerca de la vida de aquellas personas. Supo que al igual que Milo, Aleo, Cassandra, Gaia y Céfiro descendían de los hijos de Robert Ravenclaw. El padre de Milo y el de Céfiro conocían perfectamente sus orígenes y habían trabajado juntos desde siempre. Hacía unos 7 años, Geoff el padre de Milo había muerto y Milo había pasado hacerse cargo junto a Dreick, el padre de Céfiro, de liderar a los Ravenclaw. Cassandra había llegado desde Grecia hacía ya más de 4 años. Tras conocer que descendí de la segunda hija de Robert, había usado la magia ancestral que había tratado de emplear con Hermione, para encontrar a los Ravenclaw y había contactado con Milo casi por casualidad. A su llegada volvió a utilizar aquel conjuro para encontrar a los que faltaban. No le tomo mas que unos pocos meses encontrar a Aleo, pero él llevaba una vida bastante cómoda de la que no tenía intención de desprenderse. Además, tampoco se llevaba demasiado bien con su familia, hacía varios años que no veía a sus padres y a su hermano. Pero cambio de idea cuando supo que toda su familia había sido asesinada por un grupo de magos oscuros que empezaba a reorganizarse, los mortifagos, a la espera del regreso de su señor. Gaia había llegado a la mansión Volterra hacía dos años escasos y hasta la llegada de Hermione había sido la más joven del grupo. Al igual que las hermanas y los abuelos de Cassandra, su familia se había ocultado y ella no había vuelto a contactar con ellos por seguridad. Otro cambio había sido que ahora casi siempre tenía pegado a ella al pequeño Céfiro, nadie le había pedido que cuidase de él pero igualmente lo hacía. Ese niño no hablaba mucho y podía entender porque, pero no era lastima lo que la había impulsado a dejar que la acompañara noche y día. Únicamente se despegaba de ella cuando acudía a sus lecciones de oclumancia con Milo.

Sin embargo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, las cosas no habían ido tan bien durante esos días. La búsqueda de Hermione no iba demasiado bien. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían desechado la idea de que hubiesen sido mortifagos quienes se habían llevado a la joven, sobre todo después de escuchar el relato de Ginny, y habían salido a buscarla sin descanso. Al principio todos estaban bastante animados y tenían la esperanza de que Hermione apareciera pronto, ni si quiera les importaba el hecho de que el Ministerio de Magia no les prestase ayuda, ya que según decían no entraba dentro de su política enviar a grupos de búsqueda para encontrar a quienes desaparecían. Sin embargo tras tres días de búsqueda sin resultados, muchos miembros de la Orden empezaron a plantearse seriamente el hecho de que tal vez la joven Weasley debido al cansancio y al estrés del momento, no había visto con claridad a la persona que se había llevado a su amiga, y si se trataba de mortifagos después de todo. Si ese era el caso, sabían que removerían cielo y tierra sin que los resultados mejorasen, ya que los mortifagos estaban demasiado bien ocultos y por ahora les llevaban mucha ventaja. Cuando el cuarto día de búsqueda llego a su fin, Minerva McGonagall decidió que ya había sido suficiente, estaban agotados después de cuatro días de búsqueda intensiva, y por otro lado, la Orden tenía otros asuntos prioritarios que atender. Como seguir ayudando al Ministerio en sus investigaciones sobre posibles mortifagos, tal vez con eso estarían haciendo más por Hermione que buscándola sin descanso. Naturalmente McGonagall tenía sus motivos para suspender la búsqueda tan pronto, y muy probablemente en otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho, pero eso era algo que solo sabía ella. Como era de esperar Harry no tomo demasiado bien la noticia del abandono. Ron por su parte, desde un principio estuvo convencido de que se trataba de mortifagos, decir que estaba desanimado o bajo de moral sería decir poco. Pero al ver a Harry tan convencido de que en cualquier momento alguien entraría por la puerta para decirles que habían encontrado a Hermione y que estaba bien, no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco de ese optimismo. Por eso la noticia del abandono de la búsqueda fue un duro golpe que lo devolvió de forma cruel a la realidad, y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con Harry por haber dejado que se hiciera ilusiones.

- ¡No pueden dejar la búsqueda! – chillaba Harry paseando arriba y a bajo por la cocina como un león enjaulado - ¡No pueden!

- Harry, compréndelo – le decía Tonks tratando de calmarlo pues temía que pronto le diera algo – La hemos buscado por todas partes, durante cuatro días, sin apenas descanso – prosiguió haciendo una pausa para elegir bien las palabras – Ahora tenemos que replantearnos la búsqueda, intentarlo de otro modo.

- ¡No! ¡No la habéis buscado bien! Tiene que estar en alguna parte, Tonks – insistió el moreno y la voz le tembló un poco, por rabia o por angustia, poco importaba.

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez? – dijo Ron con la vista fija en la mesa frente a la que estaba sentado.

El pelirrojo no había abierto la boca desde que Remus les había comunicado el abandono de las tareas de búsqueda. Harry se detuvo para mirarlo, habría jurado detectar un cierto noto de rencor en las palabras de su amigo, y su voz le había sonado demasiado fría. Nadie tuvo ocasión de preguntar a Ron a que se refería aunque algún tiempo después, todos recordarían sus palabras y sabrían de qué hablaba, pero en ese momento estaban demasiado agotados física y mentalmente.

- Acepta de una maldita vez que ella esta muerta – dijo Ron entre dientes levantando la vista de la mesa para dirigirle una mirada acusadora a su amigo - ¡Esta muerta y tirada en algún sucio agujero! – le grito a todo pulmón.

Harry retrocedió como si acabase de recibir una inesperada bofetada, la imagen de Hermione tirada en algún lugar apartado, muerta o agonizante, llego a su mente como un fogonazo dejándolo en estado de shock unos instantes. No tardo en reaccionar y antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo por impedirlo, el joven de ojos esmeralda salto por encima de la mesa con un grito de rabia abalanzándose sobre su mejor amigo. Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo, forcejeando y golpeándose, mientras seguían gritándose.

- ¡No esta muerta! – gritaba Harry.

- ¡Si lo está! ¡Esta muerta! ¡Asúmelo! – le gritaba Ron mientras trataba de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

- ¡Cállate! – le chillo Harry tratando de golpearlo también.

- ¡Cállate tú! – rugió Ron.

La señora Weasley empezó a gritarles para que dejasen de pegarse, Tonks trataba de buscar un modo de separarlos, pero costaba encontrar una forma de sujetarlos sin que se le escapasen de nuevo ya que no se estaban quietos. El alboroto hizo que Lupin, el señor Weasley y Charlei que aun estaban en la casa acudieran a la cocina corriendo. Remus se las ingenio par sujetar a Harry con fuerza de un brazo y tirar de él, mientras que Charlei aparto a Ron tirando de él por los hombros. Harry y Ron se miraron respirando agitadamente, el moreno tenía las gafas torcidas y el pelirrojo de alguna manera había sacado un brazo de la manga de la camiseta y lo había metido por el cuello que ahora parecía algo más grande de lo normal.

- ¿A qué viene esto? – dijo el señor Weasley tratando de sonar enfadado, aunque no se le daba bien regañar – Estoy muy decepcionado por vuestro comportamiento.

Ron se soltó con un brusco tirón del agarre de su hermano y dándole una última mirada furiosa a Harry antes de salir de la cocina murmurando inteligible. El pelirrojo fue directo a la habitación que compartí con Harry, tomo sus cosas y se transado a la habitación contigua que sabía se encontraba desocupada, en realidad todas las habitaciones de esa planta lo estaban excepto la de Harry y Ron y la que Ginny había compartido con Hermione. Harry subió poco después, le tomo apenas unas milésimas de segundo notar que su amigo cambiado de habitación, algo que por un lado agradecía. Desde su habitación Ginny escucho llegar a Harry, sabía que era él porque había visto como su hermano trasladaba sus cosas a la habitación contigua cerrando de un portazo. Sentía curiosidad por saber que había sucedido, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que era pronto para preguntar.

Lupin abandono la casa Black poco después. Entro en la chimenea del salón y usando la red flu, apareció en unos segundos en la sal de estar de Minerva McGonagall. Era una habitación pequeña con estanterías repletas de libros y una mesa frente a la chimenea sobre la que había pergaminos y más libros. McGonagall sabía que iría, sin embargo no había nadie esperándolo cuando llego. Se sacudió la ceniza antes de salir de la chimenea y se asomo al pasillo con cautela. La casa estaba bastante silenciosa pero en el salón se veía luz.

- ¿Profesora McGonagall? ¿Está en casa? – pregunto Lupin inseguro.

- Si, aquí en el salón, Remus – respondió la voz de la mujer desde el final del pasillo.

McGonagall estaba dejando salir por la ventana una lechuza grisácea cuando Lupin entro en el salón. Sobre una mesita baja había un sobre junto a una hoja de pergamino, en ambos lucia el sello del Ministerio de Magia. La profesora McGonagall había pasado el día en el Ministerio de Magia, en reuniones para decidir cual sería el futuro de Hogwarts. Lo cierto era que desde que Hermione había desaparecido Minerva parecía haber puesto más empeño en que Hogwarts reabriera sus puertas. Remus miro el sobre y luego a la profesora.

- El Ministerio ha decidido que Hogwarts abra de nuevo este curso – dijo McGonagall respondiendo a su muda pregunta sonando algo disgustada.

- Pero eso es algo bueno, es lo que queríamos ¿o no? – dijo el licántropo sin comprender el motivo de su descontento.

- Si, es una gran noticia, pero no nos conceden más tiempo, o abrimos el 1 de septiembre o no abrimos, y eso nos deja muy poco tiempo para prepararlo todo – dijo Minerva torciendo el gesto con disgusto – Pero tu no has venido para escuchar mis quejas, dime ¿qué ha sucedido con Potter? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- No muy bien la verdad, como ya esperábamos. Él y Ron se han peleado y ahora temo que decida marcharse solo – dijo Lupin sonando preocupado.

McGonagall movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

- Profesora McGonagall, he pensado, que si seguimos la búsqueda un poco más, tal vez Harry…

- Eso no serviría de nada, podemos buscarla toda una eternidad y créeme cuando te digo que no la encontraremos – le atajo la mujer de las gafas cuadradas sonando muy segura – No, Harry tendrá que hacerse a la idea, yo hablare con él y se lo haré entender – dijo con gesto severo.

Hacía un par de días que Lupin sospechaba que la profesora McGonagall sabía algo más que el resto desconocían, pero también estaba seguro de que si no lo revelaba era por una poderosa y buena razón, de modo que no insistía, ni preguntaba acerca de aquello.

- Pero usted no cree que este en manos de los mortifagos, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Remus.

- No, no lo creo, no lo creí en un principio y no he cambiado de idea ahora – dijo McGonagall con voz segura, tras unos instantes de silencio.

Lupin esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- No creo que Harry este muy dispuesto a escucharla, ¿lo sabe, verdad? – le dijo Lupin esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo – dijo McGonagall frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Es una buena idea, pero déjale unos días para que se calme.

- Si, tienes razón, será lo mejor – dijo Minerva – Me pasare el domingo y hablare con él. Así podré hablar con los profesores y comenzar a prepararlo todo para abrir Hogwarts.

- ¿Y qué vamos hacer ahora? – pregunto Lupin, habían estado tan metidos en la búsqueda que se habían olvidado de todo lo demás.

- Seguiremos donde lo dejamos antes de que la señorita Granger desapareciera – respondió la mujer.

- Seguir buscando apoyos, preparándonos para enfrentarnos a quien-usted-sabe, tal y como Dumbledore hubiese querido – dijo el licántropo con cierta tristeza.

- Exacto.

Estuvieron hablando sobre que haría la Orden durante un rato más, luego Lupin se marcho. Cuando la profesora McGonagall volvió a quedarse sola. pudo centrarse de nuevo en cuales serían sus siguientes pasos. Decidió que por la mañana iría a Hogwarts, con la excusa de los preparativos para la apertura de Hogwarts, podrí usar el espejo par contactar con Nilda, le pareció importante comunicarle que Hogwarts abriría sus puertas.

Esa noche Harry no durmió demasiado y cuando lo hizo, horribles pesadillas acudían a su encuentro. Por la mañana bajo bien temprano a desayunar, quería evitar en lo posible cruzarse con Ron, aun estaba enfadado con él, si, pero sobre todo se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho la tarde anterior, aunque era demasiado terco para admitirlo y disculparse. Tuvo bastante suerte, en la cocina solo se encontró con Lupin y la señora Weasley quien solo le pregunto si quería desayunar nada más verlo entrar. Remus le comento que la profesora McGonagall quería hablar con él, "Mejor", pensó Harry, él también tenía cosas que decirle. En cuanto termino su desayuno, regreso a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Se acurruco en su cama y trato de esforzarse en pensar con claridad entre el mar de recuerdos y pensamientos que había en su cabeza. Pero la falta se sueño no ayudaba demasiado. No supo con certeza el tiempo que paso así, y no supo cuando exactamente, pero en algún momento debió dormirse, porque unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron despertar sobre saltado.

- Adelante – dijo él tratando de no sonar muy adormilado.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Ginny asomo la cabeza desde el pasillo.

- Harry ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa.

El joven de ojos esmeralda no pudo reprimir una pequeña y breve mueca que decepción, que sin embargo disimulo inmediatamente con un bostezo y frotándose los ojos.

- Si claro Ginny, pasa – respondió Harry.

Ella entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y se sentó en la cama vacía de Ron.

- Solo quería saber como estabas. Ayer vi a Ron cambiarse de habitación y hoy no te he visto bajar a desayunar – dijo Ginny con voz preocupada.

- Oh, bueno, en realidad si he bajado a desayunar, solo que era muy temprano y casi todo el mundo seguía dormido – dijo Harry evitando responder sobre el asunto de Ron, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

- Ah. También quería darte esto – dijo Ginny sacando unos papales doblados de su bolsillo para cambiar de tema al ver que Harry se mostraba reacio hablar sobre lo de Ron.

Harry tomo los papeles con curiosidad y los desdoblo para echarles un vistazo.

- ¿Qué son?

- Recortes de periódico, los encontré cuando fuimos a la biblioteca – dijo Ginny aunque sabía que aquello no era muy cierto – Pensé que te serían útiles.

El moreno observo con más atención los papeles, se trataba de un par de copias de artículos de un antiguo ejemplar de El Profeta. En el primer articulo se hacía mención a una exposición de objetos que habían pertenecido a magos y brujas celebres, al leer el titular su mente cansada no cayo en el significado de aquello, sin embargo, un poco más abajo se había subrayado una frase "Entre otros objetos se expondrá uno que según se cree perteneció a Godric Gryffindor…". En seguida paso a ver el segundo articulo, con fecha de unos días después, y en el cual se hablaba a cerca del robo del objeto de Gryffindor entre algunos más.

- Pero esto es, podrías ser… - dijo Harry entre sorprendido y encantado - ¿Por qué no me lo has enseñado antes?

- Con el lío de los últimos días olvide que aun lo tenía – volvió a mentir Ginny.

La verdad es que llevaba todos esos días tratando de averiguar porque Harry podría estar interesado en un viejo objeto de Gryffindor, y tras mucho pensar sin sacar nada en claro, decidió enseñarle los recortes por si su reacción le daba alguna pista. Por otro lado, aquello le ayudaría a ganar puntos ante Harry y lograr que él dejar que lo acompañase cuando volviera marcharse.

- ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Vas a volver a marcharte? – pregunto Ginny.

Harry no respondió de inmediato, volvió a mirar los artículos, tenían ya bastantes años, eran del tiempo en que Voldemort se alzo por primera vez.

- No, creo que no, aun tengo algunas cosas que resolver por aquí, la profesora McGonagall quiere hablar conmigo y no creo que pase nada si pospongo esto unos días – dijo Harry con la vista un fija en el segundo articulo – Además me gustaría presentarme al examen de Aparición, Remus me ha dicho que hay uno mañana y podría conseguir que me aceptasen en la clase de repaso de esta tarde.

- Ya veo, ¿y después? – insistió la pelirroja.

- Después…después supongo que si, que volveré a marcharme – admitió Harry temiendo que Ginny insistiera en acompañarlo.

Sin embargo la chica no dijo nada, se quedo callada unos instantes, como si estuviese pensando en algo y luego simplemente se despidió y salio de la habitación. Esto sorprendió a Harry, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en los dos artículos.

Los días transcurrían lentamente para Hermione, a pesar de que la chica trataba de mantenerse ocupada leyendo libros de la biblioteca, conversando con alguien o practicando oclumancia con Milo, no podía evitar sentirse impaciente mientras esperaba que llegase el sábado, pues ese día por la noche, Cassandra ayudarla a contactar con sus dos amigos por medio del conjuro que había usado para buscarla a ella. La noche del sábado Hermione aguardaba impaciente en la cocina a que fuese la hora apropiada para realizar el conjuro que le permitiría contactar con Harry y Ron. Se trataba de un conjuro mediante el cual una imagen de Hermione podría entrar en el sueño de uno de sus amigos para hablar con él. Para entrar en los sueños de esa persona, se necesitaba que estuviese en una fase de sueño ni muy temprana ni demasiado profunda, era entonces cuando la mente era más receptiva. En el caso de Hermione necesitaría una segunda cosa, que la unión con esa persona fuese lo bastante fuerte, ya que no sería ella quien realizara el conjuro sino Cassandra. No había problema en que al despertar pensara que solo era un simple sueño, pues cualquier mago podía distinguir con claridad que aquello era una Aparición, una proyección mental de la imagen de un persona. Así que allí estaba, sentad en la cocina, junto con Aleo, Gaia y Leo, muy nerviosa con toda clase de ideas funestas rondándole la cabeza.

- Oye Hermione, creo que desde que estas aquí me he preguntado como te hiciste ese golpe que tienes en la cabeza – dijo Aleo señalando el apenas ya visible maratón que Hermione tenía en la frente.

- ¿Esto? Supongo que me lo hice al caer – respondió Hermione.

- No lo cuentas bien, deberíais verla visto, salto desde detrás de la estatua y aparto a su amiga de la trayectoria de los dos hechizos – explico Leo.

- Ohhhh, que heroico – dijo Gaia.

- No creas, lo primero que pensé fue que si le daban esas maldiciones, tendría que cargar con ella todo el camino – dijo Hermione para restar importancia al asunto.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

- Eso es mucho más practico – comento Aleo entre risas – Menos heroico, pero más practico.

- Aun así no le quita merito a lo que hiciste, Hermione – dijo Gaia – Anteponer la seguridad de otro a la tuya propia es un gesto muy noble.

Mientras seguía esperando, Hermione empezó a pensar en que era lo que iba a decirle a Ron. Cassandra le había dicho pensara en alguien a quien la uniese un lazo muy importante y a ella se le había ocurrido que podía ser Ron, aunque le preocupaba que el pelirrojo no entendiese bien alguna parte de su mensaje y luego no lo trasmitiera de forma correcta Harry. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta y miro su reloj impaciente preguntándose donde estaría Cassandra.

- Cassi es una tardona, ¿a que si? Siempre llega tarde – dijo Aleo.

- Aleo, no la pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya está – le regaño Gaia – No le hagas caso Hermione, es él quien siempre llega tarde y hay que esperarlo.

- Aun es pronto – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, Hermione estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de ir a buscar cuando finalmente llego, incluso 15 minutos antes de la hora que había dicho.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunto a Hermione desde la puerta.

La joven del cabello castaño enmarañado se levanto de un salto y las dos se alejaron por el pasillo.

- ¿A donde vamos? ¿A la biblioteca? – pregunto Hermione reconociendo parte del camino que seguían.

- No exactamente, vamos a un salón que hay cerca, en la biblioteca hay gente y necesitamos tranquilidad – explico Cassandra.

Subieron las escaleras y tomaron el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca. No había muchas puertas en aquel pasillo porque todas las habitaciones eran bastante grandes. Cassandra se detuvo y abrió la segunda puerta nada más empezar el pasillo. Al asomarse Hermione pudo ver un amplio salón con una chimenea que en ese momento se encontraba apagada. En el salón delante de la chimenea había un sofá y un par de sillones a ambos lados un poco más cerca de la chimenea, unos cuantos sillones pegados a las paredes o agrupados en las esquinas de la habitación entorno a una mesa baja. Una lámpara colgaba del techo, pero se encontraba apagada, en ese momento solo estaban encendidas las lámparas de pie con una luz suave, no muy fuerte. Cassandra agito su varita y coloco los dos sillones que estaban más cerca de la chimenea delante del sofá. Hermione entendió que debía ocupar uno de esos sillones y así lo hizo, mientras que Cassandra se sentaba en el otro quedando una frente a la otra.

- antes de comenzar quiero que entiendas que este hechizo tiene un tipo máximo de duración, un tiempo que no es muy largo me temo – dijo Cassandra – Si te quedas más de ese tiempo, si cuando trate de hacerte volver no regresas, ya no podrás hacerlo y podrías morir ¿lo entiendes?

- Si.

- Bien Hermione, esto es lo que quiero que hagas, quiero que te concentres en…. – comenzó a decir Cassandra sin recordar el nombre del chico que le había mencionado.

- En Ron – añadió la joven de ojos color miel.

- Si, en él, concéntrate tanto como puedas y yo haré el resto.

- De acuerdo – dijo Hermione y trato de pensar con fuerza en el pelirrojo.

Con los ojos cerrados, escucho que Cassandra murmuraba algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír, pero se esforzó por mantener su mente centrada en la imagen de Ron. De repente sintió que una magia suave y calida la envolvía, flotaba a su alrededor, pero no sucedió nada más. Espero durante algunos minutos, manteniendo la concentración, sin que nada ocurriera.

- Esto no esta funcionando – dijo Cassandra chaspeando la lengua – Tal vez no este dormido aun.

- No lo creo, es muy tarde, Ron es incapaz de mantenerse tanto tiempo despierto.

- Bueno, intentémoslo otra vez, trata de concertarte de nuevo.

Hermione asintió y volvió a pensar en Ron. Nuevamente sintió aquella magia a su alrededor, pero después de unos minutos, siguió sin suceder nada.

- Puede que este en un sueño muy profundo y por eso no podemos alcanzarlo – pensó Cassandra en voz alta.

- No me sorprendería – comento Hermione.

- ¿Y tu otro amigo? – pregunto Cassandra repentinamente como si le hubiese legado l idea por una inspiración.

- ¿Harry?

- Si, él. ¿Crees que podrían visualizarlo con claridad, pensar con intensidad en él? – le pregunto Cassandra esperanzada.

- Creo que si – respondió Hermione algo nerviosa – aunque es posible que no este dormido.

- Bueno, lo intentaremos, probaremos con él.

Hermione vio como Cassandra cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para realizar el conjuro y se apresuro a pensar en Harry. Esta vez le costo más, uno de los motivos por lo que había elegido a Ron era porque no estaba segura de estar preparada para enfrentar a Harry. Estas preocupaciones rondaban su mente junto con la imagen de Harry cuando sintió que la magia no solo flotaba a su alrededor, sino que entraba en su interior. De repente sintió como si una fuerte corriente la absorbiera y apretó los ojos con fuerza pensando en Harry. Noto que aquella fuerte corriente que la aspiraba desaparecía y abrió los ojos. Al principio se sintió algo mareada y desorientada, pero pronto reconoció la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron en Grimmauld Place. Se giro buscando a Harry y allí estaba, de pie a unos metros de ella con ojos vidriosos y una expresión en su cara que reflejaba el cúmulo de emociones que experimentaba en ese momento.

- Hola Harry – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa feliz de volver a ver a su amigo.

Harry abrió y cerro la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno, sentía la garganta seca. No sabía como podía ser, hacía 2 segundos estaba solo en su habitación, y ahora ella estaba allí, ni si quiera la había oído entrar. Dio un paso vacilante para acercarse y luego otro más, entonces sus piernas respondieron más deprisa a sus órdenes y se aproximo casi corriendo para abrazarla. Inexplicablemente, fue a dar contra la puerta y estuvo a punto de caer, como si Hermione se hubiese apartado muy deprisa. Pero no lo había hecho, nada de eso, él la había atravesado como si no estuviese allí, como si no fuese real. Aterrado por lo que esto suponía, Harry se volvió muy lentamente y levanto la mano hasta la altura del pecho para tocarla.

- ¡EH! – le chillo Hermione algo sonrojada.

La mano incorpora de Hermione atravesó la cabeza de Harry y el chico la miro horrorizado.

- Oh vaya, lo olvide – dijo Hermione con cara divertida.

- Estas…….estas….oh no…no, tú no – decía Harry con una expresión de desolación.

Le costaba respirar y las piernas habían dejado de sostenerle de modo que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, tomando aire a grandes bocanadas sin que sus pulmones parecieran capaces de retenerlo y todo le daba vueltas.

- No puedes morirte Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Yo no estoy muerta – protesto Hermione.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Harry tras unos segundos, cuando su mente proceso lo que había escuchado.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por que te he atravesado como si fueses un fantasma?

- Porque mi cuerpo esta en otro sitio, ahora mismo solo soy una imagen proyectada por mi mente que esta junto al resto de mi cuerpo en otro lugar, una aparición por así decirlo.

Harry la observo un instante, no tenía el color de los fantasmas y tampoco la había sentido fría cuando la había atravesado. Se levanto y camino a su alrededor examinándola de cerca, nunca había oído hablar de aquello que decía Hermione, pero estaba acostumbrado a que ella conociera cosas que él ignoraba.

- No, no eres un fantasma – decidió finalmente - ¿Dónde estas? – le pregunto clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los suyos.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo – respondió ella algo afligida.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no sé bien donde esta este sitio – admitió Hermione.

- Vaya, eso es nuevo, algo que tu no sabes – se burlo Harry.

- Muy gracioso. Escucha Harry, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo he venido para que sepáis que estoy bien y… - trato de explicarle Hermione consciente de que su tiempo se agotaba.

- Espera, ¿te vas a volver a ir? – la interrumpió Harry.

- Entiende Harry, que no soy yo, bueno, no yo del todo, solo una parte, si no regreso es probable que no pueda hacerlo nunca más.

Harry trago saliva y asintió, no quería que se fuera, pero le gustaba menos lo que había insinuado.

- Como te estaba diciendo solo quería que supieseis que estoy bien, ya me han dicho que Ginny llego a Grimmauld Place bien – dijo deprisa Hermione y Harry se limito asentir para no interrumpirla – En la biblioteca encontré unos recorte de periódico, se los di a Ginny cundo encontramos a los mortifagos en el parque ¿te los ha dado?

- Si, si, me los dio hace poco – dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidarse del hecho de que Ginny hubiese mentido – Creo que es un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar. La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar conmigo, cuando lo haga me marchare. Buscare información sobre los objetos que desaparecieron y si sabían algo del ladrón.

- Bien. Ron va acompañarte, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Hermione, por el tono de su voz intuía que algo no iba bien.

- Bueno, aun sigue algo molesto conmigo, nos peleamos, tal vez debería disculparme otra vez, ya lo hice antes del examen de Aparición…

- ¿Examen de parición? ¿Te has presentado?

- Si, y aprobé. Ron también se presento y esta vez no se dejo nada atrás – dijo Harry emocionado.

- Sabía que aprobarías a la primera, eres un gran mago Harry.

- Gracias – dijo Harry sintiendo que de repente hacía algo de calor en la habitación.

- Ya tengo que irme Harry, volveré a finales de mes – dijo ella apresuradamente.

- ¿Antes de que abran Hogwarts?

- Si.

- Nos veremos entonces en el Callejón Diagon.

- Vale.

La imagen de Hermione se iba haciendo poco a poco más difusa.

- Hermione ¿quieres que le diga algo más a Ron?

- No, solo eso que te he dicho y que es un dormilón, suerte que tu no tienes el sueño tan profundo – dijo ella casi desparecida por completo.

- ¿Sueño profundo? Hermione, yo no estoy dormido, estoy despier… - pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase, ella ya había desaparecido.

Hermione abrió los ojos marea de nuevo, volvió a estar en el salón, aunque le costaba un poco enfocar lo que había a su alrededor. Sintió que algo calido le resbalaba desde la nariz hasta el labio superior, instintivamente se llevo la mano a la nariz y al mirarla la vio manchada de sangre. Asustada trato de ponerse en pie, pero no tenía fuerzas. Su vista se aclaro algo más y pudo ver que Cassandra esta inconsciente aun sentada frente a ella. Quiso gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no lograba encontrar su voz. Por fortuna, milo debió percibir que algo no andaba bien, porque irrumpió en el salón de golpe con algunos más que Hermione no alcanzo distinguir antes de perder la consciencia.

**Continuara……**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Por fin he podido terminar de escribir este capitulo. Mientras escribía el final se me ocurrió que podía cortarlo al principio de la aparición, pero después opte por no ser tan mala y seguirlo un poco más. Espero que os haya gustado y también no tardar tanto para la próxima vez.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Recuerdos

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos**

Harry volvía a encontrarse solo en su habitación de Grimmauld Place. La imagen de Hermione acababa de desvanecerse ante sus ojos. En eso momentos Harry se encontraba en una nube, la angustia que había sentido durante los últimos día se había visto aliviada al saber que Hermione se encontraba bien. Lo primero que hizo al volver a la realidad fue pellizcarse, y le dolió, estaba despierto. Después corrió a despertar a Ron, no podía esperar hasta la mañana para ver la cara de su amigo cuando le dijera que había visto y hablado con Hermione.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! Despierta - le dijo Harry entre nerviosos susurros, moviéndolo enérgicamente.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos pesadamente y parpadeo varias veces para enfocar bien el rostro de la persona que había frente a él.

- Estaba teniendo un sueño muy raro - dijo Ron con voz soñolienta - Soñaba que Lovegood me hablaba sobre uno de esos bichos raros suyos, y parecía que me interesaba - añadió bostezando - Que raro ha sido.

Harry lo miro con gesto desconcertado, sin acabar de comprender lo que su amigo acababa de decirle, ya que solo lo había escuchado a medias.

- Bueno, ¿para que me has despertado?

- Ah, cierto. He visto a Hermione - dijo Harry con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! - pregunto Ron completamente despejado.

- En nuestra habitación…

Ron se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta la habitación de a lado, con Harry detrás.

- ¿Dónde está? - volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo al encontrarse con el cuarto vacío.

- No, ya no está, se ha ido - respondió Harry.

- ¿A dónde? ¿A la cocina? ¿A su habitación?

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ginny asomada desde su habitación frotándose los ojos.

- Harry dice que ha visto a Hermione - dijo Ron haciendo que también su hermana se despejara.

El moreno habría jurado que por un momento vio una sombra de pánico en el rostro de la pelirroja, pero fue algo tan fugaz que pensó que lo había imaginado.

- ¿Dónde? - pregunto Ginny de inmediato.

- Aquí, en nuestra habitación - respondió Ron - Pero ya no está, se ha ido - añadió antes de que su hermana pudiese decir algo mas.

- ¿A dónde? - quiso saber la pelirroja acercándose los dos chicos.

- No sé, ¿a la cocina? - dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

- No, Ron, ya no esta en la casa - aclaro el moreno y los dos Weasley lo miraron confusos - Sentaros, os lo explicare - añadió haciendo un ademán para que entrasen en la habitación antes de que despertasen a alguien más.

Harry se sentó en su cama y los dos Weasley en frente. Después Harry comenzó a relatarles su encuentro con Hermione con tanto detalle como pudo recordar, omitiendo ciertas partes del principio. Cuando termino, Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

- Harry, ha sido un sueño - le dijo dándole una mirada compasiva.

- No, no lo era, estaba despierto - razono Harry aguantándose las ganas de gritarle.

- Entonces aun peor. Todo este asunto te está afectando tanto que has sufrido una alucinación - dijo la chica y Harry negó con la cabeza - Si, Harry, tu mente te ha jugado una mala pasada, hace días que no duermes ni comes bien.

- No, sé lo que he visto. Y no era ni un sueño, ni ninguna estúpida alucinación - protesto Harry empezando a perder la paciencia - ¿O a caso no es cierto que fue Hermione quien encontró los artículos?

- Bueno, fuimos las dos - admitió Ginny de mala gana - Al principio yo no sabía lo que tenía que buscar exactamente - se defendió - Entonces Hermione encontró el primer articulo de casualidad, me dijo que buscase algo más sobre la exposición y yo encontré el segundo articulo, el del robo - concluyo apuntándose el merito de encontrar el articulo que a su parecer era más relevante.

- De casualidad - puntualizo Ron ganándose una mirada furiosa de su hermana - Yo te creo Harry. Si dices que has hablado con ella, te creo - añadió mirando primero a su amigo y luego a Ginny.

- Gracias Ron.

- Supongo que es posible que la hayas visto - concedió Ginny sintiéndose en desventaja y sin querer enfrentarse a Harry - Pero ¿qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Iras a buscarla?

- No, no sé donde está - dijo Harry mirando preocupado a Ron.

-Entonces sigamos buscando, has dicho que tenias una pista ¿no?- dijo Ron queriendo sonar animado.

- Todavía no, quiero hablar con McGonagall antes. Después nos iremos.

- ¿Por qué son tan importantes esos objetos robados? - pregunto Ginny sospechando que le ocultaban algo.

- ¿Hermione no te contó nada? - pregunto Ron nervioso por haber podido meter la pata.

- No, solo que debíamos buscar noticias antiguas sobre ataques mortifagos para seguir los pasos de quien-tú-ya-sabes - dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- Nos interesan esos objetos, porque creemos que Voldemort - dijo Harry y los Weasley se estremecieron al oír el nombre - los robo.

- ¿Para que los robo? - pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

- No lo sabemos, por eso queremos averiguar lo que podamos - mintió Harry dispuesto a mantenerla al margen.

Su mentira debió sonar muy convincente porque Ginny pareció conforme y no volvió a preguntar más.

Por la mañana, cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, Lupin y los señores Weasley ya se habían enterado de lo de Hermione. Como era de esperar los tres se mostraron muy preocupados por Harry, temían que todo aquel asunto pudiese estar afectándole más de lo que pensaban. Ron no comento nada, habían acordado mantener aquello en secreto. Pero a Harry no le molesto demasiado que lo tomasen por loco. Pero para su desgracia la señora Weasley estaba convencida que había sufrido una alucinación debido a la falta de alimento, así que lo obligo a repetir plato.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana fueron los encargados de despertar a Hermione aquella mañana. La joven abrió los ojos y reconoció en seguida su habitación. Al tratar de recordar como había llegado hasta allí, la última imagen de Cassandra inconsciente acudió a su mente haciendo que recordase todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Quiso levantarse demasiado deprisa y la habitación oscilo de manera peligrosa. Se levanto con la habitación aun balanceándose ligeramente y se las arreglo para llegar hasta la puerta. Cuando salio al pasillo el suelo ya había dejado de moverse. Vio a Nerea saliendo de la habitación de Cassandra, quiso llamarla, pero la mujer advirtió su presencia antes de que tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca.

- Hermione ¿ya estas despierta? ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto en seguida Nerea.

- Estoy bien ¿Y Cassandra?

- Oh, ella está bien, se recuperara, solo necesita descansar. Menudo susto nos disteis - le regaño la mujer.

- No sé que paso - reconoció Hermione algo avergonzada por haber causado problemas - iba a regresar….regrese…no sé que paso, solo recuerdo que al abrir los ojos me sentí débil, y Cassandra estaba….ella estaba… - sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo.

- Cassandra despertó a media noche y estuve hablando con ella - comento Nerea con gesto pensativo - Ella opina que calculo mal el tiempo para traerte de vuelta. Pero lo cierto es que es algo extraño, ha usado muchas veces ese conjuro y nunca le había dado problemas, supongo que estaría cansada o algo así - opino - Bueno, basta de charlas, ya tendrás tiempo de discutir todo eso con Cassi cuando despierte. Ahora será mejor que desayunes algo, ¿te sientes con fuerzas para bajar al comedor o te subo algo?

- No, ya bajo yo - dijo Hermione no queriendo causar más molestias.

Esa mañana Hermione andaba algo despistada, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, y le costo un poco dar con el comedor. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al ver que Milo estaba allí. Milo aparto la vista de su desayuno y clavo sus ojos color miel en ella. Hermione no se movió, esperando que comenzara a reñirle por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Buenos días Hermione ¿no tienes hambre? - dijo Milo sin que pudiese detectarse en su voz rastro de disgusto o molestia.

- Si, si tengo hambre - dijo Hermione sintiéndose más tranquila y animada.

- Ehi, Hermione. Ven, siéntate aquí, voy a prepararte unas tostadas ¿quieres? - le ofreció Leo con su habitual buen humor.

- ¿Quieres envenenarla? - dijo Andrea sacando la cabeza desde detrás de un libro enorme.

- Prima Hermione - la saludo Céfiro asomándose también desde detrás del libro con gesto sonriente - Adivina. Voy ha ir a Hogwarts - declaro visiblemente emocionado sin darle tiempo para responder.

Hermione advirtió el brillo especial que Céfiro tenía en la mirada, y se vio a si misma reflejada en aquel niño, porque ella se había sentido igual el día en que supo que iría a Hogwarts.

- Oye, ¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo León fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

- No comas nada que cocine este, Hermione. Corres el riesgo de caer enferma - dijo Andrea ignorando a Leo.

- No es verdad, una vez prepare tostadas y no las queme - se defendió el joven rubio.

- Claro, porque ni si quiera encendiste el tostador - dijo Andrea muy seria.

Hermione no pudo contener una risita, incluso podría jurar que Milo también se había reído, pero se había ocultado rápidamente tras el periódico de la mañana sin darle tiempo para comprobarlo. Por su parte, Céfiro había vuelto a leer el libro enorme. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que se trataba de un libro sobre Hogwarts, por el nombre de la portada.

- ¿Qué es eso de que vas a ir a Hogwarts, Céfiro? - pregunto Hermione sentándose frente a él y Andrea con un bol de cereales delante.

- El primo Milo me lo ha dicho esta mañana, voy a ir a estudiar a Hogwarts, y Andrea también viene - explico el niño animadamente - El día….¿qué día vamos a comprar mi varita?

- El 25 - dijo Andrea sin prestar demasiada atención.

- Eso, el 25 me compran mi varita nueva, y luego… - dudo Céfiro y miro a Milo como si le pidiera permiso para continuar.

- El 27 te llevaremos de vuelta a casa - añadió Milo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿El 27? - pregunto Hermione sin acabar de creérselo.

- Así es, Aleo, Leo y yo os acompañaremos. Gaia ira un poco antes, para asegurarse de que todo esta listo - dijo Milo serio como siempre.

- ¿Vais a venir todos? ¿Dónde os vais a quedar? - pregunto Hermione.

Ella siempre había pensado que solo la acompañarían de vuelta a casa, no esperaba que se trasladaran todos con ella. Lo cierto es que debía admitir que la idea no le desagradaba, los habría echado de menos.

- Cassandra va a quedarse atrás por unos días, tiene asunto que atender - aclaro Milo antes de que se le ocurriese pensar que era porque tenía que recuperarse - Vamos a dividirnos, Tiberio se quedara para dirigir las cosas de aquí.

- ¿Cuántos sois en total? - pregunto Hermione sintiendo curiosidad.

- Sin contar a los Ravenclaw que ya has conocido, unos 30, no somos muchos dijo Milo con un matiz de tristeza en su voz.

Hermione había oído contar en más de una ocasión desde que estaba allí, como los miembros del grupo Ravenclaw habían sido eliminados, igual que los padres de Céfiro. Los principales objetivos de los mortifagos durante el anterior levantamiento de Voldemort y también de este desde hacía poco, habían sido los que tenían algo de sangre Ravenclaw. Ahora, además de ella, ya solo quedaban Milo, Cassandra, Gaia, Aleo y Céfiro. Cassandra y Gaia aun tenía familia escondida en alguna parte, o al menos eso querían pensar porque no sabían nada de ellos y tampoco se atrevían a buscarlos por miedo a ponerlos en peligro. Por ese motivo Milo y todos los que dirigían el grupo de los Ravenclaw, se tomaban tan en serio la seguridad y no aceptaban a cualquiera en su grupo, eran muy cuidadosos con sus alianzas. Los Hufflepuff de Nilda habían sido más afortunados en ese aspecto, nadie busca entre los vivos a quien suponen muerto, de modo que Nilda solo había tenido que poner cuidado en que no descubrieran que en realidad seguía con vida, al menos, no antes de tiempo, y hasta el momento les había ido bastante bien. Pero este no era el único motivo por el cual los Hufflepuff eran considerablemente más numerosos, también tenía algo que ver con la habilidad de Nilda para que otros la siguieran sin si quiera proponérselo. A Hermione le recordaba en cierto modo al caso de Dumbledore, que lograba que la gente confiase ciegamente en él y lo siguieran, ella pensaba que se debía a que era una causa justa y al hecho de que luchaban por defender su propia libertad. Dumbledore lo había tenido más complicado porque la sombra de Voldemort impresionaba más a los que la tenían cerca o habían tenido la desgracia de vivir la primera era oscura protagonizada por el señor Tenebroso. Nilda en cambio trataba con personas que sabían de la maldad de Voldemort, pero la mayoría no la habían vivido en primera persona.

- ¿desde cuando llevas preparando esto? - pregunto Hermione volviendo al tema inicial.

- Desde anoche. En realidad estaba casi todo listo desde antes de que llegaras, solo quedaba perfilar algunos detalles y tener unas fechas fijas - dijo Milo con gesto pensativo - Nilda ya tenía un sitio seguro.

- Recuerdas que te dije que no iba a volver a Hogwarts ¿verdad? Porque no he cambiado de idea.

- No lo he olvidado - dijo Milo con una enigmática sonrisa - Pero cada cos a su tiempo, ya nos preocuparemos por eso en su momento.

Hermione encontraba absurdo seguir debatiendo aquel tema, no tenía intención de cambiar de idea. Se lo había prometido a Harry, ayudarlo a buscar y destruir los horcruxes, y no pensaba romper su promesa. Si hubiese conocido un poco mejor a Milo habría sabido interpretar aquella señal, y cuando horas después Nilda apareció en la biblioteca, habría huido. Pero no lo hizo, y apenas 10 minutos bastaron a Nilda par hacer que cambiara de idea. No había aceptado del todo regresar a Hogwarts, pero hora contemplaba aquella posibilidad. Nilda la dejo hablar hasta que termino de explicar sus motivos para no ir a Hogwarts, sin darse apenas cuenta Hermione le contó casi todo, aunque la mujer rubia ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas que le dijo, había algo en Nilda que la hacía confiar en ella a pesar de que no la conocía desde hacia mucho. Cuando por fin hablo Nilda, dijo las palabras justas y precisas par hacerle ver que debía terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts antes de buscar los horcruxes. No se trataba de magia, era un don, la heredera de Hufflepuff era extraordinariamente hábil cuando se trataba de abrirle los ojos a alguien, ella simplemente se limitaba a explicar las cosas desde su punto de vista. Después de haber convencido, liado según Leo, a Alexander para que ocupase el puesto de profesor de DCAO, alguien que no soportaba a los niños desde que aprendían a hablar hasta que se convertían en adultos responsables, el caso de Hermione no suponía un verdadero reto.

Lo días transcurrían de forma monótona en el pequeño apartamento muggle que era el escondite de Draco y Snape. Casi nunca salían de la casa, salvo para comprar comida cundo se les acababa. Hacía un par de días Snape había abandonado la casa por unas horas y al regresar traía consigo un ejemplar de El Profeta de ese día. En el centro de la primera pagina había una fotografía en movimiento de Hogwarts, sobre la cual rezaba el titular de la noticia "El Ministerio de Magia reabrirá Hogwarts". El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco, aquella noticia era lo que había estado esperando. El pensar que el 1 de septiembre podría regresar a Hogwarts hacía más soportable su vida en el apartamento muggle. Fue en ese instante cuando cayo en la cuenta de algo que lo hizo palidecer.

- ¿Y si no me dejan volver? - dijo el rubio expresando en voz alta sus temores.

- Eso no pas…

- Pero deje entrar a los mortifagos, y trate de…trate de asesinar a… - tartamudeo el chico nervioso.

- ¿Y crees que Dumbledore no lo sabía? - dijo Snape con cierto tono de amargura en sus palabras - Lo sabía, y también la situación en la que te encontrabas, por eso nunca hizo nada para detenerte.

- Di mejor que no esperaba que llegase a tener éxito - señalo Draco sonando algo molesto, aunque ahora preferiría no haber llegado a cumplir su cometido, o al menos una parte.

- Puede ser. En cierto modo todo habría tenido una solución más sencilla si hubieses fracasado - le dijo Severus - Pero tampoco quería colocarte en una situación más difícil de lo que ya te encontrabas - prosiguió con calma - Tú déjame a mi, hablare con la profesora McGonagall.

- Todos piensan que mataste a Dumbledore - le recordó el joven Malfoy.

- Y lo hice.

- No te escucharan.

- ¿Eso crees? - dijo Snape con una media sonrisa - Me arriesgare.

Draco no dijo nada más, intuía que tenía un as en la manga, pero sospechaba que no lo compartiría con él. Se limito a dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación. Snape ya era grandecito para saber donde se metía. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama y los muelles del colchón crujieron bajo su peso. Su gata negra que estaba dormida a los pies de la cama bufo molesta y volvió hacerse un ovillo para seguir durmiendo. Draco se quedo mirándola, todavía no le había puesto un nombre. La verdad es que la situación en la que se encontraba no era la más indicada para pensar en tales cosas, aun así su mascota necesitaba un nombre. Trato de pensar en un nombre que le fuese bien. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando una inspiración que no le llegaba. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una bola de papel que estaba tirada en un rincón. Se levanto y recogió la bola de papel par estirarla, aunque no lo necesitaba para saber lo que era. Él mismo había arrojado aquel dibujo al suelo, porque eso era, un dibujo de un monigote de cabeza anormalmente grande. El monigote tenía el pelo amarillo claro y los ojos, cada uno de un tamaño diferente, eran grises. Junto al monigote, con letras grandes y desiguales, habían escrito "DrACo". La niña que vivía en el piso de arriba lo había hecho para él y se lo había dado hacia unos días.

- Estúpida mocosa, yo no tengo la cabeza tan grande - gruño el chico.

Se fijo entonces en que también había pintado un gato, se suponía que era su gata. La verdad es que el gato le había salido bastante bien proporcionado. Debajo la niña había puesto su nombre a modo de firma.

- "Lis" - leyó el rubio y adopto un gesto pensativo - Lis - volvió a murmurar - Voy a llamarte como a la mocosa, Lis ¿Qué te parece?

La gata levanto la cabeza perezosamente y maulló en señal de aprobación, antes de volver acurrucarse para seguir durmiendo.

Un poco después, Snape le dijo a Draco que iba a volver a salir. No le dijo a donde iba exactamente, pero el rubio ya lo imaginaba. El joven escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, volvía a estar solo.

Snape se apareció en un lugar seguro próximo a la casa de la profesora McGonagall. Se detuvo delante de la casa, dentro todo parecía estar en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas. Empezó a pensar que tal vez debería haber avisado de su visita, pero si no lo había hecho era porque temía que al llegar lo estuviesen esperando los Aurores. Tenía muchas explicaciones que dar, pero no podía dejarse arrestar, no mientras la seguridad de Draco siguiese siendo responsabilidad suya. Le había prometido a Narcisa cuidar de su hijo, y no pensaba fallarle, esta vez no. Su mente retrocedió sin poder evitarlo hasta los recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

-Flashback-

- ¡¿Qué haces todavía aquí?! - le grito Snape furioso a Draco.

El chico tardo en responder pero los nervios y el miedo habían hecho presa de él y no le salio nada coherente. Snape lo agarro del brazo y los hizo desaparecer a los dos de allí. De inmediato se encontraron frente a la mansión Malfoy. Draco seguía algo desorientado cuando Snape lo hizo avanzar hacia la puerta principal de la casa. No llegaron a llamar a la puerta, porque Narcisa les abrió antes de que llegaran. Cruzo una mirada angustiada con Severus y en ese instante supo que algo había ido muy mal. Envió a Draco a su habitación antes de pedirle detalles de lo sucedido a Snape.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Severus? - pregunto Narcisa con voz temblorosa.

- De todo, y nada bueno - respondió Snape mientras escudriñaba las sombras del enorme jardín delantero.

No vio nada, ni a nadie, y eso lo tranquilizo un poco. Se volvió hacia Narcisa, quien esperaba en silencio a que él siguiera hablando.

- Dumbledore esta muerto - le dijo apesadumbrado.

- Oh no… ¿Draco…? - pregunto la mujer rubia sin atreverse a completar la frase.

- No, he sido yo - dijo Snape con voz de absoluto abatimiento - Draco no fue capaz, y los mortifgos ya estaban allí cuando llegue - añadió tras unos instantes de silencio.

Narcisa paseo nerviosa por el gran salón meditando las implicaciones de aquellas palabras. Por un lado se sentía aliviada de que Draco no hubiese sido capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore, con el único testigo que hablaría en su contra muerto, o eso pensaba ella, su hijo no iría a Azkaban. También se sentía tremendamente agradecida a Snape, había cumplido sobradamente con su promesa. Sin embargo, Draco le había fallado a Voldemort, y Narcisa sabía que no lo pasaría por alto. Pronto enviaría a alguien para eliminar a Draco.

- Narcisa - la llamo el hombre de pelo grasiento sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Tengo que esconder a Draco - dijo la mujer optando por la solución más sensata.

- ¿Vas a llevarlo a…?

- Si. Sé que no estaremos cómodos pero eso ahora es lo de menos, al menos allí él no podrá alcanzarlo - dijo Narcisa estremeciéndose solo de pensar en el Señor Tenebroso.

Snape asintió. Lo cierto era que Narcisa había tenido una gran idea al comprar aquel apartamento y ocultarlo bajo el encantamiento Fidelius. Solo el guardián podría revelar el sitio exacto, y una vez Narcisa estuviese dentro de aquella vivienda muggle, el guardián sería inalcanzable. Solo ella y Snape conocían la localización de aquel lugar. Draco estaría a salvo allí. Snape se sobre salto al sentir el contacto de las delicadas y frías manos de Narcisa.

- Ven con nosotros, Severus - suplico ella clavando sus ojos grises en los negros de él - Tú también estas en peligro, y allí estarás seguro.

Sin apenas darse cuenta Snape asintió, y Narcisa sonrió complacida sin soltarle las manos. Pero el momento fue roto por un golpe seguido de la voz de Draco que gritaba a uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa.

- Será mejor que suba a ver que le pasa este hijo mío - dijo Narcisa con disgusto.

- Si. Bueno, tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas - dijo Snape caminando hacia la entrada.

- Si, yo también tengo cosas que preparar antes de marcharnos.

- De acuerdo. Entonces me marcho ya. Volveré pronto - prometió él antes de salir de la casa.

Narcisa se quedo en la puerta hasta que lo vio atravesar la verja del jardín y desaparecer. Luego subió a la planta de arriba y comenzó dar ordenes a los elfos para que preparasen algunos baúles con ropa de Draco y ella.

-Fin del Flashback-

Pero Snape nunca tuvo tiempo de regresar. Apenas 20 minutos después Draco aparecía en la puerta de su casa, más pálido que de costumbre y balbuceando incoherencia sobre su madre y su padre. En ese momento hizo lo que le pareció más correcto, lo que Narcisa hubiese querido que hiciera, llevo a Draco al apartamento y luego se apresuro a regresar a la mansión Malfoy. Pero cuando llego ya era tarde, Narcisa apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir respirando y el fuego se extendía rápidamente por la casa. Snape logro sacarla aun con vida, pero murió minutos después. Lo último que le dijo fue que cuidase de su hijo. Snape sacudió la cabeza apartando los malos recuerdos de su mente, tenía que tener los cinco sentidos despiertos. Se acerco a la puerta con cautela y para su sorpresa la encontró abierta. En ese momento pensó lo peor, y olvidando las precauciones entro en la casa varita en mano. La marca tenebrosa no estaba sobre la casa, y eso era una buena señal, quizás aun no era tarde. Avanzo por el pasillo en dirección al salón donde le había parecido ver una sombra. Se asomo con cuidado, no parecía que hubiese nadie. Muy despacio, procurando no hacer ruido, con la varita siempre por delante, fue entrando en el salón. De repente percibió un destello a su derecha, y solo tuvo tiempo para ver como el rayo de un hechizo aturdidor lo alcanzaba y lo tiraba al suelo. Las luces del salón se encendieron, y Snape abrió los ojos pesadamente desde el suelo. De pie frente a él con gesto severo estaba la profesora McGonagall que sostenía su varita en alto. Justo detrás estaba Lupin y un poco más aya un tipo alto de cabello castaño claro que estaba seguro que no conocía.

- Será mejor que no te muevas Severus - le aconsejo Lupin.

- Vaya recibimiento, si es así como trata a las visitas no me extrañaría que no tuviese muchas, profesora McGonagall - dijo Snape irónico.

- Tienes mucho valor para presentarte aquí como si nada después de lo que hiciste - dijo Minerva temblando de ira.

- Tengo un buen motivo para presentarme aquí, sino créame que seguiría donde estaba - replico Snape sin moverse - Pero necesitaba hablar con usted y aclarar ciertas cosas, algo que Dumbledore quería que supiera.

- Maldito, ¡¿como te atreves si quiera a pronunciar su nombre?! - siseo Remus furioso.

- Veo difícil decir lo que debo decir sin pronunciar su nombre.

- Y yo veo poco probable que Dumbledore te confiara ti y solo a ti nada que merezca la pena saber - dijo Lupin empezando a perder los nervios.

- Yo no he dicho tal cosa. Si Dumbledore no dijo nada antes, es porque era un asunto que solo nos incumbía a nosotros dos - respondió Snape desafiante.

- ¡Basta! - ordeno la profesora McGonagall - Severus, veo difícil que haya algo que pueda justificar lo que hiciste, pero porque Dumbledore confió en su día en ti, te escuchare.

- Pero profesora… - quiso protestar Lupin no muy conforme con aquella decisión.

- No, Remus, vamos a escuchar lo que Severus tenga que decir, y luego actuaremos en consecuencia - insistió McGonagall mirando al licántropo que termino por aceptar de mala gana.

- Gracias, profesora McGonagall - agradeció Snape levantándose con dificultad - No sé bien por donde empezar - comento algo nervioso, no había pensado mucho en como empezar lo que iba a decir

- El principio suele ser un buen punto para comenzar - señalo el hombre de cabello castaño claro.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? - pregunto Snape con desconfianza.

- Alexander Markus - respondió el hombre con cierta indiferencia.

Snape lo miro un momento y luego asintió.

- Pero voy a necesitar un pensadero - dijo el hombre de nariz ganchuda.

- ¿Un pensadero? - pregunto Lupin algo perdido.

- Si, un pensadero, así podréis ver por vosotros mismo lo que tengo que deciros y sabréis si es cierto o no.

Unos instantes después la profesora McGonagall había traído un pensadero que deposito sobre una mesita baja. Snape se concentro en los fragmentos de recuerdo que quería mostrarles y poco después unos hilos plateados flotaban en el pensadero. El primero de los recuerdos comenzó a definirse. Minerva y Lupin se inclinaron sobre el pensadero y en seguida se encontraron dentro del recuerdo de Snape. Se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore, Snape estaba sentado frente al escritorio del antiguo Director. El Snape del recuerdo estaba contándole a Dumbledore que se había visto obligado hacer una promesa inquebrantable a Narcisa Malfoy.

- Bellatrix no termina de confiar en mí, y no quise darle más motivos para desconfiar y acepte hacer la promesa - dijo Snape desanimado.

- Has hecho bien Severus, no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer - dijo Albus con tranquilidad.

Pero la profesora McGonagall tuvo la corazonada de que Snape no solo había hecho aquella promesa por no levantar sospechas, también tenía algo que ver el hecho de que se lo hubiese pedido Narcisa.

- Esperaba que hubiese algún modo de romper esa promesa sin que nadie más lo supiera - siguió diciendo Snape.

Albus se puso de pie y paseo por el despacho, pensando en lo que acababa de decir Snape, antes de responder.

- Lamentablemente creo que no hay otra salida más que la que ya conoces - dijo Dumbledore mirando desde detrás de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna.

- Prefiero romper mi promesa, señor, no podría cumplirla - aseguro Snape sabiendo que el cumplir aquella promesa implicaría acabar con la vida de Dumbledore.

- Ya nos preocuparemos por eso en su momento - dijo el anciano mago con calma.

En ese momento Snape no pudo evitar ser optimista y pensar que habría una solución para todo aquello.

Minerva y Remus abandonaron el recuerdo y un instante después se encontraban ya en el salón. Sin decir palabra Snape retiro el recuerdo que acababa de ver y añadió otro más. El nuevo recuerdo tenía lugar en el mismo escenario, pero meses después. Desde las ventanas del despacho podía verse caer la nieve. Snape parecía nervioso, Dumbledore por el contrario tenía aspecto tranquilo aunque algo cansado y no parecía preocupado por lo que estaba escuchando.

- Parece que Draco ha encontrado un modo de lograr que los mortifagos entren en Hogwarts, aunque por el momento no parece que le este dando buenos resultados - dijo Severus.

- Ya ve - comento Albus acercándose a la chimenea encendida par calentarse.

- Por ahora no sé bien que esta tramando, su tía ha hecho un gran trabajo enseñándole oclumancia - prosiguió Snape.

Dumbledore sonrió pero no dijo nada.

- Tal vez debería hablar usted con él, hacerle saber que sabe lo que pretende, quizás logre que lo escuche y…… - empezó a decir Snape.

- No serviría de mucho. No, el señor Malfoy esta dispuesto ha ganarse sus minutos de gloria, todavía no es consciente del peligro que esta corriendo - hablo Albus con voz calmada - Hay que esperar al momento adecuado - siguió diciendo y Snape abrió la boca para replicar, pero Dumbledore volvió hablar - Y si ese momento no se presentara, o las cosas salieran mal - hizo una pausa para volverse hacia el hombre de nariz ganchuda y clavo su cristalina mirada en él - Deberás cumplir la promesa que hiciste, Severus.

- No puedo matarlo - logro decir Snape tras recuperarse de la impresión - Tiene que haber otro modo de solucionar esto, y si no lo hay prefiero quebrantar la promesa que hice.

- Lamentablemente, si las cosas no salen como esperamos, y el señor Malfoy tiene éxito, no habrá otra salid - dijo Albus conmovido.

- No pienso cumplir esa promesa - dijo Snape con testarudez - Lo necesitamos, no sabríamos que hacer sin usted.

- Agradezco tus palabras, Severus. Pero no so imprescindible - dijo Dumbledore - Tal vez al principio os sintáis algo perdidos, pero pronto sabréis como continuar sin mi, Minerva sabrá lo que hacer, por eso no te preocupes.

La profesora McGonagall y Lupin se retiraron del recuerdo mientras Snape aun protestaba por aquella decisión que había tomado Dumbledore, una decisión que firmaba su sentencia de muerte. La mujer no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Mientras se secaba las lagrimas, Snape retiro el segundo recuerdo y añadió un último. En el último de los recuerdos Snape subía a toda prisa por las escaleras de caracol que conducían a la torre de Astronomía. La puerta del final de las escaleras estaba cerrada, pero aun así pudo escuchar unas voces conocidas procedentes del exterior, había llegado tarde. Pero Snape no quería creer que ya era demasiado tarde para que todo pudiese tener una buena solución, miro hacia atrás y vio que nadie había subido para ayudarle. Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo y acelero el paso. Unos segundos después llego hasta la puerta, estaba cerrada, así que decidió volarla para abrirse camino. Al salir al exterior vio a Dumbledore sentado en el suelo, con aspecto agotado. Frente a él se encontraba Draco Malfoy, que sostenía su varita con manos temblorosas.

- Tenemos un problema Snape - dijo Amycus sin apartar la varita ni la vista de Dumbledore - El chico no parece capaz…

Pero Snape no estaba escuchándolo del todo. La voz de Dumbledore había reclamado su atención, recordándole lo que y sabía.

Dumbledore no debía estar muy seguro de que Snape lo hubiese escuchado, y lo llamo, interrumpiendo a Amycus.

- Severus...

Por supuesto ni los mortifagos, ni Draco, había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que Albus le había pedido a Snape. Pero aquel era el recuerdo de Snape, y la profesora McGonagall y Lupin si que escucharon la voz de Dumbledore con toda claridad. Snape no dijo nada, camino hacia Dumbledore tratando de parecer decidido, y aparto a Draco de un empujón. Los tres mortifagos y Fenrir retrocedieron sin abrir la boca. Snape miró fijamente durante un momento a Dumbledore, estableciendo un contacto telepático rápidamente. Snape le suplico una última vez, pero Dumbledore se mostró decidido, no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

- Severus, por favor... - insistió Dumbledore

Snape alzo su varita mágica esforzándose porque no le temblara el pulso, y apunto a Dumbledore.

- ¡Avada Kedrava!

Un haz de luz verde salio de la varita mágica de Snape y golpeó a Dumbledore en el pecho. Snape no estuvo seguro de que la peor de las tres imperdonables hubiese sido realmente efectiva hasta que no vio a Dumbledore desplomarse en el suelo sin vida. No tuvo tiempo entonces para lamentarse por lo sucedido, agarro a Draco por el brazo y lo empujo hacia la puerta y luego escaleras a bajo.

Minerva y Remus, impactados aun por haber presenciado la muerte de Dumbledore, a penas fueron conscientes de que dejaban atrás el recuerdo y regresaban al salón. Tardaron un poco en reponerse de lo que acababan de ver. La primera que hablo fue la profesora McGonagall.

- Has dicho que tenías algo de lo que hablar conmigo, te escucho - dijo la profesora McGonagall esforzándose por permanecer serena y no dejar que las imágenes que acababa de ver la perturbaran.

- Se trata de Draco - dijo Snape con seriedad - Debe volver este año a Hogwarts.

- Ciertamente, ese es un asunto delicado, y debemos tratarlo con calma - dijo Minerva tras unos instantes de silencio - Pero estoy dispuesta escucharte antes de tomar una decisión al respecto.

Pasaron varias horas debatiendo sobre el tema, pero cuando ya despuntaba el alba, la profesora McGonagall había aceptado el regreso de Draco a Hogwarts e incluso había preparado un explicación que presentar al Ministerio por sus acciones. Snape se marcho entonces de vuelta al apartamento muggle. Lupin lo hizo poco después para descansar. No fueron tan afortunados Alexander y Minerva, pues esa mañana los profesores de Hogwarts tenían una reunión con el primer Ministro.

- Vaya delante señor Markus, yo tengo algo importante que hacer antes de l reunión - dijo Minerva observando el reloj que había sobre la chimenea.

- Como quiera - dijo Alexander, entro en la chimenea, pronuncio el nombre del castillo y desapareció en un fogonazo de llamas verdes.

La profesora McGonagall metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo algo envuelto en papel marrón. Volvió a consultar el reloj, aun tenía tiempo para hacer una visita rápida a Grimmauld Place. Había pospuesto demasiado su charla con Harry, y debía hablar con él antes de que el chico empezase a creer también que se estaba volviendo loco. Llego a Grimmauld Place cuando la casa apenas comenzaba despertar. Por fortuna Harry había sido especialmente madrugador esa mañana y se encontraba sentado en la cocina desayunando. El joven no tuvo inconveniente en interrumpir un momento su desayuno, y la señora Weasley no puso objeción alguna, pues pensaba que Minerva iba hablar con Harry seriamente y le devolvería la cordura que parecía estar perdiendo.

- Lupin me ha contado que no te has tomado muy bien que haya suspendido la búsqueda de Hermione - dijo la mujer de las gafas cuadradas cuando los dos estuvieron en el salón - Y que la viste antes de anoche.

- Así es - dijo Harry poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Harry, quiero que entiendas algo, no suspendí la búsqueda por capricho, la suspendí porque era inútil - dijo McGonagall mirándolo con gesto serio.

Harry desvió la mirada molesto, ya le daba igual los motivos por los que habían suspendido la búsqueda, sabía que Hermione estaba bien, y que regresaría pronto.

- ¿No va a decirme que tengo que comer más, dormir mejor? ¿Qué tengo que empezar aceptar que Hermione se ha ido y que posiblemente no volverá? - dijo Harry sarcástico.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No estoy aquí para sermonearte Harry.

- ¿Entonces a que h venido? - pregunto el joven de cabello azabache entre molesto y confuso.

- Para darte algo que Dumbledore quería que tuvieras - dijo Minerva sacando un paquete pequeño y marrón de su bolsillo y tendiéndoselo.

Harry tomo el paquete con cierta curiosidad y lo desenvolvió. Era una especie de reloj de bolsillo, aunque no tenía números, en la esfera había planetas y tenía varias agujas doradas acabadas en una punta de flecha. A Harry le recordó al reloj que la señora Weasley tenía con los nombres de toda la familia. En la parte de arriba tenía tres botones, dos iguales y el del centro que era algo más grande. Se fijo entonces en que una de las agujas tenía una luz blanca brillante en la punta de flecha. Harry entrecerró los ojos y vio que la aguja estaba fija sobre un planeta azul que tenía escrito dentro "lejos del peligro". El joven abrió mucho los ojos comprendiendo entonces lo que significaba y miro a la profesora en busca de respuestas.

- Me he permitido hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones - dijo la mujer dándole una significativa mirada - Espero que no te moleste - prosiguió y el chico negó incapaz de hablar - Espero también que sepas ser suficientemente cuidadoso con este regalo - añadió y Harry supo que se refería a que debía tener cuidado al elegir a quien le hablaba de ese reloj.

- Gracias - murmuro Harry cuando por fin encontró su voz.

- No hay de que.

McGonagall salio del salón dejando solo a Harry contemplando aquella luz blanca que parecía brillar solo para él. No dijo nada a nadie sobre aquel reloj, ni si quiera a Ron, y no porque no confiase en él. Para Harry aquel reloj era algo privado, y no quería compartirlo con Ron, quería guardarlo solo para él. Por otro lado tenían muchas cosas que preparar para esa noche, pues pensaban marcharse cuando todos estuviesen dormidos. Hacia unos días Ron había encontrado por casualidad la vieja moto de Sirius, y a los dos les pareció una buena idea utilizarla para su viaje.. Las horas parecían transcurrir más despacio de lo normal, en un descuido Harry se escabullo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la moto de Sirius y la miniaturizó para esconderla después en su habitación. Los chicos cenaron temprano y se fueron a dormir temprano. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que la mansión Black quedase en completo silencio. En la oscuridad de su habitación, Harry contemplaba el curioso reloj que le había entregado McGonagall. Estaba tumbado en su cama, de espaldas a Ron, con el reloj semioculto entra las sabanas. Era un poco estúpido, pero se sentía mejor desde que lo tenía. En la otra cama Ron esperaba con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en el techo. Los dos chicos esperaban el momento oportuno para marcharse. Hacía poco que habían escuchado subir a la señora Weasley y debían aguardar un tiempo prudencial hasta que estuviese bien dormida.

- ¿Es la hora? - pregunto Ron en voz muy baja, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Si los pillaban en su huida, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que su madre lo ataría a una de las patas de la cama. Harry agudizo al máximo el oído tratando de asegurarse de que todo estaba en silencio.

- Creo que si - respondió Harry también en voz muy baja y guardando su reloj.

Los chicos se levantaron y sacaron de debajo de sus camas las mochilas con las pocas cosas que pensaban llevar. Harry se guardo la moto miniaturizada de Sirius en un bolsillo y sin hacer ruido salieron al pasillo. Esa noche ojo loco no estaba allí, así que solo debían preocuparse por no despertar a nadie. El plan era sencillo, salir de la casa cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y agrandar la moto de Sirius a varias calles de distancia donde el ruido del motor no alertara a nadie. Casi habían alcanzado las escaleras cuando escucharon un "lumus" y el pasillo quedo iluminó por la tenue luz proyectada por una varita.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - pregunto la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas y los dos chicos respiraron algo más tranquilos.

- Baja la voz, vas a despertar a todos - dijo Ron entre susurros nerviosos- Harry y yo nos vamos, ya lo sabes.

- Voy con vosotros - dijo Ginny y aquello no sonó a una petición sino a una orden.

- No, tú no vienes - dijo Ron tajante.

- Si no me dejáis acompañaros, despertare a mama y le contare lo que pretendéis hacer - dijo Ginny a su hermano.

Harry vio que llevaba una mochila, y comprendió que si no había insistido en acompañarlos, era porque ya tenía aquello planeado. Era perfecto, aguardar al momento justo para que no pudieran darle esquinazo y amenazarlos con decirles a todos lo que pretendían. Ginny solo tenía que alzar la voz y en seguida aparecería alguien para ver que ocurría, no tendrían tiempo de llegar ni si quiera al final de la escalera.

- Ginny, no quiero que te pase nada - dijo Harry tratando de convencerla.

- A Ron lo dejas acompañarte, y a Hermione también la habría dejado - dijo la pelirroja en tono acusador.

Estuvo apunto de decirle que era diferente, pero cambio de idea en el último momento. No le pareció sensato provocarla teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía la varita en la mano y la suya estaba en alguna parte de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda.

- Está bien, está bien, puedes acompañarnos - accedió finalmente Harry de mala gana - Pero vamos ya.

En ese momento Harry no pudo evitar pensar que si Hermione hubiese estado allí eso no habría sucedido, ella habría encontrado alguna razón de peso para hacer que Ginny se quedara o incluso habría adivinado las intenciones de la pelirroja y le habría puesto remedio a tiempo. Ron se había bloqueado cuando su hermana formulo su amenaza, y no podía culparlo, porque él mismo no había sido capaz de encontrar un argumento mejor que él que le dio en su día para poner fin a su relación. Era obvio que Ginny ya había esperado una respuesta semejante por su parte y había preparado una respuesta para ello. Harry quiso consolarse pensando que Ginny era la heredera de Ravenclaw, y se le presuponía una gran inteligencia, así que no tenían mucho que hacer contra eso. Ginny apago su varita y los tres empezaron a bajar las escaleras en silencio. Los escalones crujían bajo su peso, haciendo un ruido que en medio del silencio de la noche parecía mayor de lo que en realidad era. Respiraron aliviados al llegar a la calle. A esas horas de la noche las calles se encontraban desiertas. Siguiendo su plan, los tres chicos se alejaron varias calles a pie antes de que Harry sacar la moto miniaturizada.

- Apartaos un poco - le dijo Harry a los dos Weasley dejando la moto en el suelo y pronuncio el conjuro para agrandarla.

De inmediato la moto comenzó a crecer hasta recuperar su tamaño original. Harry y Ron no estaban del todo seguros de que fuese lo bastante grande como para llevarlos a los tres, después de todo, el plan estaba calculado par dos. Por suerte resulto que si era lo bastante grande, cabían un poco justos, pero cabían. Acomodaron las mochilas en la paste trasera y las aseguraron bien con magia. Harry iba a conducir, así que se sentó el primero mientras Ron y Ginny terminaban de asegurar la mochila de la pelirroja que pesaba algo más que las de los chicos y no terminaba de quedarse bien. Entre tanto Harry aprovecho para ir familiarizándose con la moto, sabía como arrancarla y creía tener localizado el botón para hacerla volar, lo que ya no tenía tan claro era donde estaba el encendido de las luces o si sabría hacerla aterrizar.

- Todo listo aquí atrás - informo Ron guardando su varita - ¿Sabes ya como arrancarla?

- Si, ya se como va - dijo Harry - Subid, deprisa, nos vamos ya - los apresuro impaciente.

Ron subió a la moto de inmediato, dejando el último lugar a Ginny. El pelirrojo no lo había hecho a posta, al menos no de manera consciente, pero igualmente Ginny se sintió furiosa con su hermano por ocupar un sitio que ella creía suyo. Sin embargo la joven Weasley no se atrevió a mostrar abiertamente su descontento por miedo a que los dos chicos cambiasen de idea y decidieran dejarla atrás. Ahora no tenía su varita a mano y estaban lo bastante lejos como para que pudieran marcharse antes de que ella llegase a la casa para despertar a alguien. No estaba en posición de quejarse. Por un momento se alegro de que Hermione no estuviese allí, Harry y Ron eran demasiado despistados como para darse cuenta de que ahora estaba en una posición de desventaja y aprovecharla. Pero a Hermione no se le habría pasado por alto. Luego recordó que la joven de cabello castaño podría estar en manos de los mortifagos o alguien todavía peor, y se sintió por un segundo culpable, pero en seguida desterró ese sentimiento de culpa. El sonido del motor arrancando la devolvió a la realidad. Harry condujo hasta salir de la ciudad, y una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie podía verlos, activo el sistema de vuelo. La moto se fue elevando poco a poco. Por delante les quedaba un largo viaje hasta su destino final.

**Continuara……**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Antes de nada decir que lamento retrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones, intento que sean lo más rápido posible, pero no siempre puedo hacerlo así.

Bueno, ya va quedando menos para la vuelta de Hermione espero que este capitulo os haya gustado. Os adelanto que el reencuentro no tendrá lugar en el próximo capitulo, aun hay que esperar otro más, creo.

Esta vez el capitulo esta dedicado muy especialmente a Lady Eternity, ella ya sabe porque es y par todos los que seguís mi historia y me dejáis reviews, anima mucho saber lo que pensáis sobre lo que escribo. Muchas gracias a todos d verdad.


	9. Capitulo 8: Búsqueda y preparativos

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 8: Búsqueda y preparativos**

Una tras otra las luces se iban apagando en la mansión Volterra, ya no quedaban muchos despiertos, y la oscuridad y el silencio comenzaban a dominar la noche. Hermione se encontraba en su habitación ojeando el diario de Rowena. Rowena había anotado hechizos y pociones junto con sus pensamientos, algunos solo eran correcciones de los ya existentes para mejorarlos, pero también había algunos que Hermione desconocía. Por lo que había leído, aquel diario era casi por entero anterior a la fundación de Hogwarts, pertenecía a la adolescencia de Rowena y finalizaba en los primeros días de la escuela. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche donde descansaba un sobre con el escudo de Hogwarts. Era su carta de Howarts, Alexander se la había hecho llegar junto con las de Céfiro y Andrea. El correo no llegaba directamente hasta allí, las cartas habían llegado primero a casa de Diego y él se había encargado de llevarlas hasta allí. Andrea había abierto la suya sin aparente interés, no terminaba de agradarle la idea de cambiar de escuela, aunque ya se había resignado. Céfiro por el contrario se había mostrado encantado y había registrado la biblioteca no menos de 7 veces en busca de libros que pudieran serle de utilidad, ahora tenía en su habitación una pequeña montaña de libros sobre Pociones, Astronomía, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y un libro enorme sobre Hogwarts y su historia. También había estado haciéndole preguntas a Hermione hasta hacía media hora cuando el cansancio había hecho que empezaran a cerrársele los ojos solos y se había marchado a su habitación. Hermione aun no había abierto su carta, aunque sabía con seguridad que eso no evitaría su regreso a Hogwarts y el problema que eso le supondría. Casi podía imaginar cual iba a ser la reacción de Harry. Con un suspiro de resignación tomo la carta y la abrió con un toque de varita. Había un par de hojas de pergamino dentro del sobre, una era la carta y la segunda era la lista del material y los libros para el nuevo curso. Cuando Hermione tiro de las dos hojas para sacarlas del sobre un objeto pequeño metálico de color plateado cayo sobre la cama. La joven lo recogió con manos temblorosas y lo observo de cerca un instante. Un grito rompió la calma y el silencio de la noche. Un momento después se escucharon pasos apresurados por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Milo con casi todas las personas que había esa noche en la casa detrás entro en la habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Milo sintiéndose algo desconcertado al comprobar que en la habitación no había nadie.

Hermione gimoteo tendiéndole con manos temblorosas la hoja donde estaba escrita la carta. Milo la leyó deprisa sin detenerse mucho hasta que al llegar al último párrafo comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

- La han elegido Delegada - informo Milo a los demás y Hermione asintió enérgicamente mostrando su placa con una gran D grabada.

- Ohhhhhh - exclamaron algunos de los presentes maravillados.

- No se emociono tanto cuando le dijimos que era la heredera de Ravenclaw, ¿verdad? - comento Aleo algo serio.

- No, la verdad es que no - respondió Cassandra pensativa.

- Vaya, me siento ofendido - dijo Aleo como si aquello realmente le molestase mucho.

- Yo….bueno…..- balbuceo Hermione recuperando el habla.

- Te estaba tomando el pelo - dijo Aleo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada - Si es que picas siempre. Felicidades, niña Hermi.

- Enhorabuena, Hermione - la felicito Nilda devolviéndole la insignia que había tomado para observarla más de cerca.

- Si, Enhorabuena - la felicito también Milo.

- Esto esta mal -dijo de repente Céfiro que se había apoderado de la carta - Aquí pone Gryffindor, se han equivocado prima Hermione - añadió muy convencido de que solo podía tratarse de un error.

- Céfiro, Hermione esta en Gryffindor - le dijo Cassandra.

El niño la miro con cara de no acabar de creérselo, y luego miro a Hermione para asegurarse que nadie le estaba tomando el pelo también a él.

- Vaya, lo siento mucho - dijo Céfiro con voz triste.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Aleo divertido, aunque tenía una ligera idea de por donde iba la cosa - Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes.

- Y a menudo los actos de valentía son los mayores actos de estupidez - respondió Céfiro frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que más de uno se echara a reír.

- En realidad el Sombrero pensó en ponerme primero en Ravenclaw, pero al final se decidió por Gryffindor - dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Un rato después, cuando Hermione volvía a encontrarse sola en su habitación, se pregunto quien sería el otro delegado de Gryffindor. No pudo evitar pensar que Harry sería un buen candidato y deseo que la profesora McGonagall o quien fuera quien escogiera a los delegados de ese año, no se le ocurriera elegir a Ron. Apreciaba mucho al pelirrojo, pero debía admitir que como Prefecto había dejado bastante que desear y eso suponía más trabajo y responsabilidad para ella. De repente recordó algo que había olvidado por un instante, Harry no pensaba regresar a Hogwarts y eso suponía que ella tampoco regresaría. Solo había aceptado regresar a Hogwarts si Harry también volvía, aunque estaba convencida de que eso no sucedería. Se pregunto que estaría haciendo su amigo en ese momento y si estaría bien. Decidió que por la mañana trataría de sacarle algo de información a Milo sobre los horcruxes, después de todo ella era la heredera y se suponía que no debían de ocultarle información.

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que Harry, Ron y Ginny abandonaron Grimmauld Place. El viaje se había prolongado más de lo que Harry había esperado ya que durante la noche se habían desviado accidentalmente hacía el sur. Además el viaje hacia Bristol había resultado algo más incomodo de lo que Ginny había esperado y deseado. Pero por si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente, cuando llegaron a la ciudad terminaron perdidos. Tenían un plano de Bristol, pero Ron había tratado de encantarlo y ahora los nombres de las calles revoloteaban por el plano como si fueran mariposas. Ginny trato de arreglar el estropicio, pero solo consiguió que las líneas que formaban las calles comenzaran a serpentear. Estaban sentados en un banco de un parque comiendo unas hamburguesas cuando alguien se apiado de ellos y les envió un ángel salvador.

- Vaya, no esperaba veros aquí - los había saludado una voz femenina que los tres reconocieron de inmediato.

- ¿Luna? - dijo Ginny visiblemente sorprendida, estaba claro que ella tampoco esperaba topar con su amiga en Bristol - Creía que estabas de vacaciones en…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero invitaron a mi padre a una conferencia y he venido con él, pero como me aburría mucho he salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Ninguno de los tres había esperado encontrarse con Luna en Bristol, pero desde luego su ayuda les vino muy bien. Luna les dejo quedarse en su habitación y además les ayudo a buscar el lugar donde se había celebrado la exposición de la que hablaban los periódicos. La joven rubia estaba encantada con la idea de poder ayudarlos en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, y además no hacía muchas preguntas, cosa que Harry agradecía. No quería imaginarse la cara que pondrían Ginny y Luna si supieran lo que andaban buscando, bueno, quizás Luna se habría mostrado encantada, más aun. Al tercer día de llegar a Bristol ya habían logrado reunir cierta información. La sala donde se había celebrado la exposición aun seguía abierta, aunque naturalmente ya no se exponían los mismos objetos. Pero por suerte aun quedaba un guía que había estado en la exposición, "Magos Celebres" les había dicho que había sido el titulo de aquella exposición. Les costo un poco, pero cuando Luna le dijo que estaban haciendo un trabajo para la escuela, el hombre les dejo echar un vistazo a las fichas de los objetos que se habían expuesto y les dijo donde podían encontrar más datos sobre el robo. En ese momento se encontraban sentados en una pequeña biblioteca para magos, ojeando viejos ejemplares de periódicos locales. Harry había esperado encontrar más información sobre el robo y la investigación que se hizo sobre él en los diarios de la ciudad, y no se equivoco. Sospechaba que el Profeta habría sido silenciado por el Ministerio de Magia, pero que posiblemente no se habrían molestado en callar a los periódicos pequeños que no llegaban a toda la comunidad mágica y que en cualquier caso nadie les concedía demasiada importancia. Tal y como habían sospechado, el ladrón o ladrones se había llevado objetos que habían pertenecido a los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero no todos había pertenecido alguno de los 4 magos. Los objetos robados habían sido 4 en total, una daga que había pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor, una especie de escudo pequeño con el emblema de Slytherin grabado que había sido propiedad de Salazar y un espejo de bordes dorados con tejoncitos grabados que había sido propiedad de Helga Hufflepuff. El cuarto objeto no había pertenecido a ninguno de los 4 fundadores, se trataba de un curioso reloj que había pertenecido a un mago que sentía debilidad por las artes oscuras. La esfera del reloj era un remolino de espesas nubes negras que se movían lentamente describiendo remolinos, no se sabía bien cual era su función, pero se sospechaba que no servia para nada bueno. Algunos habían sugerido que se trataba de un artefacto que succionaba la esencia mágica de los magos y brujas, pero aquella idea resultaba tan terrible y preocupante que nadie quería darle crédito. Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado, no había objetos de Ravenclaw en la exposición y si los había habido no los mencionaban por ninguna parte. Después pensó que si hubiesen expuesto algo de Rowena Voldemort se lo habría llevado, así que parecía claro que no se había expuesto nada de ella. Por otro lado, cualquiera de los tres objetos que pertenecían algún fundador de Hogwarts podría haber sido utilizado para hacer un horcrux. Pero se suponía que ya solo debían de quedar 2 horcruxes desconocidos ¿o no? Aquello empezaba a ser algo desconcertante. Harry se aparto las gafas y se froto los ojos algo cansado. Al revisar el periódico local había encontrado artículos sobre la exposición y sobre el robo. Pero también habían encontrado ejemplares de El Profeta, de los días posteriores al robo, donde había más artículos dedicados a ese suceso. Ginny les había dicho que cuando ella y Hermione habían estado revisando periódicos en Londres, la castaña había hecho notar que faltaban los ejemplares de toda una semana. Habían desaparecido todos los periódicos a partir del ejemplar en el que habían encontrado la noticia del robo. El siguiente periódico era de una semana después, y ya no se mencionaba el robo por ninguna parte. Había revisado todas las estanterías de periódicos por si se habían traspapelado, pero no había ni rastro.

- Hubo un testigo - dijo Ron de repente.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién? - pregunto Harry.

- Un guarda - comento Ron buscando la información en el articulo - Aquí dice que vio a los ladrones antes de que una maldición lo dejase sin sentido - siguió leyendo - Pero por lo visto no le hicieron mucho caso, porque parece ser que no se recupero demasiado bien del ataque.

- El Ministro de Magia dio una ruda de prensa - comento Luna leyendo por encima del hombro de Ron el articulo que estaba en la pagina siguiente y que el pelirrojo aun no había visto - "Aunque nuestro Aurores no descartan todavía ninguna hipótesis, ni línea de investigación, nos inclinamos más a pensar que el robo ha sido obra traficantes de objetos mágicos, más que una nueva fechoría de Quien-ustedes-saben y los suyos" - leyó la joven rubia en voz alta - "Por otro lado, ¿Qué interés podría tener Quien-ustedes-saben en unos simples objetos que a pesar de haber pertenecido a magos ilustres, no tienen poder mágico alguno?" - termino de leer las palabras del Ministro.

- La gente estaría deseando de escuchar algo así - opino Ron - Es mucho más tranquilizador.

- ¿Dice el nombre del guarda? - pregunto Harry esperanzado.

- No, no lo menciona - respondió Ron negando con la cabeza - Al menos aquí no.

Harry resoplo empezando a sentirse cansado, cada vez que creían haber encontrado algo, la pista se esfumaba tan rápido como había aparecido.

- Aquí si viene. Se llamaba Michael Manahan - dijo Ginny leyendo el nombre en el articulo que estaba mirando - Pero dudo que pueda decirte mucho, murió unos días después.

- ¿Asesinado? - pregunto Ron con gesto horrorizado.

- No, no, aquí dice que no se recupero de sus heridas - explico Ginny - Los medimagos pensaban que estaba mejorando pero no fue así, murió 4 días después.

- Podríamos hablar con el autor del artículo - sugirió Luna.

Harry se acerco para echar un vistazo al nombre del autor, imaginando que la joven rubia lo decía pensando que su padre tal vez lo conocería. Pero a Harry no le hacía mucha gracia aquella idea, Dumbledore le había dicho que no le hablase a nadie de los horcruxes, y en cierto modo lo había cumplido, porque Luna y Ginny desconocían el verdadero motivo que lo llevaba a buscar aquellos objetos, pero ya sabían más de lo que él habría deseado. Sin embargo Harry se equivocaba en algo, Luna no pensaba preguntarle a su padre, porque no era necesario. La sorpresa de Harry fue mayúscula cuando reconoció el nombre del autor.

- R. Skeeter - leyó Harry mirando a Luna.

Los dos Weasley se inclinaron sobre el periódico de inmediato.

- ¿Crees que puede ser ella? - pregunto Harry.

- Es posible - respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros - Tendría unos venti y algo, mi padre empezó a escribir más o menos con esa edad.

- ¿Y sabes su dirección? - pregunto Harry esperanzado y Luna sonrió.

- Si, ayude a Hermione a contactar con ella cuando escribió ese artículo sobre ti - explico la joven rubia sonriente - Aun recuerdo su dirección.

- Pero puede que no sea ella - intervino Ginny - Después de todo Skeeter no es un apellido tan extraño

- No perdemos nada por intentarlo, y yo creo que es una buena opción - dijo Ron irritado por la actitud pesimista de su hermana.

Harry vio venir una nueva disputa entre los dos hermanos y se apresuro atajarla.

- Yo creo que es una buena idea - dijo el moreno y Ginny no se atrevió a contradecirlo, pero no pudo reprimir una mirada dolida - Y no tenemos nada mejor.

- Estupendo ¿Cuándo nos vamos? - pregunto Ron animado.

- Todavía no Ron, aun podemos encontrar más información aquí - dijo Harry con sensatez - No quiero tener que regresar aquí dentro de una semana porque nos hemos olvidado de mirar algo.

- Acabas de sonar como Hermione - dijo Luna sorprendida.

- Después de tanto tiempo algo se me tenía que pegar - respondió Harry riendo nervioso por el cumplido, o así se lo tomo él.

Ron no comento nada, pero a Luna no se le escapo que se había entristecido ante la mención del nombre de su amiga. Luna estaba al tanto de la desaparición de Hermione, Ginny se lo había dicho en una carta. Le había hablado de la desaparición sin dar muchos detalles, centrándose en como se sentía ella y lo mal que estaba encajando Harry lo sucedido. También le había dicho que Harry estaba convencido de haber hablado con ella, y Ron parecía apoyarlo. Ahora Luna comprendía que Ron no estaba convencido del todo. No volvió a mencionar a Hermione, y después de un rato el pelirrojo volvió a sentirse animado.

El bosque que rodeaba al enorme caserón se hallaba en silencio. Ni si quiera los animalillos del bosque se atrevían a merodear por allí. No había que ser un genio para percibir la fuerza oscura que emanaba de cada piedra de aquella casa. Voldemort se encontraba en el salón de la chimenea sumido en profundas cavilaciones cuando un mortifago oso aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Había percibido su presencia desde que se acercaba por el pasillo, pero también era cierto que había dado órdenes de no ser molestado a menos que se tratase de algo realmente importante. El mortifago carraspeo débilmente para hacerse notar, sintiéndose algo inseguro sobre como actuar y terriblemente inquieto, sabía perfectamente cuales eran las órdenes.

- Imagino que tienes un buen motivo para molestarme - dijo Voldemort con una voz tan fría que helaba la sangre.

- Potter está husmeando en el asunto de Bristo - dijo el mortifago sin rodeos.

- ¿Y no puedes ocuparte tu solo, Rodolphus? - interrumpió una mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada gris.

Rodolphus clavo una furiosa mirada en su esposa, en parte debido al comentario, pero también por el hecho de que estuviera allí. Sin embargo no se atrevió a responderle. Bellatrix pasaba demasiado tiempo en aquella sal, excepto cuando desaparecía y nunca sabía a donde había ido. No trataba de controlar a su esposa, nunca lo había hecho, porque sabía que no podría, después de todo era una Black. Si Malfoy hubiese tenido presente aquello le habría ido mejor, tal vez no habría tenido que matar a Narcisa para salvar su vida y ahora no estaría buscando a su hijo para hacerle correr la misma suerte. Rodolphus estaba celoso de Bellatrix, él había conocido a Voldemort mucho antes que ella, había sido de los primeros en unirse a su causa y se había mantenido fiel cuando él cayó. Pero el Señor Tenebroso parecía preferirla a ella, y eso le molestaba enormemente.

- La chica Weasley esta con él - añadió Rodolphus ignorando el comentario de su esposa.

- ¿Entonces que haces todavía aquí? ¿No sabes lo que tienes que hacer? - volvió a interrumpir Bellatrix sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Rodolphus apretó los dientes y aferro su varita con fuerza deseando poder borrarle aquella sonrisa de la cara.

- Es suficiente. Bella - corto Voldemort - Ya sé que Potter ha ido a Bristol - dijo mirando a

Rodolphus miro a su esposa y en seguida comprendió que se le había adelantado, debía haber hablado con el infiltrado antes que él.

- Ginebra Weasley ya no me interesa tanto - prosiguió Voldemort pues sospechaba que no era quien creían en un principio - ¿Qué hay de la amiga de Potter? - y al ver la cara de desconcierto del mortifago añadió - Hermione Granger.

- No hay rastro de ella, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra - dijo Rodolphus nervioso.

- Ya no esta en el país - comprendió Voldemort - ¿Y el niño que se os escapo?

- Alecto se ocupa de eso, se ha llevado algunos de los nuevos… - respondió el mortifago sin saber muy bien que decir, hacía días que no sabían nada de Alecto y los otros.

- No quiero cabos suelto - advirtió Voldemort y quedo en silencio durante unos instantes.

Rodolphus pensó que ya no iba a decir nada más, pero cuando estaba apunto de marcharse Voldemort volvió hablar.

- Tráeme a Ginebra Weasley - dijo cambiando de idea - Puede serme útil, y sino, siempre habrá tiempo para eliminarla después.

Rodolphus asintió y dio media vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dirigir una mirada desafiante a su esposa.

Harry y los otro se demoraron un día y medio más en Bristol antes de decidirse abandonar definitivamente la ciudad. Cuando habían llegado a Bristol, Harry había pensado que sería buena idea dejar a Ginny allí, así Ron y él, podrían avanzar más deprisa. Pero pronto desecho aquella idea ya que podía resultar peligroso para Luna y su padre, o más bien para el padre de Luna, porque la rubia Ravenclaw se las arreglo para que le permitieran acompañarlos. Por un lado Harry reconocía que Luna les había prestado una valiosa ayuda, pero no podía dejar de pensar que la estaban poniendo en peligro a ella también.

- No puedes pretender dejarnos a todos al margen porque sea peligroso, no puedes hacerlo solo. Acepta que algunos estamos dispuesto ayudarte a pesar de todo, y es decisión nuestra si queremos arriesgarnos o no - le había dicho Ron.

De modo que Harry había tenido que admitir que necesitaba ayuda y que después de todo, era decisión de Luna elegir si quería o no arriesgarse. Sin embargo ahora que eran 4, ya no podían seguir utilizando la moto de Sirius para viajar. Eligieron el transporte muggle, porque a pesar de ser más lento que el transporte mágico, tampoco estaban tan lejos, y así llamaban mucho menos la atención. Aun así les tomo varias horas llegar hasta su destino. Cuando por fin se encontraron delante de la casa de Rita Skeeter, era casi la hora de la cenar y ella acababa de regresar. No resulto tan difícil que ella les dijera lo que querían saber, a cambio de que Harry le concediera una entrevista para dentro de unos meses, algo que el chico esperaba no llegase a suceder.

- Por supuesto que recuerdo ese articulo, no podría olvidarlo, fue mi primer articulo importante - les dijo - Pero no soy yo la persona con la que debéis hablar, no me ocupe de ese suceso, solo asistía a las rudas de prensa del Ministerio - explico haciendo una mueca de disgusto - Edgard Hocke fue quien estuvo indagando más sobre el robo, creo que hablo con algunos aurores, con los guardas y con Manahan, me parece que llego hablar con él antes de que muriera. Hace mucho tiempo de eso y tampoco fue tan importante.

- ¿Y donde podemos encontrarlo? - quiso saber Harry.

- Ya esta jubilado y hace bastante que no se nada de él, pero por ahí tengo su última dirección. Podéis probar a ver si aun sigue ahí, era un tipo de costumbres, no solía mover muy a menudo su residencia - le dijo Rita mientras rebuscaba en una vieja libreta de direcciones - Pero yo no iría a verlo esta noche. Tardareis en llegar y a nadie le gusta que lo saquen de la cama en mitad de la noche.

Rita les dio la dirección de Hocke, y los cuatro chicos se marcharon. El hombre vivía en el norte, era una noche entera de viaje en tren. Pero Harry no tenía intención de ir a verle de inmediato, antes quería hablar con un par de personas. La daga de Gryffindor y el escudo de Slytherin habían pertenecido a coleccionistas y Harry esperaba que ellos pudiesen decirle algo más. También el espejo había sido cedido a la exposición por un particular, pero solo sabía de él que se encontraba en el extranjero. De modo que buscaron un sitio para pasar la noche y seguir viaje a la mañana siguiente.

Los días habían ido pasando más deprisa de lo que Hermione había imaginado, y casi sin darse cuenta había llegado el 25 de agosto. Aquel día por la mañana habían ido a la ciudad para comprar la nueva varita de Céfiro y una escoba para Andrea, una actividad tan normal que se le hacía extraña. Solo Aleo, Hermione, Gaia y Dante Kelvar, el padre de Andrea habían acompañado a Céfiro y Andrea, el resto estaban demasiado ocupados y por otro lado tampoco era necesario que fuesen todos. En ese momento Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca, a su derecha se encontraba Céfiro que estaba releyendo el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts. Ella también tenía una pequeña lectura delante y sus ojos iban deslizándose por las líneas. Pero le costaba concentrarse, su mente aun le daba vueltas al encuentro que había tenido en la ciudad. Sabía que Leo había ido también a la ciudad, aunque tenía sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse y no iba con ellos. En cualquier caso no habría sido tan inesperado encontrarse con él, el sitio tampoco era tan grande después de todo. Pero lo que no habría esperado era encontrarse con Víctor Krum allí, y a juzgar por el gesto sorprendido del joven, él tampoco lo esperaba. Víctor se había unido a los Hufflepuff de Nilda hacía algo más de un año, Dumbledore había propuesto su nombre a Nilda para unirse a su grupo y a ella le pareció buena idea. Además el joven estaba dentro del grupo de Hufflepuff que sabían ya que la heredera de Ravenclaw había sido encontrada, pero desconocía su identidad exacta. "Debería haber imaginado que serías tú" le dijo Víctor tras recuperarse de la sorpresa. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que no lo decía únicamente por su inteligencia, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo puesto que Krum tenía cosas urgentes que hacer. Lo que Víctor si le dijo fue que esa noche se marchaba a Londres, y le prometió que si llegaba a encontrarse con Potter le recordaría que ella regresaba en un par de días. Hermione estaba segura que su amigo ya no seguiría en Londres, a esas alturas ya estaría recorriendo el país en busca de los horcruxes, así que Víctor no podría decirle nada. A veces temía que Harry olvidase la fecha de su regreso y se imaginaba a si misma esperándolo durante horas en el Callejón Diagon hasta que este quedaba desierto. Hermione volvió a la realidad al escuchar que alguien la llamaba. Levanto la vista y vio a Milo parado frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa.

- Lo siento, estaba….. - trato de excusarse Hermione.

- En tu mundo - completo Milo por ella, parecía tener prisa - No importa.

Hermione recordó entonces que Milo se había marchado con Cassandra antes del amanecer para resolver un asunto pendiente y regresaron de la ciudad aun no habían vuelto.

- ¿Cuándo has regresado? - pregunto Hermione.

- Hace poco - respondió Milo impaciente - Pero ya tendrás tiempo de hacer preguntas más tarde. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte, vamos - añadió antes de que pudiese preguntar algo más.

- ¿Ahora? - pregunto ella algo sorprendida por las prisas.

- No, mañana - dijo Milo irritado - ¿Tú que crees? Venga, tenemos que ir y volver antes de que oscurezca.

Hermione amontono los pergaminos de mala manera sobre la mesa y se apresuro a dar alcance a Milo que ya salía por la puerta de la biblioteca. Tuvo que correr para ponerse a su altura. En seguida llegaron a la puerta principal donde ya los estaban esperando Cassandra y Gaia. Los cuatro salieron de la casa y se internaron en el bosque que la rodeaba. Milo caminaba delante abriendo paso entre la vegetación. A juzgar por el aspecto de las plantas parecía que nadie pasaba por allí desde hacía mucho. Pero al ver como la vegetación recuperaba su aspecto inicial poco después de su paso, Hermione comprendió que probablemente no hacía tanto que alguien había recorrido el mismo camino. Se pregunto entonces si Milo y Cassandra no habrían estado esa mañana en el lugar al que se dirigían.

- ¿Está muy lejos ese sitio? - inquirió Hermione, se suponía que debían ir y volver en unas pocas horas.

- No mucho - respondió Cassandra que caminaba delante de ella.

- No tardaremos más de 15 minutos en llegar - dijo Gaia que caminaba detrás de ella, al tiempo que daba un fuerte tirón para liberarse de un matorral en el que se había enganchado.

Poco después comenzó a escuchar el sonido del agua que corría no muy lejos de allí delatando la presencia de un arroyo cercano.

- Ya hemos llegado - dijo Milo apartando los últimos matorrales para que pasaran.

Al llegar a la altura de Milo, Hermione descubrió que el terreno descendía con una pequeña pendiente. Más a bajo vio el arroyo que llevaba escuchando desde hacía rato. Hermione descendió por la pendiente siguiendo a Cassandra que casi había llegado al cauce del arroyo. Fue al llegar abajo del todo cuando pudo ver la entrada a una cueva que desde arriba no habría podido ver. La entrada de la cueva se localizaba entre unas grandes rocas que la ocultaban casi por completo, se trataba de una abertura lo suficientemente amplia como para permitir el paso de una persona adulta, que se introducía en el suelo con bastante inclinación. Debía de ser un descenso bastante largo, porque desde fuera no podía verse el fondo. Cassandra ilumino la punta de su varita y comenzó a bajar. Hermione vacilo un instante antes de decidirse a seguirla. Las piedras que formaban el suelo y las paredes estaba algo resbaladizas, por lo que había que descender con sumo cuidado si no se quería llegar al fondo más rápido de la cuenta. El descenso no era precisamente fácil. Hermione termino por sujetar su varita entre los dientes para poder tener libres las dos manos. Casi podría decir que era una suerte no poder ver el fondo, si hubiese sabido lo alto que era habría sido más difícil. Al final resulto que el descenso no era tan prolongado como ella había imaginado. A partir de ahí el camino seguía por una galería bastante llana. Cuando Milo y Gaia llegaron también a bajo, se internaron en la galería. No caminaron durante mucho tiempo, antes de que Milo se detuviera y pasara la mano por una parte concreta de la pared. Esa zona de la pared reacciono a la presencia de Milo emitiendo un suave resplandor azulado y luego se desvaneció, dejando a la vista la entrada a una nueva galería más estrecha.

- Es un conjuro, reacciona al detectar a un descendiente de Robert Ravenclaw y le permite el paso - explico Milo - Puede que a ti sola no te dejase pasar, nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Tampoco se detuvieron a comprobarlo en aquella ocasión, ya iban algo justo de tiempo. La nueva galería no era muy larga, y pronto se encontraron en una sala amplia aunque no muy grande. La sala se encontraba mejor iluminada que la galería. Al levantar la vista Hermione descubrió que el techo era de agua, se encontraban justo debajo del arroyo.

- Suponiendo que alguien lograse entrar, si trata de mover cualquier cosa de su sitio sin retirar antes el encantamiento que lo protege, el hechizo que mantiene el agua suspendida ahí arriba se rompería y la sala se inundaría en cuestión de segundos - aclaro Cassandra.

Hermione observo la sal con detenimiento. No había muchas cosas allí, algunos libros y pergaminos en estanterías, cofres y estuches de diverso tamaño. La mirada de la joven Granger se detuvo de cubierta azulada.

- Sobre todo no toques ese libro en particular - dijo Milo notando como su atención se había detenido en aquel objeto.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione con curiosidad apartando la vista del libro para dirigirla al hombre de mirada color miel.

- La mayoría de las cosas que ves aquí las han ido trayendo los Ravenclaw - dijo Milo - Pero ese libro era de las pocas cosas que ya estaba aquí, y nunca hemos logrado averiguar que tipo de encantamiento lo protege. Uno muy fuerte sin duda - añadió con un deje de frustración en su voz.

Hermione dio un último vistazo al libro y se acerco hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Le habría gustado tratar de encontrar el modo de romper el hechizo que lo protegía, pero el agua que fluía a unos metros sobre su cabeza le recordó que no era buena idea. Milo, Cassandra y Gaia se habían reunido entorno a un estuche negro de tamaño mediano.

- Esto perteneció a Rowena - empezó a decir Milo mientras examinaba el estuche con ojo clínico e iba retirando una tras otra las medidas de seguridad - Hace unos 20 años lo perdimos, pero hace 5 Dreick, el padre de Céfiro, lo encontró y mi padre lo guardo aquí para cuando llegases tú - prosiguió, la tapa del estuche emitió un chasquido y se abrió, mostrando un pequeño colgante plateado con la forma del perfil de un águila o un halcón.

El ojo de la rapaz era una esfera de color ámbar. La última barrera de protección relucía aun a su alrededor. Milo entorno los ojos concentrándose en deshacerla mientras continuaba hablando.

- Dicen que tiene algo de mágico…… - siguió diciendo Milo, pero su voz era ya solo un murmullo lejano para Hermione.

La joven había comenzado a escuchar un susurro que crecía a cada instante, una voz que flotaba en el ambiente y la llamaba insistentemente. No fue consciente de que se acercaba al libro de cubierta azulada, ni tampoco de que sacaba su varita. Sus ojos reflejaban una mirada ausente. Milo se volvió para mirarla cuando hubo retirado el ultimo hechizo protector y el pánico se apodero de él al ver como alargaba la mano a escasos milímetros del libro.

- ¡Hermione! - grito alarmado.

Pero ya era tarde, la mano de Hermione se cerró entorno al lomo del libro y la joven regreso a la realidad de golpe. Al ver el libro que sostenía en su mano la sangre se le helo en las venas. Los cuatro contuvieron el aliento mientras levantaban la mirada hacia el techo. El agua seguía fluyendo tranquilamente sobre sus cabezas, ajena a lo que acaba de suceder más abajo, y los cuatro suspiraron aliviados.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Casi me da algo! - le chillo Gaia llevándose la mano al pecho al borde del ataque cardiaco.

- Lo siento - murmuro Hermione mirándolos avergonzada, no sabía que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Eso ha sido increíble - atino a decir Milo maravillado, pero cuando quiso coger el libro para verlo, este le soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le hizo retroceder.

- Parece que ese libro no te quiere - rió Cassandra divertida.

Pero Cassandra no tuvo mejor suerte, y Gaia tampoco, el libro reacciono rechazando a todos los que se acercaban, excepto con Hermione. El libro reaccionaba con más violencia si la persona que se acercaba no era un Ravenclaw o si sencillamente era hombre, Leo que había insistido en probar también, recibió una descarga tan fuerte que voló varios metros por el aire antes de ir a dar con una pared. Aleo sugirió que probablemente aun quedaba un hechizo protegiendo el libro y si no reaccionaba contra Hermione era porque ella había retirado los otros. Milo no se mostraba del todo seguro, no sabía explicar porque Hermione podía sostenerlo pero no abrirlo, le dijo que hablase con Nilda al respecto, tal vez ella vise algo que se les había escapado. Pero mientras tanto el libro estaría mejor en la habitación de Hermione donde no pudiese hacer daño a nadie. Hermione dejo el libro sobre su cama y regreso con los demás, tendría que esperar unos días antes de poder hablar con Nilda, puesto que la heredera de Hufflepuff se había marchado aquella misma tarde a Francia, tenía algo que hacer antes de reunirse con ellos en Inglaterra.

Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny seguía sin dar los resultados que el moreno había esperado. La visita a los 2 coleccionista no les reporto gran cosa, habían pasado demasiados años y el tiempo había hecho estragos en la memoria de los antiguos propietarios. Fueron incapaces de decirle a Harry nada que no supiera ya. Lo que si pudieron asegurarle fue que aquellos objetos carecían de poderes mágicos, todo su valor se debía a que habían pertenecido a dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y la daga incluso no era del todo seguro que hubiese pertenecido alguna vez a Godric Gryffindor. Ya solo les quedaba Hocke, y a menos que él pudiese darles alguna información útil, volverían a estar como al principio. Mientras caminaban por la calle Harry recordó que ya estaban a 25. Se sorprendió al descubrir que en dos días Hermione estaría de vuelta. Todas las noches cuando los otros se quedaban dormidos miraba el reloj que le había regalado McGonagall. Todavía no le había dicho a Ron que lo tenía, lo había intentado un par de veces, pero cuando alguien mencionaba a Hermione el pelirrojo se apresuraba a cambiar de tema. Luna tenía razón, Ron no estaba del todo convencido de que Hermione fuese a volver y no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

- Cuando hablemos con Hocke - dijo Harry mientras miraba los letreros de las calles para orientarse - regresamos a Londres.

Ron y Ginny palidecieron al instante y lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Harry sabía bien el porque de su reacción, cuando regresaran les esperaba una buena bronca, solo comparable con las que habían recibido Fred y George por sus peores travesuras.

- Tarde o temprano teníamos que regresar - les recordó Harry.

- Mejor tarde - respondieron los dos Weasley poniéndose de acuerdo en algo por primera vez en todo el viaje.

- Escuchad, le diré que fue culpa mía - ofreció Harry sintiéndose algo culpable.

Lo cierto era que Harry había escrito a Lupin en un par de ocasiones, solo para que supiera que estaban bien y tranquilizara a los señores Weasley. Aun así sabía que nada podría librarlos de la regañina de la señora Weasley.

- Eso no servirá de nada, nos fuimos por propia voluntad - dijo Ginny sintiéndose muy orgullosa de su elección

- Puede ser, pero una bronca entre 3 tiene que ser forzosamente menor - dijo Ron esperanzado.

- O no - lo contradijo su hermana.

- Calla, no seas gafe - dijo Ron y Luna no pudo reprimir una risita.

- Aquí es, el número 2 - dijo Harry deteniéndose frente a una de las casas.

Habrían ahorrado tiempo si hubiesen empezado por el otro extremo de la calle, pero acordaron tarde. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la verja dudando si sería correcto pasar o no. Lo cierto era que no había ningún timbre, solo uno junto a la puerta de la casa. Un hombre de pelo blanco, con gafas, apareció de repente y los empujo para abrirse paso. El hombre que cargaba con varias bolsas de la compra parecía bastante mayor, pero se movía con gran agilidad, y parecía no haber reparado en los chicos que había frente a su puerta. Los cuatro se miraron y Ron le dio un empujoncito a Harry para que dijera algo.

- Esto……Disculpe - empezó a decir Harry y el hombre se detuvo ya con la llave en la cerradura - ¿El señor Hocke?

- Lo tienes delante ¿Quién eres tú, chico? - pregunto el Señor Hocke tratando de recordar si lo había visto antes.

- Harry Potter, señor. Y estos son mis amigos Ron y Ginny Weasley, y Luna Lovegood - dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda muy deprisa esperanzado en que no reconociera su nombre.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Harry Potter! - chillo el hombre impresionado - ¿Has dicho Lovegood? Conocí a su padre cuando era aun estudiante de periodismo, señorita. Y…¿Weasley? Los chicos de Arthur sin duda. Pero, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Rita Skeeter nos dio su dirección - hablo Harry - Queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre unos artículos que escribió.

- Escribí bastantes artículos durante mi vida profesional, me temo que deberá ser más preciso señor Potter - dijo Hocke con amabilidad - Pero sigamos hablando dentro, permitidme invitaros a un refresco o algo - añadió abriendo la puerta e invitándolos a entrar.

El señor Hocke les hizo pasar al salón y les sirvió lo que quisieron beber. Después Harry le explico rápidamente y bastante por encima cual era el tema de los artículos sobre los que estaban interesados. El señor Hocke pareció incomodo cuando menciono el robo y dudo un momento antes de empezar hablar.

- En casos como este es bueno empezar por el principio, así que poneros cómodos, porque es una historia larga - les advirtió - La exposición a la que os referís iba a tener lugar un 20 de febrero, sus organizadores habían invertido mucho dinero en publicidad y no había reparado en gastos en cuanto a seguridad, solo Gringotts o Hogwarts eran más seguros. Ya podéis imaginaros su disgusto cuando a 3 días de la apertura tuvo lugar aquel robo - hizo una pausa para limpiarse las gafas y siguió - Aquella noche había 4 guardas vigilando la exposición, aunque habría dado igual que fuesen una docena, los aurores ya tenían sus dificultades para enfrentarse a los mortifagos y ellos no estaban más preparados. Pero ¿Quién podía imaginas que quien-vosotros-sabéis tendría interés en algo de lo que allí había? Probablemente todos habrían pensado que se trataba de unos simples ladrones de no ser porque Michael sobrevivió para poder contarlo. Fue el único que los vio, y eso le acarreo muchos problemas, vaya que si. Los mortifagos sabían exactamente donde se encontraban las cosas que iban a robar, o de lo contrario no habrían tenido tiempo de eliminar a los otros 3 guardas y robar esos 4 objetos. Los aurores llegaron en seguida y probablemente eso fue lo que le salvo a la vida a Michael.

- ¿Por qué esta tan seguro de que Manahan no estaba con los mortifagos? - pregunto Harry.

- Porque lo asesinaron días después, cuando descubrieron que se habían dejado un cabo suelto - respondió Hocke.

- Pero el parte de los sanadores decía que…… - empezó a decir Ron.

- ¡Tonterías! - estalló Hocke dando un golpe en la mesa - ¡Un montón de tonterías y mentiras! ¡Eso es lo que día! - respiro hondo para calmarse y volvió hablar con voz tranquila - Yo hable con él el mismo día que murió. Nadie lo sabe porque los aurores lo mantenían aislado, ni si quiera dejaban pasar a su familia. Estaban esperando que se recuperase par interrogarlo en profundidad. Pero yo conocía a uno de los aurores que montaba guardia en la puerta, y sabía que tenía un lío con una de las enfermeras. Solo tuve que esperar a que se fuera y entonces me colé en la habitación. Tuve la ocasión de entrevistarlo, iba a ser una gran exclusiva, la única entrevista con la versión del único testigo ocular de los hechos. Había que solicitar un permiso especial al Ministerio para hablar con Michael. Yo tenía el 3º que se había concedido, para cuando llegase mi turno ya lo habrían entrevistado dos colegas más y los aurores, demasiada gente - les explico.

- Pero no hemos encontrado ninguna entrevista - dijo Luna haciendo memoria.

- Porque no llego a publicarse - admitió el anciano con una sonrisa triste - No me enorgullezco de ellos, me acobarde cuando Michael murió. Siempre tuvo miedo de que los mortifagos regresaran para asesinarlo. Por eso estoy convencido de que fueron ellos. Acababa de hablar con él hacía apenas 2 horas cuando recibí una notificación del Ministerio de magia cancelando mi permiso debido a que la persona a la que deseaba entrevistar había fallecido hacía pocos minutos. Estaba perfectamente cuando lo deje, uno no se muere así sin más - hizo una pausa durante la cual los chicos aguardaron expectantes a que continuase - Entregue mis notas a un auror amigo mío, sabía que no me delataría y tal vez pudieran resultar útiles en la investigación, después de todo yo no pensaba usarlas ya. Me consta que las leyó y luego las destruyo para no meterme en problemas.

- ¿Y no recuerda nada de lo que Manahan le dijo? - pregunto Harry algo decepcionado - ¿Sobre los objetos robados o los mortifagos?

El hombre de pelo blanco se esforzó por recordar, hacía mucho tiempo de aquello y los recuerdos estaban algo borrosos en su cabeza.

- Solo que el reloj lo robo uno de los mortifagos como un capricho personal. Michael escucho como otro le recriminaba por haberlo cogido, ya-sabes-quien no los había enviado a buscarlo - dijo con gesto pensativo recordando aquello con bastante claridad - También se hablaba de que la daga en realidad nunca perteneció a Godric, sino a un hijo suyo. Siento no poder daros más respuestas, pero la edad no perdona y mi memoria ya no es lo que era.

No se quedaron mucho rato más en la casa del señor Hocke, después de que Harry respondiera algunas preguntas que el anciano se moría por hacerle y tras agradecerle el tiempo que les había dedicado, los 4 salieron de la casa para dirigirse de nuevo a la estación. No era ni media mañana, así que sería fácil encontrar un tren que los llevase de vuelta a Londres. Su intención era tomar el primer tren que los llevase de vuelta a la capital. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía o sospechaba era que Rodolphus había estado siguiendo sus pasos desde que dejaron Bristol y hacía días que les pisaba los talones. No supieron bien de donde habían salido, nada más doblar una esquina al final de las escaleras que bajaban al metro, Rodolphus y cuatro mortifagos más les salieron al paso. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar ya había varias maldiciones en el aire volando hacia ellos. Habían bajado al metro para coger alguna línea que los llevase hasta la estación de tren. No había nadie cerca, aunque si lo hubiese habido probablemente no habría podido ayudarles. Ginny que iba la última tuvo el tiempo justo para retroceder y resguardarse tras la esquina que habían doblado, Harry se tiro al suelo y las maldiciones le pasaron por encima. Ron tiro del brazo de Luna y los dos cayeron al suelo con tan mala suerte que Ron se golpeo en la nariz con el borde del primer escalón. Harry saco su varita rápidamente, gateo para ocultarse tras una gruesa columna y devolvió los hechizos. Ginny se sobrepuso del sobresalto inicial y saco su varita para ayudar a Harry, lanzo un mocomurcielago, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Luna para ponerse en pie y arrastrar a Ron hasta que ambos quedaron completamente detrás de la pared tras la que se protegía Ginny. El pelirrojo estaba mareado por el fuerte golpe y sangraba abundantemente por la nariz, así que no podía hacer mucho por ayudar a sus amigos. Luna tuvo que dejar de tratar de cortar la hemorragia nasal de Ron para ayudar a Ginny y Harry que se veían incapaces de contener el avance de los mortifagos, cada vez los tenían más cerca. Entonces unos de los mortifagos cayo al suelo inconsciente y los otros se giraron bruscamente para repeler un ataque que les llegaba desde atrás. Harry creyó distinguir la calva de Kingsley, pero no se detuvo a preguntarse como había llegado tan deprisa la Orden o los aurores, porque a él se le había hecho eterno el tiempo que habían estado conteniendo a los mortifagos solos. Corrió hasta las escaleras esquivando los hechizos, se paso el brazo de Ron por los hombros y los apremio para que salieran de allí. Luna sujeto a Ron por el otro brazo y le ayudo a subir los escalones. Nada más salir al exterior varias personas les cerraron el paso. Una de ellas sujeto a Harry por el brazo y Ginny soltó un grito alarmado. Harry dio un tirón para tratar de liberarse a la vez que una voz familiar le hablaba.

- Harry tranquilo, somos nosotros.

- ¿Lupin? - dijo Harry claramente sorprendido al tiempo que se volvía hacia la persona que lo sujetaba por el brazo.

El hombre le sonrió con amabilidad. Había dos personas más con él, un par de jóvenes a los que Harry estaba seguro de no conocer y no parecían mucho mayores que él.

- ¿Habéis estado siguiéndome? - pregunto Harry cayendo en la cuenta de lo rápido que habían llegado.

- Yo no diría tanto, solo hace unas horas que hemos sabido donde estabas - respondió Remus con calma - Y nos hemos dado cuenta de quien os seguía ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ron? - pregunto alarmado al ver como sangraba el chico.

- Se dio un golpe con el borde de un escalón al tratar de protegerme - respondió Luna adelantándose a los demás y todos hicieron una mueca de dolor al imaginar el golpe.

- Será mejor que te vea un sanador antes de que te vea Molly, esta muy preocupada - dijo Lupin y Ron asintió enérgicamente hasta que volvió a marearse y tuvo que dejar de hacerlo.

Sentaron a Ron en un bordillo mientras esperaban a alguien saliera del túnel para decirles que todo había salido bien y podían marcharse. Los dos jóvenes sostenían sus varitas y vigilaban la salida del metro sin apartar la vista. Lo más rápido habría sido un traslador, puesto que solo Ron y Harry podían aparecerse y el primero no se encontraba incondiciones. Pero los viajes en traslador tampoco eran precisamente suaves. Después de varios minutos Hestia Jones subió por las escaleras resoplando. Detrás de ella iba Víktor Krum.

- Han huido - informo Hestia - Así que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, podemos marcharnos.

- Bien, entonces vamos - dijo Remus ayudando a Ron a ponerse en pie.

Empezaron a caminar hacia una casa de aspecto viejo y deteriorado que había al otro lado de la calle. Viktor se puso rápidamente a la altura de Harry y le paso un trozo de pergamino en el que había garabateado una rápida y breve nota.

"Hermione te espera el 27" leyó Harry par si e inmediatamente se volvió hacia Krum para pedirle respuestas.

Víctor le hizo un fugaz gesto para que no hablara y le quito el papel prendiéndole fuego inmediatamente.

Entraron en la viaje casa que por dentro ya no parecía ni tan vieja ni tan deteriorada, y sin detenerse fueron hasta una habitación en la que había una chimenea Utilizaron la red Flu para llegar hasta el pequeño apartamento donde vivía Lupin. Los dos jóvenes y Víctor volvieron a utilizar la chimenea para marcharse a otro lugar que no mencionaron, por lo que Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada a Krum. Hestia se llevo a Ron a San Mungo, mientras que Harry, Lunna y Ginny se quedaron en casa de Lupin aguardando la inminente llegada de los señores Weasley y el señor Lovegood. El salón quedo en silencio por el momento, aunque más de uno sospechaba que no permanecería así por mucho tiempo.

**Continuara……**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Creía que no acabaría este capitulo nunca Gracias por los reviews y lamento mucho el retraso. El siguiente no tardara tanto, lo tengo ya casi acabado, y si, ya por fin regresara Hermione. Veremos como se lo toma Ginny

Bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo.


	10. Capitulo 9: Las herederas

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 9: Las herederas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw**

El sol se alzaba lentamente y los primeros rayos de la mañana iban iluminando tímidamente los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hagrid se había levantado especialmente temprano esa mañana para asegurarse de no llegar tarde a la reunión que tendría lugar en el castillo en un par de horas. Desde que Scrimgeour había anunciado que Hogwarts abría de nuevo, los profesores no habían dejado de asistir a reuniones con representantes del Ministerio, los aurores, el Consejo de padres y con ellos mismos. Lo primero en decidirse había sido el nombre del nuevo Director, la profesora McGonagall ocupaba el puesto de manera provisional porque así estaba recogido en las normas del colegio para esos casos. Pero debían decidir quien ocuparía el cargo de manera permanente. Tampoco era una decisión tan difícil, todos estaban de acuerdo en que no había un candidato mejor para el puesto que Minerva McGonagall. No era habitual que el Director ocupase también un puesto de profesor, pero las normas del colegio establecían ciertas excepciones para casos como aquel, y como ya iban algo ajustados de tiempo, la profesora McGonagall seguiría impartiendo Transformaciones, al menos hasta que encontrasen a alguien para ocupar el puesto. La subdirección quedo en manos de la profesora Sprout, y el profesor Slughornsería el jefe de casa de Slytherin, ya que tenía experiencia en el cargo. El problema era Gryffindor que continuaba sin un jefe de casa. Por el momento la cosa andaba entre Hagrid y la profesora Vector, y ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de querer el puesto. Ambos dudaban y sus dudas tenían nombre propio, Harry Potter. A nadie se le escapaba que el joven Potter tenía una habilidad especial para meterse en líos y saltarse las normas de 3 en 3. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts le había dado tantas alegrías como dolores de cabeza a su jefa de casa. Hagrid le tenía mucho cariño, pero sabía que sería solo cuestión de tiempo que se saltase alguna norma y como jefe de casa debería imponer el castigo correspondiente y no estaba seguro de que Harry aceptase bien su autoridad. Séptima Vector no conocía tan bien al chico pero sus sospechas iban también en el mismo sentido que las de Rubeus. Hagrid sugirió que tal vez el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras podría hacer un buen trabajo, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para lamentar endosarle semejante complicación. Pero Alexander había esquivado el problema con elegancia y una maestría digna de admiración. De modo que Gryffindor seguía sin Jefe, y ese era el primer punto del día. Hagrid se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde. Salio de su cabaña y comenzó andar hacia el castillo. Le pareció distinguir la alta figura del profesor Markus cruzando la puerta de entra con la profesora McGonagall y acelero el paso. Llego en seguida a la puerta del castillo respirando con dificultad, pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar se detuvo. Junto a la cancela que daba paso al cementerio había un pequeño grupo de personas, desde donde estaba podía distinguir al menos a 6 personas, uno de ellos algo bajito aunque no lo suficiente como para pasar por un gnomo. Dudo un instante, ya iba muy justo de tiempo, pero le pareció que aquello era más importante y bien justificaría su retraso. Así que Hagrid echo a correr hacia el cementerio. A medida que se iba acercando podía distinguir mejor a las personas que había junto a la puerta del cementerio. El tipo bajito resulto ser un niño de cabello castaño, a su lado había una chica rubia, junto a esta una joven de pelo castaño que de espaldas no parecía mucho mayor que la chica rubia, luego había un hombre de pelo castaño claro, otro con el pelo castaño más oscuro y el ultimo era un joven de pelo rubio. Se encontraba ya cerca del grupo cuando escucho hablar al hombre de pelo castaño.

- Vamos niña ábrela ya de una vez - dijo el hombre exasperado.

- No puedo, esta cerrada y no tengo la llave - protesto una voz que a Hagrid le resulto familiar.

El semigigante comprendió entonces que había una séptima persona a la que no podía ver porque el resto del grupo la rodeaba. También quedo claro que pretendían entrar en el cementerio y decidió que era buen momento para hacerse notar.

- ¡Eh vosotros! - les grito llamando su atención con la voz autoritaria que logro poner - No se puede…

Las palabras se congelaron en la garganta de Hagrid cuando el grupo de persona se volvió hacia él y al fin pudo ver a la séptima persona.

- ¿Hermione? - logro decir Hagrid tras varios intentos de abrir la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno.

- Hola Hagrid, me alegro de verte - lo saludo la joven de ojos color miel.

El profesor de Cuidado de la Criatura Mágicas la envolvió en un asfixiante abrazo mientras murmuraba cosas que apenas podían entenderse debido a la emoción.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place Harry despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada. En esta ocasión su brusco despertar no se debía a ninguna pesadilla, había sido un presentimiento el que lo había sacado de su sueño. De inmediato busco el reloj que le había dado semanas atrás McGonagall y el pánico se apodero de él al comprobar que la aguja de la luz blanca se había movido de su lugar, luego leyó el nombre del planeta sobre el que se encontraba ahora "Hogwarts" y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- ¡Despierta ron! ¡Esta en Hogwarts! - grito Harry zarandeando a su amigo que despertó sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ron desorientado con la vista borrosa.

Cuando Ron logro enfocar la difusa figura de Harry, este estaba tratando de ponerse una camiseta al tiempo que trataba de calzarse las zapatillas de deporte sin desabrocharlas.

- ¡Está en Hogwarts! - volvió a repetir Harry mientras echaba a corre hacia la puerta.

- ¡¿Quién?! - pregunto Ron a gritos sin comprender la excitación de su amigo.

- ¡Hermione! - grito Harry ya desde el pasillo próximo a las escaleras sin detenerse.

El cerebro aun adormilado de Ron tardo unos segundos en procesar aquella información. Después el pelirrojo reacciono rápidamente y se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cogió sus zapatillas en la mano y corrió detrás de Harry. Escucho como bajaba las escaleras más abajo, donde sus pasos se habían hecho más lentos al acercarse al vestíbulo. Lo encontró ya en la cocina hablando agitadamente, tan deprisa que no separaba las palabras y la señora Weasley que no lograba entender nada parecía más preocupada por momentos.

- Cálmate Harry, no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo - decía la señora Weasley.

Harry respiro hondo un par de veces para calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar con claridad.

- Esta en Hogwarts - logro decir Harry con mucha más tranquilidad y esta vez la mujer pelirroja si lo entendió.

- ¿Quién está en Hogwarts? - pregunto Ginny desde la puerta haciendo que su hermano se sobresaltara por segunda vez en esa mañana.

El alboroto que había causado Harry la había sacado también a ella de la cama y ahora miraba al moreno desde la puerta con gesto interrogativo. Harry trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos para expresarlos de un modo coherente sin decir más de lo que quería que los demás supieran. Crookshanks se abrió paso entre los dos hermanos Weasley sobresaltando a Ron por tercera vez en muy poco tiempo y se acerco a Harry ronroneando en busca de mimos.

- Ella - dijo Harry mirando al gato y luego a los Weasley - Hermione.

- ¿Otro sueño Harry? - dijo Ginny con cierta tristeza.

- No es un sueño ¿vale? Sé que está allí - dijo Harry de mal talante, quería estar ya de camino a Hogwarts y seguía en la cocina del número 12 - Necesito ir a Hogwarts ahora.

- Harry, no puedo llevarte ha Hogwarts solo por un presentimiento - dijo la señora Weasley con calma y al ver que Harry iba a protestar de nuevo, añadió - Si Hermione realmente ha llegado a Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall nos avisara, hoy esta allí para una reunión.

Harry no supo que decir a eso, seguía estando convencido de que tenía razón. Entonces recordó el reloj. Miro a Ron de reojo dudando si sería buena idea o no, enseñárselo a todos ahora. Si les mostraba el reloj probablemente lograría que lo llevaran a Hogwarts, pero también descubriría a la profesora McGonagall. Ella sabía, o al menos tenía una ligera idea, de donde se encontraba Hermione. Pero por alguna razón no había compartido aquella información con el resto, excepto con Harry y a medias. Se pregunto como reaccionarían los miembros de la Orden del Fénix si llegaran a enterarse. Le pareció un pobre pago a la confianza que la profesora McGonagall había depositado en él, eso y que no sabía como explicarle a Ron que había tenido ese reloj desde hacia semanas y no se lo había dicho antes, porque no le había dado la gana. Sospechaba que Ron y Hermione mantenían algún tipo de relación, no sabía bien en que punto se encontraban, pero a ver como le decía él a Ron que sabía que aquella luz era Hermione y no le había dicho nada porque quería ser el único que la mirase. Visto así hasta él habría deseado darse un puñetazo. Suspiro resignado admitiendo la derrota por el momento, seguramente pronto recibirían un aviso de McGonagall.

- Está bien, esperare - dijo y se sentó en una silla con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho dispuesto a esperar allí mismo hasta que llegasen noticias de Hogwarts.

Hagrid golpeo la puerta del Gran Comedor que estaba cerrada. Como eran demasiados para entrar en el despacho de McGonagall, habían habilitado el Gran Comedor para la reunión, y ya había comenzado. Hagrid creyó escuchar una voz al otro lado respondiendo a su llamada y tímidamente abrió la puerta.

- Pasa Hagrid - dijo la profesora McGonagall - Acabamos de empezar.

- Siento el retraso - se disculpe Hagrid cerrado la puerta tras de si - Me entretuve con algo ahí fuera - añadió sin querer entrar en detalles.

Hermione le había pedido que no dijese nada, al parecer la profesora McGonagall ya sabía que irían a Hogwarts y había dejado la puerta del aula de Transformaciones abierta para ellos. Hagrid tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, como quienes eran aquellas personas que la acompañaban o donde había estado todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo ya llegaba tarde a la reunión, ya saber que McGonagall estaba al tanto de todo le tranquilizaba. Era una verdadera suerte que la vida de Hagrid despertase tan poco interés para los demás, de ese modo podía moverse con bastante libertad. Cuando Dumbledore lo había enviado fuera para alguna misión, a su regreso muy pocas personas habían sentido curiosidad.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Hagrid? - escucho preguntar a la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Perdone, no he escuchado bien la pregunta - dijo Hagrid avergonzado, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando.

- Acabo de proponer que la profesora Vector y tú os hagáis cargo conjuntamente de la Casa Gryffindor - dijo McGonagall un poco seria - En las normas se contempla esta posibilidad siempre que el profesor elegido para ocupar el cargo no de clase a todos los alumnos de dicha casa. En esos casos se permite que haya dos jefes de Casa - explico un poco deprisa.

Hagrid capto la idea general, su mente aun continuaba dando vueltas al asunto de la reciente aparición de Hermione y le costaba concentrarse. Miro a la profesora Vector que lo observaba aguardando su respuesta, y lamento no haber prestado más atención, tratar de adivinar que habría dicho ella por la expresión de su cara le resultaba difícil, nunca se le dio bien aquello.

- A la profesora Vector le parece una buena solución - lo ayudo el profesor Markus.

- Oh, yo también creo que sería una buena solución, si, estaría bien - dijo Hagrid tratando de no parecer muy perdido.

La profesora Vector respiro aliviada. A esas alturas si no se encontraba un profesor dispuesto a ser el nuevo Jefe de Gryffindor de forma voluntaria, se escogería a alguien sin que tuviera opción a rehusar.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió de manera normal, a un buen ritmo. Se repasaron las nuevas medidas de seguridad, los hechizos de protección del castillo ya habían sido reforzados. Dos aurores acompañarían a los alumnos en el tren, y a su llegada a la estación de Hogwarts los estarían esperando tres más, uno los acompañaría por grupos a los carruajes y los otros dos aguardarían en los carruajes para asegurar su protección. Después cuatro de los aurores acompañarían a los carruajes hasta el castillo, y en quinto iría con los alumnos de primero en los botes que cruzaban el lago. Tanto en las estaciones como en la entrada del castillo se habían establecido controles de seguridad para detectar artefactos potencialmente peligrosos, que serían requisados de inmediato y en función de su peligrosidad se tomarían las medidas oportunas. Si alguien trataba de colar algo en el castillo lo sabían. Había hechizos que complementaban a los detectores, que no se habían especificado en las cartas dirigidas a las familias de los alumnos para no poner sobre aviso a nadie y darles tiempo de idear un modo de burlar estas medidas. El castillo había sido revisado de punta a punta en busca de las entradas y salidas no oficiales, y una vez localizadas habían sido selladas. A pesar de esto, sabían que pasarían algo por alto, por lo que se recomendaba a los profesores que estuvieran alerta ante cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Mientras la reunión continuaba en el Gran Comedor, un joven de cabello rubio platinado se ocultaba en el despacho de la Directora. Los anteriores Directores lo observaban con curiosidad desde sus cuadros y cuchicheaban unos con otros. McGonagall lo había dejado allí antes de marcharse a la reunión. Su mirada ausente hacía evidente que su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, concretamente vagando entre sus recuerdos. La vida en el pequeño apartamento muggle había supuesto un infierno para Draco quien desde que Snape le dijo que McGonagall aceptaría su regreso a Hogwarts no veía el momento de salir de allí y dejar atrás aquel horrible lugar. Había supuesto que el día de su regreso se sentiría feliz y aliviado, pero aquellos sentimientos estaban muy lejos de su estado de ánimo actual. Ahora sentado en el despacho de McGonagall la certeza de haberse quedado completamente definitivamente solo en este mundo le oprimía el pecho con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar. Por un momento había llegado a creer que todo saldría bien, pero las cosas se habían torcido cuando él y Snape habían abandonado la seguridad de su escondite para ir a casa de la profesora McGonagall.

- Flash Back -

Snape había acordado con McGonagall que llevaría al joven Malfoy hasta su casa para que ella se encargase de llevarlo a Hogwarts desde allí. Ambos habían coincidido en que sería bueno que Draco no tomase el Expreso de Hogwarts. No resultaba difícil imaginar lo que sucedería si él y Potter se encontraban en el Expreso, algo que de seguro sucedería si llegaba a subir al tren. Por otro lado el Ministro había aceptado la explicación de McGonagall sobre las acciones del joven Malfoy en el curso pasado. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría entender que bajo las amenazas que el chico se encontraba y tomando en cuenta su juventud, era difícil no actuar como él lo hizo. A pesar de ello, Scrimgeour quería tener una pequeña charla con él antes de que comenzara el curso. Probablemente podría sacarle algún tipo de información valiosa o eso pensaba Draco.

Cuando Snape y Draco llegaron a la calle todo estaba muy oscuro. El ex profesor había roto a propósito las luces de las farolas más cercanas al viejo edificio donde se localizaba su escondite. No había luces que iluminaran la calle hasta llegara aproximadamente a la mitad. Fue al llegar a este punto cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse mucho.

- Por fin te encuentro, Draco - dijo una voz desde las sombras de un oscuro y estrecho callejón entre dos edificios.

A Draco se le disparo el pulso al reconocer la voz de su padre y asesino de su madre. Lucius Malfoy avanzo hasta que la luz ilumino sus facciones. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y las ojeras que había debajo de sus ojos evidenciaba que hacía tiempo que no dormía demasiado. Severus lo miraba con rabia, empuñando su varita.

- Te he estado buscando hijo - dijo Lucius con frialdad - ¡Apártate Snape! ¡No seas tan estúpido como Narcisa! - rugió impaciente, consciente de que el tiempo se le agotaba.

Draco reacciono al escuchar el nombre de su madre, y recordando lo que se había propuesto cuando volviese a ver a su padre, saco su varita. Pero Snape lo detuvo.

- No es el momento. Márchate, yo me ocupare de esto - dijo Severus y Draco dudo - Vamos, obedece - le ordeno.

Draco retrocedió un paso aun con la varita en la mano, indeciso. Miro a Snape a los ojos y no vio sombra de duda en ellos. "No desperdicies el sacrificio de tu madre" le dijo la voz de Snape en su cabeza. Por un momento se sintió optimista, llego a creer que realmente Snape podría ganar a su padre en un duelo y lo vería más tarde en casa de McGonagall. Tal vez solo quería creerlo para ser capaz de marcharse dejándolo atrás. Si lo hubiera pensado con detenimiento probablemente se habría quedado, pero no había tiempo para pensar nada. Lentamente dio media vuelta y echo a correr tan rápido como pudo. Lucius trato de seguirlo, pero Snape no se lo permitió.

- Estas cometiendo un error - le advirtió.

- Tal vez, pero eso no es asunto tuyo - siseo Severus.

- Como quieras - gruño Malfoy en un tono peligroso lanzando el primer hechizo.

- ¡Protego! - se defendió Snape alzando su varita justo a tiempo - Sectusempra - contraataco.

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar en ambas direcciones. Los dos duelistas esquivaban o deshacían los hechizos que le lanzaba su oponente y acto seguido enviaban otro como respuesta. No parecía que ninguno llevase una clara ventaja. Sin embargo Lucius era un experimentado duelista, más hábil de lo que podía ser Snape ahora que el miedo al señor Tenebroso lo impulsaba, esto lo llevaba a ser más audaz de lo que hubiese sido en otras circunstancias. Había asesinado a su esposa sin miramientos, y Snape no impediría que hiciera lo mismo con su hijo, estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para salvar su vida.

- Por última vez ¡Apártate! - le grito Lucius viendo como su hijo casi había alcanzado el final de la calle.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! - pronuncio Snape a modo de respuesta.

Lucius Malfoy evito el rayo de luz verde por muy poco, con una expresión de sorpresa pintada en el rostro, ni en sueños habría imaginado que Snape se atrevería a tanto. En ese momento Draco doblo la esquina y el hombre de la nariz ganchuda esbozo una sonrisa triunfal, no importaba cual fuese el resultado de aquel duelo, él ya había ganado.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! - dijo Lucius con decisión y rabia - ¡Avada Kedavra! - repitió.

Snape detuvo el primero, pero tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo para evitar el segundo. Esta acción salvo su vida por el momento, pero lo dejo en una posición de clara desventaja.

En cuanto giro en la esquina Draco ya no pudo oír el ruido provocado por los hechizos que se lanzaban Snape y su padre. Se giro un instante solo para ver si alguien lo seguía y su carrera se vio bruscamente interrumpida al chocar con alguien que un momento antes no había estado allí. El choque le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás sin llegar a perder completamente el equilibrio. Al levantar la vista vio a un hombre alto, de ojos claros y gesto serio.

- Ven conmigo, Draco - dijo el hombre con autoridad.

No espero una respuesta, simplemente agarro al chico por el brazo y los hizo desaparecer a los dos. El rubio estaba tan sorprendido de que conociera su nombre que no fue consciente de lo que sucedía hasta que se aparecieron en otro lugar. Alarmado miro a su alrededor al tiempo que buscaba su varita.

- Deja de hacer el tonto, McGonagall te esta esperando - gruño el hombre echando andar hacia una de las casas.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el joven de mirada gris.

- Alexander Markus, tú nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me temo - replico el hombre sin detenerse.

- Fin del Flashback -

Draco regreso a la realidad cuando su gata negra salto a su a su regazo haciéndose un ovillo allí para dormir. No había estado mucho tiempo en casa de McGonagall, en seguida lo habían llevado a Hogwarts. Pronto terminaría la reunión y llegaría el Ministro de Magia para interrogarlo. Se sintió agotado, no había descansado nada en toda la noche, pero supo que no sería capaz de dormir, al menos por el momento. Aun tenía el miedo metido en el cuerpo y tontamente esperaba a que alguien le dijera que Snape había aparecido en alguna parte.

Lupin se presento en Grimmauld Place más de una hora después de que Harry despertara. Llego casi sin aliento y se sorprendió de ver que Harry, Ron y Ginny ya estaban despiertos. Había imaginado que tendría que sacarlos de la cama.

- Remus, no te esperábamos esta mañana - dijo la señora Weasley sorprendida solo a medias al verlo entrar en la cocina.

- Molly, no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado - dijo Lupin inspirando hondo para recuperar el aliento - Acabo de recibir una carta de Hagrid, Hermione aparecido en Hogwarts.

- No es posible - dijo la señora Weasley estupefacta.

Ron miro a Lupin con los ojos muy abiertos, Ginny se atraganto con su desayuno y Harry adopto una expresión de "Lo sabía", aunque con el paso de los minutos había comenzado a dudar.

- Lo sé, es increíble. Pero así es - dijo Lupin visiblemente contento.

La señora Weasley no pudo contener las lágrimas, emocionada, sin lograr decidir que hacer a continuación.

- Es un milagro, después de tanto tiempo - sollozaba la mujer pelirroja - ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Quién la ha encontrado?

- No lo se, Hagrid no me ha dado detalles. Solo me ha dicho que esta allí y que se encuentra bien - aseguro Lupin.

Harry carraspeo suavemente para hacerse notar al ver que Lupin y la señora Weasley parecían haberse olvidado de que estaban ahí.

- ¿Va a llevarme alguien a Hogwarts ahora? - pregunto Harry impaciente.

- Es cierto. Harry despertó esta mañana diciendo que Hermione estaba en Hogwarts - recordó la señora Weasley.

Lupin miro a Harry sorprendido pero no hizo preguntas y Harry se lo agradeció en silencio. No sabía que iba a decir si le preguntaban, lo cierto era que la excusa de la intuición estaba muy cogida por los pelos.

- Yo te llevare, cogeremos el autobús Noctámbulo y estaremos allí enseguida - dijo Remus esquivando el tema de la intuición de Harry.

- Yo también voy - dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y mirando a su madre.

- Y yo - se apresuro a decir Ginny que no quería dejarse atrás.

La señora Weasley dudo un momento antes de decidirse.

- Está bien. Pero tened cuidado y no os separéis de Remus - dijo Molly aceptando sin protestas - Yo me encargare de que sus padres sepan que la hemos encontrado y que esta bien - añadió dirigiéndose a Lupin.

- Bien - dijo el licántropo y luego miro a los tres chicos - Veo que ya estáis listo, así que vamos.

Se alejaron lo suficiente de Grimmauld Place a pie antes de que Lupin sacase su varita para dar el alto al autobús Noctámbulo. Apenas tuvieron que esperar antes de que el autobús se detuviera frente a ellos.

- A Hogwarts - pidió Lupin sin darle tiempo al cobrador para responder.

Casi no tuvieron tiempo de buscar un lugar donde sujetarse antes de que el autobús arrancara de nuevo. Todavía tenían algunas paradas por delante antes de llegar a Hogwarts, pero no tardarían en estar allí.

En el aula de Transformaciones Hermione aguardaba junto con Milo, Gaia, Aleo, Céfiro, Andrea y Leo a que llegase la profesora McGonagall. La joven trataba de disimular su impaciencia mirando por la ventana. Sin embargo no estaba viendo nada realmente, al menos no en un principio, tardo unos segundos en percatarse de que alguien subía por los terrenos en dirección al castillo, y solo un momento más en reconocer a esa persona.

- ¿Esa es Nilda? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? - pregunto señalando al cristal de la ventana.

Sabía que más tarde iban a reunirse con ella, pero había imaginado que los estaría esperando en esa casa segura que habían preparado para ellos.

- Ha venido a ver a McGonagall - dijo Milo guardándose cierta información.

- Voy a saludarla - dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

- McGonagall dijo que la esperásemos aquí, se supone que nadie debe verte - le recordó Leo.

- Ya me ha visto Hagrid, y la reunión ha terminado porque los he visto salir - respondió Hermione.

- Puede quedar alguien - insistió Milo y Hermione soltó una exhalación, cansada de tener que esperar, y se sentó esta vez cerca de la puerta.

- Harry me estará esperando ya en el Callejón Diagon y yo aquí sentada sin hacer nada - protesto la joven enfurruñada.

Más abajo, en el vestíbulo, las puertas del castillo se abrieron para Nilda. Alexander y Hagrid estaban allí esperándola, aunque el segundo no sabía muy bien a quien esperaban. McGonagall le había dicho que estaba esperando la llegada de una persona y que era muy importante que la llevase al aula de Transformaciones donde se encontraba ya el grupo. Alexander parecía saber quien era, pero todavía no conocía muy bien el castillo, por eso se había quedado Hagrid con él. Luego Minerva se había marchado para ocuparse de Draco, el Ministro estaba apunto de llegar.

- Llegas tarde - se quejo Alexander.

- Me detuve a visitar la tumba de Dumbledore - se disculpo la mujer de cabellos dorados.

- Nilda, este es Hagrid el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas - dijo Alexander al notar la mirada curiosa de Hagrid, Nilda en cambio ya lo había reconocido por las descripciones de Dumbledore - Hagrid, te presento a Nilda Lotka, heredera de Helga Hufflepuff.

Hagrid miro a la mujer perplejo. Nilda le dio una mirada molesta a Alexander, aunque en cierto modo sabía que eso era su pequeña venganza por haber hecho que aceptase el puesto de profesor.

- Pero eso es imposible - dijo Hagrid aun sorprendido - Se que Dumbledore te busco - le costo pronunciar el nombre - Se suponía que habías muerto.

- Algo muy útil, la verdad - reconoció Nilda - Probablemente no me habría encontrado nunca si yo no lo hubiese buscado. Le pedí a Dumbledore que no dijera nada, y a él le pareció buena idea que permaneciera en la sombra esperando el momento oportuno - y su rostro se ensombreció un poco - Aunque nunca imagine que las cosas resultarían así.

Hagrid quedo en silencio durante un momento tratando de procesar completamente toda la información.

- Hagrid - lo llamo Alexander interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? Ah si, el aula de Transformaciones. Es por aquí - dijo recordando la petición de Minerva - ¿La profesora McGonagall sabe quien eres? - pregunto mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras, aunque suponía cual sería la respuesta.

- Si. Pero quería seguir un tiempo más con el plan de Dumbledore, por eso no ha dicho nada a nadie, aun - dijo Nilda sin querer causarle dificultades a la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid asintió en señal de aprobación - Resultaba más fácil hacer lo que Dumbledore me había pedido si nadie sabía que seguía con vida, me daba más libertad de movimiento.

- ¿Y qué quería Dumbledore que hicieras? - quiso saber Hagrid.

- Me pidió que encontrase a la heredera de Ravenclaw y la pusiera a salvo - explico Nilda.

- Ah, ya entiendo, por eso no quería que nosotros la buscásemos - dijo Hagrid comprendiendo la negativa de Albus en un asunto que parecía tan importante - Pero la buscamos y la encontramos - añadió orgulloso de buen trabajo que creían haber hecho.

- Creen que es una chiquilla llamada Ginebra Weasley - le dijo Alexander a Nilda en tono confidencial.

- Vaya, menudo problema - dijo la mujer con gesto contrariado.

- ¿Problema? ¿Por qué? - pregunto Hagrid mientras doblaban por el pasillo donde se encontraba el aula de Transformaciones.

- Porque esa chica no es la heredera - dijo Nilda sonando muy segura.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, es Hermione - dijo Nilda y por algún motivo Hagrid tuvo la certeza de que no se equivocaba.

La puerta del aula de Transformaciones se abrió y Hermione salio al pasillo. Había escuchado con claridad la voz de Hagrid y estaba casi segura de que la otra era la de Nilda.

- Buenos días Nilda, no esperaba verte aquí - la saludo Hermione animadamente.

- Hola Hermione, yo también me alegro de verte - respondió Nilda limitándose a devolver el saludo - Pareces cansada ¿un mal viaje?

- Una mala noche - dijo Hermione - Los nervios, supongo - añadió encogiéndose de hombros como si no conociera a ciencia cierta el verdadero motivo que la había mantenido despierta toda la noche.

McGonagall llego poco después, cuando el Ministro se fue, y tras dejar a Draco en su nueva habitación. El Ministro no había obtenido gran cosa de su charla con Draco, pero a McGonagall no le pareció molesto o defraudado cuando se marcho. Probablemente era lo bastante inteligente como para adivinar que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado no confiaría nada importante al chico. De ser así haría tiempo que habrían encontrado su escondite. La profesora McGonagall se alegro de ver de nuevo a Hermione y comprobar que en verdad se encontraba bien. Sabía que Nilda velaba por su seguridad, y mientras había estado en aquel lugar seguro se había sentido bastante tranquila, pero el viaje que la había traído de vuelta, no dejaba de tener sus riesgos. Puesto que el Ministro ya no se encontraba en el castillo, decidieron trasladar la reunión a un lugar más tranquilo, el despacho de la Directora.

En el autobús Noctámbulo Harry veía como los pueblos y ciudades iban pasando a toda velocidad, y aun así le parecía que iba más lento que de costumbre. Sabía que en realidad el autobús no iba más despacio que en otras ocasiones, y que solo era su impaciencia el motivo por el cual le parecía que aquel transporte no iba lo suficientemente deprisa. Ya no quedaban más paradas por delante hasta Hogwarts, en unos minutos más habrían llegado.

- Harry - hablo Lupin - Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts - dudo un momento - Si quieres quedarte ya allí, yo puedo comprar tus cosas y enviártelas.

- Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado, no voy a regresar este curso a Hogwarts - dijo Harry con testarudez.

- Ni si quiera ha abierto su carta - lo delato Ginny.

- No veo porque debería abrirla si no tengo intención de regresar - protesto Harry.

Remus suspiro cansado, no podía obligar a Harry a regresar a Hogwarts si este no quería, eso lo sabía. Pero tampoco quería rendirse tan fácilmente, tenía la esperanza de lograr hacerlo entrar en razón antes del 1 de septiembre. Ginny por el contrario sabía que tendría que regresar a Hogwarts forzosamente, sus padres habían dejado bien claro ese punto, los dos. Ron aun tenía alguna posibilidad por ser algo mayor, todavía estaban discutiendo el asunto, aunque por el momento el pelirrojo iba perdiendo.

El autobús Noctámbulo se detuvo con un fuerte frenazo y antes de que el cobrador pudiera anunciar la parada Harry bajo de un salto a un camino de tierra. No tardo en percatarse de que no se encontraban exactamente en Hogwarts.

- Nuevas normas de seguridad - dijo el cobrador mientras Lupin y los dos Weasley bajaban - Esto es lo más que podemos acercarnos, lo siento - se disculpo antes de cerrar la puerta y que el autobús saliera disparado.

- Estamos a las afueras de Hogsmeade - explico Lupin que parecía más informado.

Harry echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, en seguida localizo el pueblo y echo a correr.

- ¡Harry! ¡Espéranos! - grito Ginny.

Pero el moreno no la escucho y siguió corriendo, de modo que ellos también tuvieron que echar a correr para alcanzarlo.

McGonagall abrió la puerta de su nuevo despacho para dejarlos pasar, por un momento había estado apunto de dirigirse al despacho de la subdirectora, la fuerza de la costumbre. Leo fue el primero en entrar, paso junto a la Directora como un rayo y fue directo a la estantería donde descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Se lo coloco sobre la cabeza antes de que alguien tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca para decir algo. El Sombrero salio de su letargo de inmediato.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - anuncio como si estuviera seleccionándolo para una casa.

- ¡LEONARDO! - grito Nilda - ¡Haz el favor de comportarte! ¡No toques nada! - le regaño.

- Solo tenía curiosidad - dijo el joven rubio volviendo a dejar el Sombrero en su lugar - Lo siento, seré bueno - añadió poniendo una carita inocente.

Algunos Directores de los cuadros rieron la ocurrencia, mientras que otros murmuraban con desaprobación.

- ¿Por qué quería que te dijera lo que ya sabías? - pregunto el Sombrero desde su repisa.

- A Hermione la colocaste en Gryffindor - dijo Leo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mmmmm, si, lo recuerdo - dijo el Sombrero haciendo memoria al tiempo que miraba a Hermione - Habrías estado bien en Ravenclaw, eres digna heredera de Rowena, pero te puse donde debías estar. Bienvenidas a casa - añadió y se quedo en silencio.

Nadie menciono nada más al respecto. Tomaron asiento y Nilda comenzó a contarle a la profesora McGonagall todo lo que habían averiguado. Evito mencionar la palabra horcruxes, pocos sabían de su existencia y Dumbledore había expresado su deseo en que esto siguiera siendo así. En su lugar ella los llamo "El arma de Voldemort". La voz no le temblaba al pronunciar su nombre. Tenía motivos para temerlo como el que más, y habría sido una estúpida de no hacerlo, pero la heredera de Hufflepuff no era de la clase de personas que se dejan dominar por el miedo. Sabía que su camino no tardaría en cruzarse con el de Voldemort y él ya había tratado de eliminarla antes incluso de que comprendiera cual era su papel en el juego. Ahora cuando descubriera que aun vivía, no dudaría en intentar asesinarla de nuevo si se le presentaba la ocasión. Pero no era eso lo que más temía Nilda. Tarde o temprano Voldemort sabría de la existencia de Hermione y no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaría después. Solo tenía la certeza de que no podía ser nada bueno.

Hagrid acababa de salir del castillo para regresar a su cabaña. Le preocupaba dejar a Malfoy solo porque no se fiaba demasiado del chico, pero incluso a él no se le escapaba el cambio que parecía haber experimentado. Por otro lado solo era un chico deseoso de demostrar a los demás y a si mismo lo que era capaz de hacer, como muchos otros chicos de su edad, únicamente había elegido el modo equivocado y había pagado el precio. Sobre su cabeza Fawkes volaba canturreando una suave melodía, había regresado el mismo tiempo que Nilda.

Harry atravesó el pueblo sin detenerse y tomo el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts. Suponía que los otros lo seguían, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo de rezagados se habrían quedado. Imaginaba que bastante lejos, porque solo escuchaba sus propios pasos. Los años que había pasado huyendo de su primo habían servido de algo después de todo. Fue al doblar el último recodo del camino y comenzar a divisar los terrenos del colegio cuando recordó lo grande que era y que no tenía la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraba Hermione. Pero no se detuvo a pensar por donde podría empezar a buscar, no quería detenerse porque no quería esperar más. Llego al final del camino, flanqueo las puertas con los cerdos alados y siguió subiendo por la cesta que llevaba al castillo sin dejar de correr. Acelero el paso al ver a Hagrid saliendo del castillo y se detuvo frente a él completamente sin aliento.

- Harry ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Hagrid sorprendido al verlo.

- Her….mio…ne - logro decir sin aire.

- Esta en el despacho de McGonagall - respondió Hagrid asombrado de la rapidez con la que había llegado.

Abrió la boca para añadir algo más pero Harry ya había echado a correr de nuevo y subía las escaleras del vestíbulo. Hagrid se volvió para ver como Ron subía ya por mitad de la cuesta, con Ginny y Lupin detrás.

- En el despacho de McGonagall - se limito a repetir Hagrid cuando llegaron a su altura.

- ¡Gracias! - grito Ron sin detenerse.

Ginny siguió a su hermano, pero Lupin se detuvo junto a Hagrid y los dejo continuar solos.

En el pasillo Hermione miraba su reloj nerviosa. Acababan de dejar el despacho de la Directora y se habían detenido frente a la gárgola de entrada. Nilda le estaba diciendo algo más a McGonagall, pero ella ya no prestaba atención. Le había costado mantener la atención en el despacho, ahora su mente calculaba el tiempo que le llevaría llegar hasta el Callejón Diagon. Harry debería estar esperándola ya, o tal vez no. Hermione no lo vio llegar porque estaba de espaldas, pero Harry si que la vio, la habría encontrado aunque hubiese estado rodeada por una multitud. El moreno se detuvo al principio del pasillo solo el tiempo justo para reunir el aire suficiente para gritar su nombre.

- ¡Hermione! - la llamo y ella se giro.

Por un segundo lo miro sorprendida pero en seguida sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que quedo grabada en la mente de Harry para siempre. Echo a corre de nuevo hacia Hermione. No estaba seguro de si el pasillo se había hecho más corto o si ella había corrido también a su encuentro. Pero nada de eso importo cuando la estrecho en un calido abrazo. Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con el otro su espalda. Hermione lo rodeaba con ambos brazos un poco por encima de la cintura, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos advirtió la llegada de Ron hasta que se unió al abrazo. Abrazo a Hermione por la espalda porque Harry no parecía dispuesto a soltarla. De repente Harry noto que Hermione se separaba de él, por un momento pensó que era ella quien lo apartaba, y sintió miedo, pero al ver su mirada desconcertada supo que no era así. Busco al culpable y descubrió que era Ginny quien los empujaba, a él y a Ron, apartándolos para abrazar a su amiga. Entre sollozos la pelirroja no dejaba de balbucear disculpas. Los ojos de Hermione también estaban húmedos. Fue en eso momento cuando Harry se percato que además de la profesora McGonagall había más persona en ese pasillo. Había un niño de ojos color miel, como los de Hermione, pensó Harry, que lo miraba detenidamente como si estuviese estudiándolo. Debió de encontrar algo que no le gusto, porque frunció el ceño antes de apartar definitivamente la vista de él. Después de unos momentos, cuando Ginny estuvo ya más calmada, la profesora McGonagall y las otras personas se acercaron.

- ¡TÚ! - dijo Ginny reconociendo a Leo - Fue él quien se llevo a Hermione - añadió en tono acusador mirando a su hermano y a Harry.

El pelirrojo se lanzo contra Leo tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero el joven lo esquivo con un ágil movimiento y Ron perdió el equilibrio. No llego a caer, el tipo alto lo sujeto por el brazo dándole tiempo para recuperar la estabilidad. Quiso volver a intentar golpear a Leo, pero el hombre alto no lo soltó, lo sujetaba con firmeza impidiéndole el movimiento. Por más que intento tirar para liberarse no lo consiguió.

- Ron, ya basta - dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y el pelirrojo dejo de forcejear.

Lupin y Hagrid los alcanzaron entonces. El licántropo estaba más o menos al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, Hagrid le había hablado por el camino del grupo de extranjeros que habían llegado acompañando a Hermione.

- Buenos días profesor Markus - saludo Lupin y el hombre alto le devolvió el saludo.

Harry y los dos Weasley miraban a unos y a otros con gesto perdido, hasta que por fin la profesora McGonagall decidió que sería bueno dar una explicación. Entraron en un aula del piso inferior donde había espacio para todos. Cuando estuvieron todos acomodados la profesora McGonagall comenzó hablar.

- Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny. Os presento a Milo Volterra - comenzó a decir McGonagall señalando con un gesto al hombre del pelo castaño claro - Aleo De Clef, Gaia Da Bellani, Céfiro Tansley, Andrea Kelvar, Leo y Nilda Lotka y Alexander Markus - continuo por orden - La señorita Lotka es la heredera de Hufflepuff - añadió McGonagall.

Lupin ya había reconocido el apellido, por lo que fue Ron quien formulo la pregunta.

- ¿De Hufflepuff? ¿No estaba muerta?

- Eso pensábamos, pero ya ve señor Weasley que no es así - dijo McGonagall con paciencia.

- Eso no explica porque tenían que llevarse a Hermione - dijo Harry.

- ¿Nadie se lo ha dicho aun? - pregunto Milo y Harry lo miro con curiosidad - Hermione necesitaba ser protegida porque es la heredera de Ravenclaw.

Se hizo el silencio. Las miradas de Harry, Lupin y los dos Weasley se clavaron en Hermione, ninguno de los cuatro salía de su asombro. Ginny fue la primera en romper aquel silencio.

- Eso es imposible - dijo la pelirroja esforzándose por parecer calmada.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Aleo algo perdido.

- Porque yo soy la heredera ¿qué tiene ella de Ravenclaw? - respondió Ginny no mostrándose dispuesta a renunciar fácilmente a ese titulo, aunque eso era algo que no dependía de ella.

Miro a Hermione con resentimiento, como si ella hubiese planeado aquello. Hermione desvió la mirada incomoda, había imaginado que sucedería algo así y le habría gustado poder evitarlo. Maldijo por lo bajo al poco tacto de Milo para dar las malas noticias.

- ¿Qué tiene ella de Ravenclaw? - salto Gaia, la menos paciente del grupo y algunos se encogieron temiendo lo que vendría a continuación - Lo tiene todo. Mejor pregúntate que tiene tú de Ravenclaw.

Si Milo hubiese querido habría podido parar a Gaia, pero no quería, aquella chiquilla había osado poner en entredicho sus palabras. Él mismo había examinado con sumo cuidado las investigaciones de Nilda, y también estaba Cassandra. La palabra de Cassi era más que suficiente para él y aquella chiquilla no era quien para ponerla en duda, merecía un escarmiento.

- Que sabrás tu de lo que es ser un Ravenclaw - le espeto Ginny.

- Más que tú, de eso puedes estar segura, y no veo porque tengo que darte explicaciones a ti - dijo Gaia irritada.

Nilda decidió mediar al ver que la joven pelirroja hacia ademán de buscar su varita, probablemente no habría salido bien parada.

- Señorita Weasley - hablo Nilda en tono amable y con mucha calma - La señorita Da Bellani es descendiente de Robert Ravenclaw, al igual que Milo, Aleo o Céfiro.

Ginny se quedo igual que estaba, Historia de la Magia no era su punto fuerte, le resultaba casi imposible escuchar al profesor por más de 5 minutos seguidos sin bostezar.

- ¿El hermano de Rowena? - dijo Lupin que conocía lo suficiente de la historia de los fundadores y Nilda asintió - Pero, supongo que tendréis pruebas que demuestren que Hermione es la heredera.

- Por supuesto, y no hay inconveniente en mostrárselas a quien quiera verlas - dijo Nilda con amabilidad.

- Eso no será necesario - intervino la profesora McGonagall - Yo misma he visto y revisado esas pruebas, y puedo asegurarte que no hay ningún tipo de error. Dumbledore le pidió que buscasen a la heredera de Ravenclaw, y han estado trabajando en ello durante 2 años.

- ¿Dos años? - pregunto Remus más asombrado que incrédulo.

- Así es, pero entiendo sus dudas, y sé como llegasteis a vuestra conclusión. Nosotros también seguimos ese camino algún tiempo antes de darnos cuenta de que la familia Weasley, a pesar de estar emparentados con una descendiente de Rowena, no descienden realmente de la familia Ravenclaw, porque el único hijo de ese matrimonio no era hijo biológico de ella - explico Nilda - Hermione procede de una rama de la familia que fue borrada al unirse con un muggle. Puedo mostrárselo si quiere, señor Lupin.

- Si la profesora McGonagall dice que lo ha visto, para nosotros es más que suficiente - dijo Remus negando con la cabeza - Además, he de reconocer que nosotros realizamos una investigación muy por encima, en poco tiempo y saltándonos muchos pasos - reconoció algo avergonzado - Y si Dumbledore decidió que podíais hacer un buen trabajo, no seré yo quien cuestione su buen juicio.

- Además todos conocemos a Hermione, no es tan sorprendente que se la heredera de Ravenclaw - añadió Hagrid.

- Eso es cierto - dijo Harry mirando a su amiga con orgullo.

Ginny no sabría describir lo que sintió en ese momento, celos, envidia, enfado, decepción, todo a la vez. Por primera vez había tenido una posición más cercana a Harry de la que gozaba Hermione, un lazo que lo unía a él mucho más fuerte que el que lo unía a Hermione. Ella había sido su novia por un tiempo, eso había sido mucho mejor que lo que tenía Hermione, por un tiempo ella estuvo más cerca de Harry y se había sentido superior a Hermione. Pero incluso entonces había envidiado el valor de Hermione para hablarle claro a Harry incluso cuando sabía que al moreno no iba a gustarle lo que le tenía que decir. Luego para empeorar las cosas Harry había cortado con ella. Ahora Hermione le arrebataba lo que ella consideraba su mejor opción para acercarse de nuevo a Harry, y sin proponérselo, la sacaba de quicio. Encima Harry aceptaba la noticia mucho mejor de lo que había aceptado la suya. Todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho unos días atrás.

- Flashback -

Ron roncaba suavemente en su asiento desde hacia rato, mientras que Luna se entretenía revisando la información que tenían en busca de nuevas pistas. El vagón se encontraba completamente vacío y Ginny había visto clara su oportunidad.

- Ya sé que solo quieres protegerme, pero soy la heredera de Ravenclaw, y solo yo podré ayudarte realmente - dijo Ginny muy segura llegado ese punto de la conversación.

- Eres la heredera, bien ¿y por un casual saber como puedes ayudarme? - dijo Harry con más dureza de la que pretendía, no le gustaba la idea de que intentasen imponerle algo.

Ginny calló un instante encajando el golpe.

- Bueno, pues te guste o no, así es - gruño la pelirroja enfurruñada y no volvió hablarle más.

- Fin del Flashback -

Después se había disculpado y ella había creído que terminaría aceptándolo. Pero la realidad era bien distinta, Harry nunca termino de creer que fuese la heredera de Ravenclaw. La vos de la profesora McGonagall la devolvió a la realidad.

- Potter, quedan pocos días para que comience el curso, así que puedes….. - comenzó a decir McGonagall.

- No voy a volver a Hogwarts - dijo Harry poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo dices? - pregunto la Directora con gesto severo.

- Lo que ha oído - insistió el chico con testarudez.

- He intentado razonarlo con él, pero ni si quiera ha abierto su carta de Hogwarts - dijo Lupin.

- Potter ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - le pregunto Nilda - No voy a tratar de convencerte para que regreses. La decisión de volver o no es solo tuya. Solo quiero escuchar tus motivos.

- De acuerdo - acepto Harry, hasta ahora nadie le había preguntado por sus motivos.

Todos salieron del aula y los dejaron solos. Solo los que ya conocían a Tildan estaban seguros del resultado, el resto pensaban que no conseguiría nada, Harry era demasiado obstinado. Después de unos 20 minutos la puerta del aula se abrió y Harry salio al pasillo.

- Volveré a Hogwarts - dijo Harry y su voz sonó segura, sin rastro de derrota, porque por extraño que resultara, ahora si quería regresar.

Ron se sintió como si lo hubiesen liberado de una pesada carga, estaba muy seguro como iba a convencer a su madre para no volver al colegio. Ginny se sintió feliz de que al igual que ella Harry también hubiese decidido regresar, sin importar nada más. Hermione se sentía entre maravillada y un poco culpable, aunque en verdad no habría podido evitar el resultado de aquella charla.

**Continuara………**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando llegar a esta parte, así que espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo, me alegro de que os gustara, y de verdad que lamento no poder actualizar más deprisa.

Esta vez dedico el capitulo a los pacientes y a los no tan pacientes, que siguen mi historia, muchas gracias, de verdad 

Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones


	11. Capitulo 10: Regreso a Hogwarts

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 10: Regreso a Hogwarts**

El regreso de Hermione no fue exactamente como Harry había imaginado, de hecho no se parecía nada a lo que tenía en mente. Para empezar Hermione había resultado ser la verdadera heredera de Ravenclaw y esto había puesto de muy mal humor a Ginny, tanto era así que le había retirado la palabra a Hermione. Para Harry en cambio que Hermione fuese la heredera tenía mucho sentido, y le parecía un poco exagerada la reacción de Ginny. Hermione no tenía culpa de ser quien era, pero a ver quien era el valiente que se lo explicaba a la menor de los Weasley, él desde luego no, y Ron tampoco parecía muy dispuesto. Por otro lado Harry había esperado poder mostrarle a Hermione toda la información que habían encontrado mientras ella estaba fuera. Había algunas cosas a las que no terminaba de encontrarle sentido, pero estaba seguro que ella si sabría como encajarlas. Pero Harry no tuvo ocasión de enseñarle nada, porque Hermione no regrese con ellos al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix como habían esperado. Hermione se marcho con el mismo grupo que la había acompañado a su regreso, así que Harry y Ron no tuvieron más remedio que esperar al 1 de septiembre para poder mostrarle sus progresos.

Sin embargo 3 días pueden ser muy poco tiempo cuando hay tanto que hacer, y en el nuevo cuartel de los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw, tenían muchas cosas que preparar. Hermione los veía ir y venir ultimando preparativos, no solo para su vuelta a Hogwarts, sino también para recibir a los que estaban por llegar. Tener a todo el mundo tan ocupado era una ventaja para Hermione, porque nadie se fijaba mucho en lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer y su reciente "insomnio" paso prácticamente desapercibido. Era la última noche antes de volver a Hogwarts. Hermione termino de cenar pronto y dijo a todos que volvía a su habitación para recoger unas últimas cosas. La verdad era que ya lo tenía todo guardado, o casi todo, a excepción de una fotografía y el libro de cubiertas azules que seguían sobre la mesita de noche. Acaba de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

- Has tardado mucho - gruño una voz femenina.

Hermione se volvió para ver a una mujer de cabello negro agachada delante de su baúl, examinando su contenido con gesto aburrido. Podía recordar claramente la primera noche en que vio a Rowena Ravenclaw, fue la noche anterior a su regreso.

- Flashback -

Hermione regresaba a su habitación para irse a dormir, cuando vio el libro azul abierto sobre su cama. No sabría decir que le sorprendió más, ver el libro abierto o que estuviera sobre su cama cuando ella lo había guardado en un cajón. Miro a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien allí, pero la habitación parecía vacía. Con cierto recelo se acerco hasta el libro y alargo la mano para rozar la superficie de la primera página con la yema de los dedos. Después se aproximo un poco más para leer lo que había allí escrito.

"_**Las cosas están cada vez más tensas, Salazar se esta volviendo más paranoico por momentos, ahora cree que conspiramos contra él y no hay quien lo saque de las mazmorras. Godric tampoco es de gran ayuda, solo habré la boca para complicarlo todo más. Temo que de seguir así, no pase mucho tiempo antes de que las visiones de Robert se cumplan**_" leyó Hermione.

- Ese idiota de Godric - se quejo una voz a la derecha de Hermione haciendo que se sobresaltara y se cayera de la cama.

Sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas había una mujer de cabello largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos castaños miraban a Hermione con interés. La joven Granger no tardo en reconocer a la fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw, recuperar el habla le llevo un poco más.

- Fin del Flashback -

- Te aburrirías menos si tuvieras alguien con quien hablar - sugirió Hermione.

Rowena se volvió para mirarla brevemente y siguió curioseando entre las cosas de la chica. La fundadora no era un fantasma muy común, no tenía el típico color plateado de los fantasmas, aunque si se podía ver a través de ella. Hermione recordaba haber leído algo al respecto en alguna parte, no eran muy normales los fantasmas de ese tipo, eran fantasmas típicos de magos muy poderosos y su color algo más natural se debía a que conservaban parte de su magia incluso después de muertos. Naturalmente no era una magia muy fuerte y sus intervenciones en el mundo de los mortales estaban muy limitadas.

- Cierto, por eso podrías hacer algo por mi - dijo Rowena ojeando el nuevo libro de Runas antiguas de Hermione.

- ¿De que se trata? - pregunto Hermione con cierta desconfianza.

La última vez que había prometido a Rowena hacer algo ella le había pedido que no le dijese a nadie que estaba allí.

- Nada que no este en tus manos, estoy segura - respondió Rowena volviendo a dejar el libro en su sitio - Me preguntaba si podrías traer a la heredera de Helga hasta aquí.

- ¿A Nilda? Si, bueno, supongo que si. Espera un momento, en seguida vuelvo - dijo Hermione y salio de la habitación.

Mientras esperaba Rowena se acerco a la foto que había sobre la mesita de noche. Era una fotografía tomada uno o dos años atrás. Harry estaba en el centro rodeando con el brazo izquierdo los hombros de Ron y con el derecho los de Hermione. Los ojos de Rowena se clavaron en el chico del centro, y sintió de punzada de nostalgia. En sus tiempos habrían sido 4, pero la distribución no habría sido muy distinta, Godric estaría exactamente donde estaba Harry, y ella ocuparía el mismo lugar que Hermione, Salazar estaría al otro lado con Helga a su izquierda. Era increíble como se habían podido estropear tanto las cosas. Rowena frunció levemente el ceño.

- Estúpido Godric - murmuró antes de apartarse de la imagen en movimiento de los 3 chicos.

Una de las cosas buenas de Nilda era que no hacia preguntas antes de tiempo, era una persona lo bastante paciente como para esperar el momento adecuado para formular sus dudas. De modo que Hermione no tardo en regresar con ella. Nilda pasó rápidamente del asombro a sentirse maravillada. Nilda no se parecía mucho físicamente a Helga, quizás en los ojos y poco más, pero a Rowena le basto apenas un rato de charla con ella para darse cuenta que tenía un carácter muy similar al de la fundadora de Hufflepuff. Rowena pregunto a Nilda por el fantasma de su antepasada, pero ella era el primer fantasma de un fundador del que tenían noticias.

- Puedes preguntar a Céfiro - dijo Nilda con gesto pensativo.

- ¿A Céfiro? - pregunto Hermione.

- Si, es muy perceptivo, no estoy segura de si ve las cosas o sola las percibe con gran precisión, quizás haya sentido la presencia de Helga Hufflepuff aunque ella no se haya mostrado ante nosotros - explico Nilda.

Hermione comprendió entonces porque Rowena no salía de su habitación. El problema era que Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera de la habitación ocupada, y cuando regresaba Rowena estaba muerta de aburrimiento y tenía muchas preguntas que hacer. Así que generalmente era muy tarde cuando Hermione por fin podía dormirse, de ahí su aspecto agotado de los últimos días.

- Lo pensare - dijo Rowena muy convencida.

De repente se escucho una voz que llamaba gritos a Milo y a Nilda mientras subía a toda prisa por los escalones. Cuando Nilda y Hermione se asomaron al pasillo ya se habían abierto la mitad de las puertas de ese pasillo y algunas cabezas curiosas se asomaban para ver quien estaba armando tanto jaleo.

- Voy a ver que pasa - dijo Nilda y rápidamente desapareció escaleras arriba.

Gaia paso 2 segundos después en pijama por delante de Hermione en dirección al piso superior, sin darles tiempo hacer preguntas.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - pregunto Andrea asomada desde la puerta que estaba a la derecha de Hermione.

- Son mortifagos - respondió Céfiro asoma desde la puerta enfrente a la de Hermione.

Cinco minutos después volvió a bajar Gaia, con más prisa que antes si es que eso era posible y se detuvo 2 segundos para llamar a una de las puertas del fondo.

- Ines, mortifagos, rápido - dijo Gaia muy deprisa antes de entrar en su propia habitación.

Unos minutos después bajo Leo con el pelo empapado y metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza, estaba claro que todo el revuelo le había cogido en la ducha. Al instante siguiente se abrían las 2 puertas del fondo y Gaia e Irene cruzaban el pasillo y se perdían escaleras abajo. Probablemente no habrían intervenido de no ser porque los mortifagos habían aparecido muy cerca de donde debían llegar Amelia y un pequeño grupo de los Hufflepuff.

En pocos minutos la casa quedo vacía casi por completo. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir más despacio, y la espera se hizo interminable. El primero en regresar fue Aleo cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, y poco a poco lo fueron haciendo los demás.

A la mañana siguiente a Harry y a Ron los despertaron muy temprano. Debido a las nuevas normas de seguridad todos los alumnos tenían que pasar varios controles antes de poder subir al tren. Por eso se les había pedido a todos que acudieran a la estación con un mínimo de 2 horas de antelación, para que el tren pudiera salir a su hora. Harry no tuvo muchos problemas para estar listo a la hora señalada para ir a la estación, no tenía muchas pertenencias, de modo que no le tomo mucho tiempo guardarlas todas en su baúl. Después incluso tuvo tiempo de ayudar a Ron con su baúl. Sin embargo a Ginny aun le faltaban unas últimas cosas por guardar y Tonks tuvo que ayudarla para que pudiese estar lista. Al final tuvieron que correr un poco para llegar a tiempo. Cruzaron la estación sin apenas detenerse esquivando a los muggles que iban a trabajar y llegaron al andén 9 y ¾ en un tiempo record. Nada más atravesar la barrera mágica se toparon con una marea de estudiantes que se agolpaban en el andén a la espera de que llegase su turno para subir al tren. Los accesos al tren se habían limitado a 3 puntos y antes de que alguien pudiera subir era sometido a un exhaustivo registro por parte de lo los Aurores del Ministerio. Harry y Ron trataron de localizar a Hermione entre toda aquella gente. Probablemente faltaban muchos estudiantes pero el espacio del andén no estaba preparado para acogerlos a todos a la vez y hacía que parecieran una multitud mayor de lo que en realidad eran. Harry haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos de buscador no tardo en localizar el niño y la chica rubia que había visto el día en que Hermione regreso, Céfiro y Andrea, pero no logro ver a su amiga por ninguna parte. La Señora Weasley los apresuro para que siguieran avanzando, aunque era realmente difícil hacerlo sin chocar con nadie. Crookshanksbufo irritado dentro de su jaula cuando otro carrito choco con el de Harry, y fue entonces cuando decidieron dejar las maletas quietas. La Señora Weasley les dijo que no se movieran de allí mientras ella iba a preguntar porque no empezaban a subir ya al tren. Harry y Ron permanecieron con la mirada fija en la barrera mágica que daba paso al andén, esperando ver entrar a Hermione en cualquier momento, ya no podía tardar mucho más en llegar.

- ¿Estáis esperando a vuestra amiga? - les pregunto una voz.

Al volverse vieron a una chica apoyada en la columna cerca de la que habían dejado los carritos con el equipaje. Harry entorno los ojos tratando de reconocerla, pero estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez que la veía. Sus ojos eran de un verde claro y su pelo castaño muy oscuro. Debía de ser un poco mayor que ellos, pero no mucho. Por el tono en el que les había hablado, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella chica sabía a quien estaban esperando.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? - le espeto Ginny - Vamos, largo de aquí, no nos molestes.

- Tienes muy mal carácter para ser tan pequeña - respondió la chica frunciendo levemente el ceño.

La pelirroja estuvo apunto de añadir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la chica dio la vuelta por detrás de la columna, y un instante después era Gaia quien estaba delante de ellos.

- ¿Así mejor? - les pregunto la joven y los dos chicos asintieron - Hermione no llegara tan pronto - les dijo y no le paso desapercibida la expresión de cierta alegría que paso fugazmente por el rostro de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto Ron.

- Milo se asegurara que todo esta despejado antes de traerla - les explico Gaia - Yo he llegado temprano con Andrea, y un poco antes que vosotros ha llegado Céfiro. Aun es pronto para Hermione.

Los minutos iban pasando y como había anticipado Gaia, Hermione siguió sin aparecer. Ginny que se había despertado de muy mal humor esa mañana, empezó a mostrarse un poco más animada.

- ¿Así que a 7º curso, eh? - dijo Gaia tratando de darles conversación, mientras sus ojos seguían atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

- Si, a 7º - dijo Harry sin dar mucha importancia.

No había pensado mucho en ello, cosas más importantes le rondaban la cabeza. Pero ese era el curso de los EXTASIS, y si algún día quería llegar a ser auror, debían comenzar por aprobar los EXTASIS necesarios. Aunque nada de eso importa mucho cuando no estas seguro de llegar con vida a final de curso. Harry regreso súbitamente a la realidad cuando Ron le dio un codazo y algo exaltado le señalo en dirección a la barrera mágica. Harry giro tan rápido el cuello que casi se hizo daño, pero no era Hermione quien acababa de hacer su entrada en el Anden. Dos jóvenes acababan de atravesar la barrera mágica, y Harry reconoció al joven rubio como Leo, el secuestrador de Hermione, que estaba acompañado por Viktor. Leo miro en su dirección y Gaia debió de hacerle alguna señal que ninguno de los 3 chicos logro captar pero los 2 jóvenes si, porque Víctor retrocedió de inmediato y no volvió al Anden. Un momento después Hermione atravesaba la barrera mágica acompañada por Milo.

- ¡Hermione estamos aquí! - grito Harry tratando de hacerse oír por encima del gentío.

Ron que era más alto agito los brazos hasta que los ojos de Hermione los localizaron. La chica sonrió al verlos y los saludo con la mano. Antes de moverse Hermione se volvió hacia Milo para indicarle la posición de sus dos amigos. Los ojos castaños del hombre se clavaron en los dos chicos dedicándoles una mirada severa. Ron trago saliva y dejo de agitar el brazo. Hermione se abrió paso entre la gente seguida de cerca por Milo. Ron se adelanto y recibió el primer abrazo, y luego otro para Harry. Iba a cercarse a Ginny pero la pelirroja le lanzo una fría mirada y Hermione comprendió que aun no era el momento, así que se limito a saludarla con un "Hola Ginny", que la chica Weasley devolvió con fría cortesía. Ron trato de volver a reclamar la atención de Hermione, pero en ese momento apareció Leo con Andrea y Céfiro. Con mucha sutileza el niño fue empujando a Ron hasta colocarse a lado de Hermione. Ron miro a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero el moreno se limito a encogerse de hombros, no tenía intención de discutir con un niño más pequeño que él. Ron se resigno a medias y de nuevo trato de llamar la atención de Hermione, pero ella parecía estar buscando a alguien y no le prestaba atención.

- Hermione ¿has perdido algo? - pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Busco a Neville y a Luna, ¿los habéis visto? - pregunto Hermione, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder encontró a los 2 chicos - Allí están, ya los veo. ¡Luna! ¡Neville! - los llamo e hizo señas para que se acercaran.

- Hola - los saludo Luna animadamente - No os habíamos visto. Hermione me alegro de verte, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Harry y Ron ya le habían dicho a Hermione que Luna estaba al corriente de su desaparición, al menos en parte. Hermione comprendió en seguida a que se estaba refiriendo y agradeció la discreción de la ravenclaw.

- Han estado bien gracias ¿Y las tuyas?

- Han sido interesantes - comento la rubia.

Luna había pasado los últimos días de vacaciones castigada por haberse marchado sin decir nada. Pero no le importaba, la chica pensaba que a pesar de todo había merecido la pena y volvería hacerlo.

- Tengo que pediros un favor - dijo Hermione.

- Tú dirás - dijo Neville.

- Este es mi primo Céfiro - dijo Hermione poniendo la mano en el hombro del niño - y ella es Andrea Kelvar, una amiga. ¿Os importaría sentaros con ellos en el tren? Es su primer año en Hogwarts, y Harry y yo tenemos que ir a los compartimentos de los Delegados.

- Claro, buscaremos un compartimento para todos - dijo Luna.

- Gracias - respondió Hermione y al ver como Céfiro miraba a Luna y Neville con cierta desconfianza añadió - Luna esta en Ravenclaw.

- Yo también iré a Ravencalw - aseguro el niño encantado dando un paso hacia Luna.

- Entonces seremos compañeros de sala común - dijo Luna con amabilidad - ¿A qué casa vas tú, Andrea?

- Hufflepuff - dijo la chica muy orgullosa.

- Es una buena casa - opino Neville y Andrea le sonrió.

- No sé que tiene de bueno ir allí, nadie quiere ir a Hufflepuff - intervino Ginny.

- No esperaba que alguien como tú lo comprendiera - dijo Gaia.

- Gaia, no empieces - dijo Milo en tono de advertencia.

La señora Weasley regreso un rato después diciendo que los Delegados y Prefectos debían ir subiendo ya al primer vagón del tren. Harry y Hermione se despidieron de sus amigos y tras someterse a los controles de seguridad de los aurores, subieron al tren. Los primeros compartimentos estaban reservados para los profesores, después estaban los de los Delegados y por último los de los prefectos que eran los que quedaban más próximos al segundo vagón. Hermione entro en uno de los compartimentos vacíos y dejo salir a Crookshanks que empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso por tener que estar encerrado. Luego se sentó y apoyo la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla. Harry la observo durante unos momentos desde la puerta, tenía claro que algo le sucedía a su amiga, pero el que, era lo que se le escapaba. Desanimado pensó que de haber sido al contrario, ella ya sabría lo que le sucedía. Hermione podía leer en él como si fuese un libro abierto, pero Harry no lo tenía tan fácil. De modo que no le quedaba más remedio que preguntar y esperar que ella fuese sincera. Coloco su baúl en el portamaletas, soltó a Hedwing y se sentó a su lado. Hermione lo miro de reojo un instante sin llegar apartar la cabeza del cristal.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? - pregunto Harry inclinándose un poco hacia delante para poder verle la cara.

Hermione volvió a mirarle y estudio su expresión durante unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos.

- Me duele la cabeza - respondió finalmente cerrando los ojos.

Hermione había evaluado la sinceridad de Harry y supo con solo mirarle que no preguntaba por mera cortesía, estaba preocupado de verdad. Pero no había esperado que el dijera o mucho menos hiciera algo al respecto. Por eso la pillo completamente por sorpresa cuando Harry le paso el brazo por los hombros y la obligo a separarse del cristal para depositar la palma de la mano en su frente. En un principio el pulso se le acelero, y sus músculos se tensaron, pero no tardo en volver a relajarse. Harry supo que había hecho algo muy bien al verla sonreír y se sintió envalentonado para apartarla completamente de la ventana y hacer que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Hermione encontró una postura cómoda rodeando la cintura de Harry con los brazos y se quedo dormida. Unos 10 minutos después subieron al tren Hannah Abbot y Ernie Macmillan, los Delegados de Hufflepuff. Al igual que había hecho Hermione antes, los 2 chicos evitaron el compartimiento donde estaban Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, y entraron sin hacer ruido en el que se encontraban Harry y Hermione. Ron, Luna y los demás tuvieron que hacer cola durante un buen rato para poder subir al tren. Cuando por fin pasaron todos los controles de seguridad, buscaron un compartimento vació donde poder sentarse todos. Los primeros ya estaban ocupados, así que fueron hacia los del final. Encontraron uno casi al fondo donde solo había un chico que iba a ir a primero.

Más de una hora después, el tren dio una sacudida y se puso en marcha, pero Hermione ni si quiera lo noto y siguió durmiendo. Hermione no despertó hasta unas horas después. El Expreso avanzaba sin detenerse bajo un tremendo aguacero. Las puertas del tren habían sido selladas con magia para que nadie pudiera subir. También se había prohibido a los alumnos salir de sus compartimentos, a menos que fueran Delegados o Prefectos. Pero como no había nadie en los pasillos no tenían nada que hacer, así que el viaje estaba siendo algo aburrido. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos vio a Ernie roncando suavemente en el asiento de enfrente, Hannah estaba en el otro extremo arrinconada leyendo un ejemplar del Profeta. Harry, que no se había movido ni un milímetro para no despertarla, estaba algo entumecido.

- Lo siento, te he usado de almohada - se disculpo Hermione enderezándose.

- No importa - dijo Harry estirándose restándole importancia - Parece que lo necesitabas.

- Si, no he dormido muy bien últimamente, ya sabes - dijo Hermione.

Harry estuvo apunto de decirle que no sabía si dormía bien o mal porque no dormía con ella por las noches, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que aquello sonaría mal y probablemente Hermione no lo había dicho con aquella intención. Harry sacudió la cabeza cuando ideas raras empezaron a rondarle la cabeza.

- Si ¿has visto la que esta cayendo ahí fuera? - dijo Harry señalando al exterior.

- Vaya, si que llueve - dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia la ventana.

El espeso manto de nubes negras que cubría el cielo había hecho que el día se convirtiera en noche. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo y Hermione creyó ver pasar una sombra en dirección a la cola del tren. Hermione dio un salto y se pego al cristal tratando de ver mejor la sombra, pero ya no estaba allí.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Harry alarmado por la reacción de su amiga.

- Creo que he visto algo ahí fuera - dijo la chica sin dejar de escudriñar la oscuridad.

- ¡¿Qué?! - chillo Hannah levantándose de un salto - ¿Estas segura?

- No, solo ha sido un momento - dijo Hermione esforzándose por ver algo en medio de la oscuridad - A lo mejor ha sido una nube.

- A lo mejor - dijo Harry no muy convencido, ya a su lado escrutando la oscuridad.

Un nuevo relámpago ilumino la oscuridad y la sombra volvió a cruzar en esta ocasión justo por delante de la ventana. Hannah soltó un grito que despertó a Ernie, mientras que Hermione y Harry saltaron hacia atrás aferrando sus varitas, olvidando por un segundo que estaban separados por un cristal.

- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un Dementor? - pregunto Hannah muy nerviosa.

- No lo sé, no he podido verlo, ha pasado muy deprisa - admitió Hermione y miro a Harry.

- Yo tampoco lo he visto bien - dijo Harry negando con la cabeza - Pero sea lo que sea, ahí fuera hay algo.

- ¿Cómo que hay algo? ¿Qué es lo que hay? - pregunto Ernie muy despierto de repente.

- Será mejor avisar a los aurores que están en el tren - propuso Hannah muy lejos de la ventana Proxy aquello que merodeaba entre las sombras quería entrar.

- Si, buena idea - dijo Hermione sin soltar su varita, probablemente temiendo lo mismo que Hannah.

Ernie salio al pasillo seguido de Hannah, Hermione y Harry, que se quedo en la puerta del compartimento mirando a la venta.

- ¿Lo habéis visto? - les pregunto muy alterado uno de los Prefectos de Ravenclaw que había salido también al pasillo.

- Si, lo hemos visto, vamos a buscar a los aurores, pero tú vuelve a tu asiento y deja de dar voces - le dijo Ernie muy serio.

El chico pareció un poco inseguro, era evidente que no quería estar cerca del cristal, pero finalmente obedeció y regreso a su asiento. Ernie abrió la puerta que conectaba con el 2º vagón y se topo con uno de los aurores que traía cara de pocos amigos.

- Volved a vuestros asientos - le ordeno el auror.

- Hemos visto algo ahí fuera - dijo Hermione al ver que Ernie se había quedado sin habla.

- Lo sé, está controlado. Volved a vuestros asientos - volvió a repetir el auror que no tenía mucha paciencia.

- ¿Cómo que esta controlado? ¿Cómo puede controlarlo desde aquí dentro? - dijo Ernie algo alarmado por la tranquilidad del auror.

- Ya me ocupo yo, Moor - intervino Kingsley Shacklebolt apaciguando un poco a su compañero.

Moor resoplo y dejo paso a Kingsley, regresando a los vagones del fondo.

- El maquinista nos ha informado que el conjuro de guía esta fallando y Carter ha salido a comprobarlo - les explico el auror y al ver sus expresiones de confusión añadió - Estamos viajando sin luz para aprovechar la oscuridad, por eso usamos un conjuro de guía para evitar que el tren se salga de las vías. Así somos más difíciles de localizar para los mortifagos.

- Pero no para los dementotes - objeto Harry.

- Cierto, pero el tren lleva un hechizo que altera la percepción de los dementotes. No es 100 efectivo, pero funciona bastante bien - dijo Kingsley.

Se escucho un golpe seguido de gritos en uno de los compartimento de Prefectos. Kingsley y los 4 Delegados se precipitaron hacia el interior compartimento y pudieron ver que Carter se había estampado en la ventana. Al ver a Kingsley le hizo un gesto indicándole que estaba bien y de nuevo desapareció. No era fácil volar en escoba con semejante temporal, llovía y hacía bastante viento, lo que dificultaba bastante la inspección de Carter.

- ¿Lo veis? Todo esta controlado. Volved a vuestros sitios - pidió Kingsley.

Los chicos no estaban muy seguros de que todo estuviera bajo control, fuera había un auror que a duras penas podía dirigir su escoba y el tren marchaba en ese momento sin luces y con un conjuro de guía que iba a y venía de manera intermiten. En cualquier caso siempre era mejor eso antes que un dementor o algo peor. Carter zarandeado por el viento, volvió a golpearse contra el techo del tren y un par de veces más contra los costados del tren, antes de conseguir restablecer el conjuro de guía. El resto del viaje fue bastante monótono, nadie tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Cuando el tren comenzó acercarse a su destino, los aurores empezaron a reunir a todos los alumnos nuevos en compartimentos que habían quedado vacíos, la idea era hacerlos bajar antes del tren. Los Delegados y Prefectos ya habían recibido instrucciones para esperar en el andén hasta que se formara un grupo para llenar un carro y acompañarlos hasta la parada de carruajes, sin dejar que se entretuvieran por el camino. El Expreso de Hogwarts aminoro la marcha y se detuvo en la estación. Harry vio por la ventana como Tonks recibía a los alumnos de primero comenzaban a bajar al anden. Eran un grupito de unos 15 chiquillos, algunos parecían asustados por el despliegue de seguridad, mientras que otros se tomaban todo aquello un poco a broma y Tonks tuvo algunos problemas para hacerse obedecer. No mucho después, Harry se encontraba ya en el andén esperando bajo un tremendo aguacero a que el resto de sus compañeros fuesen bajando. Fuera seguía lloviendo a mares, Harry y Hermione trataron de resguardarse bajo un techado que había en la estación, pero el viento arrastraba el agua y no tardaron que quedar empapados. Por fortuna los alumnos no tardaron tanto en pasar los controles de seguridad como había sucedido ese mañana, y en apenas 20 minutos estuvieron todos subidos en los carruajes de camino a Hogwarts. Normalmente el trayecto hasta el castillo era suave y tranquilo, pero en esta ocasión los carruajes avanzaban a más velocidad, dando saltos cada vez que cogían un bache. Harry comprendió en seguida porque habían instalado cinturones de seguridad. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de cruzar las puertas de Hogwarts y llegar a su calido interior. Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron en el Gran Comedor y fue entonces cuando fueron realmente conscientes de la cantidad de compañeros que habían decidido no regresar. Ginny ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor charlando animadamente con Lavander. En el curso de Ginny solo había quedado Colin que mostraba a Neville y Dean su nueva cámara de fotos. En 7º solo faltaba Seamus, quien no había logrado convencer a su madre de que lo dejase volver, y Parvatil. Dean miro de reojo a Harry cuando se acercaron a la mesa y luego hizo como si no estuviera. Harry suponía que debía seguir enfadado con él por lo sucedido el curso anterior, aunque en realidad él no había hecho nada malo, Dean ya había roto con Ginny cuando él empezó a salir con la pelirroja.

- ¿Os importa si nos sentamos delante? Quiero ver la selección de las casas de cerca - les pregunto Hermione y los dos chicos asintieron.

Sin embargo Harry ya había notado que ese no era el único motivo que tenía Hermione para querer sentarse delante. La chica se había detenido un segundo en la puerta al ver a Ginny, insegura de cómo reaccionaria la pelirroja si se sentaba a su lado, y había optado por no complicar las cosas. Harry no comento nada, suponía que era algo que debían resolver entre ellas dos. La profesora Sprout entro en el Gran Comedor seguida por los 15 nuevos alumnos de primero, desenrolló el pergamino con los nombres y uno a uno los fue llamando por orden de lista. Cuando llego el turno de Céfiro, Hermione se situó para ver mejor, y Ron se sintió un poco molesto al ser ignorado. Harry observo que el niño palidecía repentinamente, sin duda el Sombrero debía de haberle dicho algo realmente horrible, como que estaría bien en Slytherin, aun recordaba como se había sentido él al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¡RAVENCLAW! - proclamo finalmente el sombrero y la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió con fuerza.

Ravenclaw con 4 alumnos, acababa de empatar con Hufflepuff en número de nuevos alumnos, los seguía Slytherin con 3 y por último estaba Gryffindor que hasta el momento solo tenía 2 nuevas incorporaciones. Era una competencia un poco absurda, pero los estudiantes de cada Casa aplaudían como si hubiesen ganado la copa de quidditch cada vez que el Sombrero les asignaba un nuevo alumno. Posiblemente aquello sería lo más parecido a una competición que verían en ese curso, puesto que el quidditch había quedado suspendido por motivos de seguridad. Habían estado debatiendo aquel asunto hasta casi el último momento pero finalmente McGonagall había tenido que anunciar la suspensión de los partidos. Aun estaban en el aire las excursiones a Hogsmeade. De los 2 últimos chicos uno fue a parar a Gryffindor y el otro a Ravenclaw. Después McGonagall se puso en pie y tomo la palabra. Tras darles la bienvenida al nuevo curso, paso a recordarles las nuevas medidas de seguridad, que como no eran pocas, le llevo su tiempo. Cuando Harry pensaba que se quedaría dormido sucedió algo que lo despejo de golpe, McGonagall pronuncio un nombre "Draco Malfoy" y su mente se puso de nuevo en funcionamiento. Sintió la mano de Hermione en el brazo tratando de calmarlo.

- El señor Malfoy estuvo bajo la maldición Imperios, por ese motivo ha recibido permiso del Ministerio de Magia para regresar a Hogwarts un año más - estaba diciendo McGonagall

Harry que sentía como la sangre le hervía, busco en la mesa de Slytherin al chico de ojos grises, pero no estaba allí.

- Así que espero que todos sepamos comportarnos, y dejar estos asuntos a las personas competentes - añadió McGonagall dando una mirada en redondo que se detuvo un segundo más en Harry antes de pasar al siguiente tema.

El discurso de McGonagall no duro mucho más y en seguida apareció la cena las 4 mesas. Pero Harry había perdido el apetito y solo esperaba la ocasión de hablar con McGonagall.

- Eztuido Mafoy - gruño Ron con la boca llena - ¿Ómo emoio se habrá librado? - pregunto a la vez que tragaba.

- Ron, no hables con la boca llena - lo reprendió Hermione - Y que más da como lo haya hecho, lo ha hecho y punto. Hablemos de otra cosa - añadió mirando de reojo a Harry de reojo que parecía ya bastante tenso.

El pelirrojo miro a Hermione y luego a Harry y al ver como su amigo trataba de asesinar a la patata con el tenedor comprendió que era lo que trataba de decirle la chica, y cambio el tema de conversación.

Al término de la cena Hagrid le dijo a Harry que McGonagall quería hablar con él antes de que se fuera a dormir. Cuando Harry por fin llego a la torre de Gryffindor, en la sala común solo quedaban Ron y Hermione.

- Si no os importa hablamos mañana, estoy cansado - dijo Harry al ver que Ron abría la boca para preguntar.

El pelirrojo dudo y miro a Hermione como preguntándole que debía hacer.

- Claro, Harry, mañana hablamos - dijo Hermione esforzándose por sonreír.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de su amiga y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Harry tenía ya la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación de siempre cuando Ron lo detuvo.

- Harry, tú no duermes ahí - le dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ah no? - pregunto Harry pensando que su amigo le estaba tomando el pelo.

- No, los Delegados tienen una habitación para ellos solos - le explico Ron - Creía que lo sabías.

- Habitación individual. Genial - dijo Harry malhumorado - ¿Y cual se supone que es?

- Aquella del fondo. Tus cosas ya están allí.

- Encima la del fondo del pasillo - se quejo Harry mientras caminaba hacia su nueva habitación - Buenas noches - dijo y entro en la habitación cerrando con un pequeño portazo.

Ron se quedo un momento en el pasillo dudando si acercarse hablar con su amigo para calmarlo hasta que lo escucho patear su baúl y decidió que lo mejor era dejar que se calmara solo, ya hablaría con él por la mañana.

**Continuara………**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Por fin he terminado este capitulo, no sé cuanto tiempo he pasado dándole vueltas, he llegado incluso a pensar en saltarme esta parte. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, siento haberos hecho esperar.


	12. Capitulo 11: La Sección Oculta

**Harry Potter y los 4 herederos**

**Capitulo 11: La Sección Oculta**

El tiempo había empeorado mucho en las últimas horas, y las calles de la pequeña aldea estaban ya bajo un espeso manto de nieve. Sin embargo en el interior de la única posada del pueblo no se estaba del todo mal. Sentados en un rincón se encontraban 3 forasteros, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes, acompañado por dos mujeres, la primera de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, y la segunda con el pelo negro y los ojos castaños. Nadie les prestaba demasiada atención, después de todo aquel era un lugar de paso, y todos estaban habituados a ver gente extraña.

- Será mejor que Godric tenga una buena excusa para hacerme esperar - gruño el hombre.

- Salazar, estas hablando de Godric, no esperarías que fuese puntual - hizo notar la mujer de cabello castaño.

- Helga tiene razón - dijo la otra mujer uniéndose a la conversación iniciada por el nombre - Godric jamás llega a la hora a la que dice que va a llegar, desconoce el significado de la palabra puntualidad.

- Tienes razón Rowena - concedió Salazar - Pero como se atreva a tenerme otra hora más esperándole, lechare un maleficio en cuanto entre por esa puerta - juro el hombre.

- ¿Aquí quieres echarle una maldición, Salazar? - pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

- Llegas tarde, Godric - dijo Helga con tranquilidad, atajando un más que probable arrebato de ira de Salazar.

- Otra vez - señalo Rowena.

- Lo sé, lo sé, y lamento haber hecho esperar a dos hermosas damas como vosotras - dijo Godric tomando con delicadeza las manos de las dos mujeres.

- Eso, y a mi que me den - se quejo Salazar.

- Salazar, tu no eres una hermosa dama precisamente - dijo Godric en tono burlón - Y estoy seguro que sabrás disculparme cuando oigas lo que tengo que deciros.

- Lo dudo - discrepo Salazar.

- Te escuchamos Godric - intervino Helga aplacando a Salazar con un gesto.

- Lo he encontrado - dijo Godric con satisfacción - He encontrado ese lugar.

No necesito añadir nada mas, Helga, Rowena y Salazar supieron de inmediato a que se refería.

- ¿Dónde? - logro preguntar Salazar.

- Es mejor que os lo enseñe - dijo Godric poniéndose en pie

Los cuatro magos salieron a las heladas calles del pueblo. Todavía nevaba con fuerza, nadie en su sano juicio se habría atrevido a viajar con ese tiempo. Pero el mal tiempo no es un impedimento cuando eres uno de los mejores magos de la historia. Godric tomo la mano de Rowena dándole solo unos segundos para que Helga y Salazar sujetaran el brazo libre de Rowena antes de desaparecer. Un instante después las cuatro se encontraban a la orilla de un lago parcialmente congelado.

- Es… - trato de decir Rowena pero las palabras se le perdieron.

- …perfecto - completo Helga maravillada.

- Y pensar que esto lo ha encontrado un cerdo, eh, Rowena - dijo Godric sonriente.

- Rowena… - la llamo una voz y el paisaje magnifico que había ante sus ojos desapareció - Rowena - volvió a insistir la voz.

La fundadora sacudió la cabeza y regreso completamente a la realidad. Hermione estaba a su lado y la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. Desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts en el día anterior, Rowena se pasaba el rato en silencio, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Era un comportamiento al que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada, lo habitual era que Rowena se pasara gran parte de la noche haciendo preguntas. Pero esa noche no había dicho ni media palabra, se había acomodado junto a la ventana y no se había movido de ahí. Lo bueno de esto era que Hermione había logrado dormir toda la noche, pero estaba claro que algo le pasaba.

- ¿Decías algo? - pregunto Rowena actuando con naturalidad.

Hermione comprendió que no estaba dispuesta hablar en ese momento de lo que fuera que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, solo quería que la dejase tranquila. Decidió no insistir porque si lo hacía sabía que desaparecería durante horas.

- Me voy ha clase. Si te aburres puedes jugar con Crookshanks - sugirió Hermione.

- Puede que salga luego a echar un vistazo por el castillo - dijo Rowena contemplando por primera vez aquella posibilidad.

- Seguro que han cambiado la decoración desde que tu no estas - dijo Hermione - Bueno, yo me voy ya, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día. Adiós - despidió y salio de la habitación.

La suerte quiso que al salir al salir al pasillo se topase con Ginny que salía de la habitación que ese curso compartía con Lavander y 2 chicas más de 4º. La habitación de Hermione se encontraba en el principio del pasillo. Hermione que ya había decidido esa mañana arreglar las cosas con Ginny no tenía intención de dejar escapar esta oportunidad. No podría fingir que no existía y Ginny lo sabía.

- Ginny, tienes un segundo - la llamo Hermione.

Lavander dejo de reír tontamente para fulminarla con la mirada. Pero Hermione a penas lo noto.

- Pues….es que es un poco tarde Hermione - dijo Ginny tratando de evitar la conversación.

- Solo serán 2 minutos, lo prometo - aseguro Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Lavander ¿por qué no te adelantas? - dijo Ginny resignada - Yo bajare en seguida.

Lavander le dedico a Hermione una mirada furiosa antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo. Hermione le indico que entrara en su habitación, no le parecía que el pasillo fuese el lugar más adecuado para hablar de aquel asunto. Hermione entro delante y Rowena desaparecio en seguida al comprender que no venía sola. Ginny cerro la puerta tras de si y espero en silencio a que Hermione fuese la primera en hablar.

- Ginny, se que estas molesta conmigo desde que volví de…..mis vacaciones - dijo Hermione eligiendo la misma definición que Luna para referirse al tiempo que había estado desaparecida - Pero entiende que yo no planee que esto sucediera así.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy enfadada contigo?

- Sé que te hacia ilusión ser….bueno, ya sabes - dijo Hermione pensando lo ridículo que sonaba aquello.

- Era mucho más que eso. Esa profecía me acercaba más a Harry, y tú sin tan si quiera proponértelo te has colado en mi sitio - la acuso Ginny resentida.

- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que atino a decir Hermione - Ginny, eres su novia ¿Qué puede haber más cercano que eso?

Ginny pareció meditar las palabras de Hermione, pero no encontraba nada que decir.

- Ginny, si fuese cuestión de elegir, créeme, habría dejado las cosas como estaban antes de mis vacaciones - dijo Hermione aunque en el fondo no creía realmente lo que decía.

A Hermione no le habría importado dejar que Ginny fuese la heredera de Ravenclaw, a diferencia de la pelirroja, ella no necesitaba que ninguna profecía le dijera que podía ayudar a Harry en su lucha, ya sabía que estaría a su lado hasta el final, con o sin profecía.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto Ginny ablandándose.

- Claro que si - le aseguro Hermione.

- Supongo que me he portado como una tonta ¿no? - dijo Ginny algo avergonzada - Ya sabes que Harry y yo lo hemos dejado, bueno, para ser exactos él me dejo, y creo que me sentía un poco insegura.

- No, no lo sabía. Harry no nos comento nada - dijo Hermione - Pero no te preocupes, seguro que lo ha hecho para que no te ocurra nada malo. Se preocupa por ti.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento Hermione.

- No te preocupes, ya esta olvidado - dijo Hermione esforzándose por sonreír.

- Voy a bajar a desayunar ¿vienes? - pregunto la pelirroja.

- Ve tú, yo tengo que recoger el baño antes - mintió Hermione y Ginny asintió sin insistir más.

Hermione sabía que estría Lavander y últimamente no se llevaban especialmente bien. Ginny salio de la habitación de la Delegada cerrando la puerta tras de si. Rowena volvió aparecer cuando los pasos de la chica se escucharon en las escaleras.

- Ten cuidado con esa chica, Hermione - dijo Rowena muy seria.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te ve como a una rival, no como a una amiga - dijo Rowena entrecerrando los ojos - sospecho que lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando te dejo atrás el día en que Lotka te encontró, era protegerte - prosiguió comenzando atacar cabos - Pero creo que llegas tarde a clase ¿no es así?

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito al comprobar lo tarde que era ya y echo a correr hacia su primera clase. Hermione llego al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando solo unos minutos antes de que lo hiciera el profesor. Localizo a Harry y Ron sentados en tercera fila, sus dos amigos le habían guardado un sitio alado del pelirrojo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - pregunto Ron un poco molesto por haber llegado con el tiempo justo al desayuno.

- Te estuvimos esperando, pero como se hacia tarde y Ron estaba hambriento - dijo Harry a modo de disculpa por no haberla esperado - Ya sabes lo quejica que se pone cuando tiene hambre - añadió Ron resoplo y Hermione soltó una risita - Pensamos que a lo mejor estabas ya abajo.

- No importa Harry. Tenía que hablar con Ginny y recoger el baño antes de ir a clase - mintió Hermione a medias y supo que Harry lo había notado, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Y ya vulva hablarte? - pregunto Ron olvidando que estaba molesto con Hermione por retrasarse.

- Si, ya esta solucionado - dijo Hermione.

En ese momento entro Alexander en la clase y tuvieron que dejar su conversación para más tarde. Alexander recorrió la clase con la mirada una vez antes de hablar.

- Soy Alexander Markus y seré vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - comenzó muy serio y algunos se encogieron en sus asientos - Bien, comencemos por dar un repaso rápido al curso pasado ¿alguien puede decirme que fue lo último que visteis? - pregunto y la mitad de la clase clavo la vista en la interesante superficie de sus mesas - Señorita Granger - dijo señalando a Hermione que había levantado la mano.

La clase de Alexander resulto más interesante de lo que Harry había esperado, durante una hora casi pudo olvidarse de los horcruxes y de Voldemort.

- Y ahora una hora libre - dijo Ron estirándose al acabar la clase.

- Yo tengo clase de Runas Antiguas - le recordó Hermione.

- Pues que te diviertas - dijo Ron en tono burlón - Vamos Harry.

- En realidad….yo también tengo Runas - dijo Harry algo dudoso pensando en lo raro que sonaba aquello.

Ron se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta durante unos instantes y se echo a reír.

- Muy bueno Harry, casi me lo trago - dijo el pelirrojo convencido de que su amigo bromeaba.

- No es una broma - respondió Harry muy serio.

- ¿Y para que ibas a coger una asignatura como esa? - soltó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

- No la elegí yo. Como no pensaba volver, no había escogido una optativa y McGonagall me apunto en la que quedaba más hueco - se explico Harry.

- Al menos tu no tienes que ir a Herbología - se lamento Ron de la elección que había hecho su madre cuando él no quiso escoger una optativa.

Ron había pretendido demostrar a sus padres con esto lo decidido que estaba a no volver a Hogwarts, pero la jugada no le había salido muy bien. La señora Weasley no estaba dispuesta a dejar que otro de sus hijos abandonase el colegio sin terminar los estudios, y había escogido Herbología como optativa para Ron.

- No es tan malo, yo voy a Herbología - dijo Neville que acababa de salir al pasillo.

Ron resoplo y mascullo algo por lo bajo.

- No te quejes tanto ¿preferirías ir a Runas? - le dijo Hermione.

- Puedo cambiarte la asignatura - ofreció Harry esperanzado.

- No, me parece que no. Prefiero ir a las clases de Sprout - dijo Ron pensando que después de todo su suerte no era tan mala - Ven Neville, vamos a las cocinas a que esos elfos vagos nos preparen algo - añadió antes de empezar alejarse con el otro chico detrás.

Hermione estuvo apunto de replicar, pero Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

- No le hagas caso, solo quiere picarte - le recordó - Vamos a Runas.

La mayoría de los alumnos de Runas Antiguas ya habían cursado la asignatura en cursos anteriores, de modo que Harry era el único a quien todo le sonaba a chino. Por suerte la profesora prometió tener este detalle en cuenta siempre que se esforzara por alcanzar el nivel de sus compañeros. Hermione en seguida se ofreció para echarle una mano, y no iba a ser él quien le dijera que le daba igual aprobar o suspender Runas.

El silencio y la calma dominaban la casa donde Milo y Nilda habían establecido la nueva base cuando Cassandra llego. Su viaje se había retrasado 2 días más de lo previsto, pero por fin estaba allí, aunque no traía muy buenas noticias. Se detuvo al comienzo de las escaleras preguntándose donde podría encontrar a Nilda y Milo, hasta que escucho sus voces en una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo. Maldiciendo su adormilada intuición se acerco hasta allí.

- Bienvenida Cassandra ¿Qué tal el viaje? - la saludo Nilda al verla entrar.

- Creo que he descubierto que odio los aviones y los aeropuerto - dijo Cassandra encajando con muy buen humor las más de 4 horas de espera en el aeropuerto - Pero no creo que queráis escuchar la apasionante historia de mi viaje cuando traigo noticias más….interesantes.

- No me gusta como ha sonado eso - declaro Nilda adivinando que se trataba de algo no muy bueno.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Milo.

- Nada, todavía, pero pronto empezaran a ponerse las cosas difíciles - dijo Cassandra - Hemos detectado movimientos de mortifagos al sur de Alemania, y hay rumores no confirmados aun de que andan también por Bulgaria y Rumania. Por lo que hemos sabido Voldemort esta tratando de reconstruir su ejercito, y aunque le queda mucho para ser lo que era, no tardara en estar preparado.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos - le recordó Milo.

- Si, la novedad es que es el Ministerio de Magia alemán quien ha detectado esos movimientos - añadió Cassandra.

- Eso puede significar que están dejando de ocultarse - dijo Nilda.

- Es lo más probable, y no creo que tarde mucho en dar la cara - comento Cassandra algo desanimada.

Milo soltó una maldición por lo bajo, pero Cassandra aun no había terminado de contarles las malas noticias.

- Tiberio cree que andan tras el apoyo de un clan de vampiros - siguió diciendo la mujer de ojos verdes.

Milo no pregunto cuanto tiempo suponía que tendrían antes de que las cosas comenzaran a ponerse peor de lo que ya estaban, pues estaba casi seguro de que Voldemort ya no necesitaba muchos más apoyos.

Hacía tiempo que Voldemort había conseguido seguidores suficientes para comenzar a causar más problemas de los que ya causaba. Sin embargo por el momento se había contentado con realizar ataques "pequeños", y la mayor parte del mundo mágico contenía el aliento a la espera de que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado saliera finalmente a la luz. Sería entonces cuando comenzaran las matanzas que años atrás ya habían protagonizado los mortifagos. Pero Voldemort continuaba ocultándose, probablemente a la esperar de tener en sus manos algo que no tuvo en el pasado, algo que le permitiría esta vez alzarse con la victoria. Nadie sabía bien que podía ser, pero casi todos estaban seguros de que solo esperaba por este motivo.

- Pero no creo que siga esperando por los vampiros - dijo Cassandra muy seria - Esta buscando a un tal Druso. Suponemos que el tal Druso debe saber algo que le resulte sumamente útil, o de lo contrario no habría enviado algunos de sus mortifagos más veteranos arriesgándose a perderlos.

- La profecía de los Herederos completa, quizás - sugirió Nilda pensativa - O tal vez el arma que lleva buscando tanto tiempo.

- Es posible - concedió Cassandra - Sin duda sabremos algo más cuando tengamos el nombre completo, puede que ni si quiera este vivo y lo que busca se oculte en su tumba - añadió disimulando un bostezo.

- ¿Tiberio se esta ocupando de esto? - pregunto Milo.

- Si, y en cuanto tenga novedades nos las hará saber a través de Krum. Todo un acierto su traspaso a un equipo del país - felicito Cassandra a Nilda por tan buena idea.

La condición de jugador de Quidditch de Víctor le permitía viajar con cierta facilidad a diferentes países gracias a los partidos de su equipo, o bien, disimulándolo como escapadas que la estrella de quidditch hacía para darse millonarios caprichos. Su fichaje por un equipo ingles le permitía pasar más tiempo en el país sin levantar sospechas.

La reunión no se alargo mucho más pues saltaba a la vista que Cassandra necesitaba un descanso urgente para reponer fuerzas.

Después del almuerzo Ron y Hermione salieron a los terrenos para dar un paseo los dos solos. Al pelirrojo le había costado mucho convencer a la chica para que no se pusiera hacer los deberes de inmediato, pero después de mucho insistir lo había conseguido. Harry se despidió de ellos junto a la gran escalera de mármol blanco y dirigió sus pasos de regreso a su habitación. A pesar de ser el primer día ya les habían puesto deberes, pero Harry no tenía intención de hacerlos. Su idea era coger la capa invisible que estaba escondida en el fondo de su baúl, y luego bajar a la biblioteca para colarse en la Sección Prohibida. Sabía que el curso anterior Hermione había registrado la biblioteca entera sin mucho éxito, y Harry sabía que no había nadie más minucioso que ella a la hora de buscar. Pero suponía que no habría tenido ocasión de mirar en la Sección Prohibida, porque para eso era necesario un permiso firmado por un profesor, y siempre preguntaban por el motivo de la búsqueda. Cierto es que podían mentir sobre el motivo, pero la Señora Pince siempre vigilaba estrechamente a los alumnos que entraban en la Sección Prohibida con permisos. Tanto era así que resultaba imposible mirar algo diferente a lo que habías dicho que ibas a buscar. De modo que la alternativa que se le ocurrió a Harry fue colarse sin ser visto. Era un plan poco meditado, la idea había surgido en su mente y él había decidido llevarla a la práctica sin pensárselo más. De haberse detenido a pensarlo con un poco más de calma, quizás habría elegido un mejor momento, y habría esperado a contárselo a Ron y a Hermione para tener a alguien cubriéndole las espaldas en caso de necesidad. Pero no lo hizo, y su plan fracaso antes de empezar, porque Harry no había previsto que hacer en caso de encontrar a alguien en su habitación. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave, de forma que no había nada que impidiese a Ginny entrar y esperarlo dentro.

Harry freno en seco cuando casi había alcanzado su baúl y se giro hacia su cama. Ginny estaba sentada en los pies de la cama y lo miraba sonriente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Harry sorprendido de verla.

- Esperarte - dijo Ginny sin perder la sonrisa - Harry, tenemos que hablar - añadió en un tono más serio.

- Creo que sé de que quieres hablar y…

- Eso facilita mucho las cosas - corto Ginny.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Mira Ginny - volvió a comenzar Harry con cierto esfuerzo, le resultaba bastante difícil decir aquello - nada ha cambiado en los últimos meses y yo tampoco he cambiado de idea - Ginny abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry le pidió silencio con un gesto - Tome una decisión entonces, y sigo pensando que hice lo mejor.

- Pero Harry, podríamos llevarlo en secreto, si nadie lo sabe no habría peligro - insistió Ginny aunque en realidad no le entusiasmaba demasiado aquella idea.

Harry suspiro cansado, no era algo tan difícil de entender, pero Ginny lo complicaba demasiado. El mayor problema era que no se trataba de cualquier chica, era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, y no quería hacerle daño.

- No te prometo nada, pero lo pensare - dijo Harry buscando terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

Esas palabras dieron a Ginny más esperanzas de las que ya traía, y Harry no tardo en comprender su error. Ginny se puso en pie y se acerco a Harry dispuesta a darle buenos motivos para aceptar su propuesta. Pero ese no era su día de suerte. Muy oportunamente alguien llamo a la puerta, y la voz de Neville se escucho desde el otro lado.

- Harry ¿estas ahí?

La pelirroja dio un pequeño respingo al oír la voz de Neville. Estaba apunto de pedirle a Harry que no respondiera cuando este hablo.

- Si, Neville.

- Voy a la biblioteca ha empezar los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…..con Luna y Andrea ¿quieres venir? - pregunto el chico inseguro.

Harry miro a Ginny de reojo y la chica negó con la cabeza con una mirada suplicante.

- Si Neville, cojo mis cosas y voy enseguida - respondió Harry ignorando las señas que le hacía Ginny y escuchando a la vocecita que le decía a gritos que saliera de allí cuanto antes.

- Genial. Te espero en la sala común - dijo Neville y escucharon sus pasos alejándose.

Sin perder de vista a Ginny temiendo que pudiese echarle alguna maldición, Harry se aparto de ella despacio, recogió su mochila que había dejado caer al entrar y salio de la habitación.

Lo bueno que tenía Neville es que nunca hacía demasiadas preguntas, bien porque sacaba sus propias conclusiones, o bien porque no le interesaba demasiado lo que hicieran los demás. En cualquier caso no había necesidad de inventar excusas, y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Los dos chicos bajaron a la biblioteca donde Luna y Andrea ya habían ocupado una mesa vacía.

- Hola Harry - lo saludo Luna - Me alegro de que hayas podido unirte a nosotros.

- Si, yo también - dijo Harry pensando en la suerte que había tenido de que llegase Neville.

Mientras sacaba sus cosas Harry observo que la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía y se pregunto si podría colarse en la Sección Prohibida sin su capa de invisibilidad. No tardo en desechar la idea, la Señora Pince estaba sentada en su mesa y desde ahí tenia una visión perfecta de toda la sala. Fue entonces cuando vio a Céfiro curioseando en la sección de Runas y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que estaba mirando el borde de las repisas donde estaban los libros. Entonces recordó que los de primer año no tenían Runas Antiguas. Pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia la sección de Runas para comprobar que su vista no lo había engañado, Céfiro ya no esta allí, lo vio dirigirse hacia la salida con otro chico de su edad.

- Llevaba un rato ahí - dijo Luna mirando hacia la puerta - Creo que esta buscando la Sección Oculta de la Biblioteca.

- ¿Hay una Sección Oculta? - pregunto Neville que nunca había oído hablar de un lugar semejante.

- Es un mito, viene en "Mitos y Leyendas de Hogwarts" - explico Andrea - Se dice que Ravenclaw tenía una biblioteca personal, y que algún tiempo después de su muerte, la entrada desapareció - resumió la chica.

Harry decidió no dar más importancia al asunto y se puso a trabajar en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era la única asignatura que había tenido con Neville ese día.

Luna y Andrea tenían delante un libro sobre pociones y estaban acabando su redacción sobre Antídotos cuando apareció Hermione. Luna la saludo con la mano al verla llegar y aparto sus cosas para hacerle sitio. Hermione agradeció el gesto en voz baja y se sentó.

- ¿Y Ron? - pregunto Harry temiéndose que sus dos amigos ya hubiesen vuelto a discutir.

- Sigue en los jardines, persiguiendo a unos chicos de segundo que han lanzado un Aguamenti sobre él - respondió Hermione haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Una imagen mental de su amigo persiguiendo a dos chiquillos de segundo paso por la cabeza de Harry.

- Bueno, mientras corre se va secando - bromeo Harry.

A los otros se les escapo una risita, y en seguida se escucho a la bibliotecaria exigiendo silencio.

Ron no se reunió con ellos hasta casi la hora de la cena, cuando estaban ya en la torre Gryffindor. Había estado corriendo detrás de los chicos por los jardines y luego por el interior del castillo hasta que los había perdido de vista. El pelirrojo comento, al tiempo que lanzaba un fugaz mirada a Hermione, que podía haber llegado atraparlos si alguien le hubiese ayudado. Pero Hermione no lo vio, hacía rato que había dejado de prestarles atención para centrarse en sus deberes.

- ¿Por qué no bajamos a cenar? - propuso Harry para no tentar más a su buena suerte.

- Buena idea, tengo hambre - dijo Ron olvidando por completo el asunto que lo había tenido corriendo por medio Hogwarts.

- Subo mis cosas y…. - comenzó a decir Harry y se detuvo en mitad de la frase al advertir que su mochila no estaba allí - Maldición. Creo que he olvidado mi mochila en la biblioteca.

- Bueno, ya la recogerás después de la cena, no va a irse sola - dijo Ron.

- Para entonces la biblioteca estará cerrada - le dijo Harry.

- Y la Señorea Pince habrá llevado tu mochila a objetos perdidos, en el despacho de Filch - añadió Hermione.

- Voy a buscarla - dijo Harry poniéndose en pie - Vosotros adelantaos, nos veremos en el Gran Comedor - añadió antes de salir por el hueco del retrato.

Harry hecho a correr hacia la biblioteca, no sabía a que hora cerraba y no le apetecía nada tener que ir al despacho de Filch. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada. Encontró su mochila sobre la mesa donde la había dejado para ayudar a Hermione a devolver los libros que habían estado utilizando. Se acerco a la mesa y cuando estaba apunto de echarse la mochila al hombro para salir de allí, vio a Céfiro. De nuevo estaba en la Sección de Runas, solo que esta vez no prestaba la más mínima atención a los libros. Céfiro estaba tirado en el suelo examinando con mucho cuidado la parte baja de la pared. Un chico de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos verdes vigilaba los movimientos de la Señora Pince, estaba tan concentrado en no perderla de vista que no había visto llegar a Harry. La bibliotecaria salió de la sección de Historia de la Magia y el chico de ojos claros le dio un golpecito al pie de Céfiro. El niño se levanto de un salto y su amigo le hizo un gesto para que esperase. La Señora Pince hizo levitar unos libros y entro en un pasillo para devolverlos a su lugar. Los dos chicos aprovecharon esto para dirigirse a la salida de la biblioteca. Harry cogió su mochila y los siguió.

- ¿Nada otra vez? - pregunto el niño de ojos verdes.

- Nada. Pero si fuese fácil de encontrar, ya lo habría hecho alguien - dijo Céfiro.

- Puede que este escondida en otra Sección - dijo el otro niño.

- Puede ser, pero creo que prefiero que no este ahí - dijo Céfiro intuyendo lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

- ¿La Sección Proh…

- Ssss, no lo digas tan alto Vladimir - le corto Céfiro y volvió la cabeza hacia tras como si de repente hubiese sentido la presencia de Harry.

Harry se detuvo un instante y luego siguió caminando como si no hubiese oído nada. Los saludo como si nada al pasar a su lado y siguió adelante. Sintió los ojos de Céfiro clavados en su espalda hasta que llego a las escaleras, y tuvo la certeza de que el niño sabía que los había oído. Entro en el Comedor caminando a paso ligero y se apresuro a ocupar un hueco vacío a lado de Hermione golpeando la mesa y volcando un vaso de agua.

- Lo siento - se disculpo y se apresuró a colocar servilletas sobre el agua derramada.

- No pasa nada - dijo Hermione y con un toque de varita lo limpio todo - ¿Te pasa algo Harry?

- No, nada, es que tengo mucha hambre - mintió Harry alargando la mano hacia la bandeja que le quedaba mas cerca.

Harry se sirvió un par de chuletas y empezó a comer recuperando la calma. No es que hubiese hecho algo tan terrible, solo había estado espiando un poco, pero todo dependía del modo en que se enfocase el asunto. No tenía ganas de discutir con Hermione, hacía muy poco que ella había vuelto. Harry estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta del Gran Comedor, así que no vio como Céfiro entraba y se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron que estaba sentado enfrente se quedo mirándolo o eso pensó al principio, hasta que escucho que alguien carraspeaba detrás de él. Céfiro estaba ahí parado mirándolo con una sonrisa amable.

- Harry lo de practicar vuelo mañana… - dijo Céfiro.

- ¿No sabes volar? - pregunto Ron en tono burlón.

- Déjalo en paz Ron - le dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia.

Harry se sintió bastante desconcertado por un momento, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablándole. Pero no tardo en comprender. Céfiro ignoro el comentario del pelirrojo y siguió hablando como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

- Bueno, olvidaste decirme la hora - dijo Céfiro pareciendo algo nervioso.

- ¿A las 5 te va bien? - dijo Harry viendo de reojo que Hermione los observaba.

- Perfecto - respondió Céfiro dando media vuelta y alejándose de allí.

- No sabia que te llevaras tan bien con el mocoso - dijo Ron picado.

- Ron - dijo Hermione en tono amenazante.

- Ya sabes lo nerviosos que se ponen los de primero con las clases de vuelo - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros - Me lo he encontrado cuando he ido a la biblioteca a buscar mi mochila y me ha preguntado si me importaría explicarle un poco el modo correcto de volar. No iba a decirle que no.

- Gracias Harry, no tenía porque molestarte - dijo Hermione.

- Yo también le habría ayudado si me lo hubiese pedido - dijo Ron - Aunque estoy muy liado con las clases de Herbología ¿sabes? No son tan fáciles como parecen.

Y Ron comenzó hablar de sus clases de Herbología dando aquel tema por zanjado. Harry lo agradeció, pues sabía que lo de las clases de vuelo tenía algo que ver con la búsqueda de la Sección Oculta, y no estaba muy seguro de que Hermione hubiese creído la excusa de Céfiro, aunque había estado muy convincente, al menos eso pensaba Harry. Los tres acabaron de cenar sin una sola mención más a las clases de vuelo y luego regresaron a la sala común.

La noche se había cernido sobre el lugar envolviéndolo todo en su oscuro manto cuando Bellatrix por fin pudo aparecerse a unos metros de su destino final. Había estado dando vueltas por más de 2 horas hasta estar segura de que nadie la seguía. No podía correr ningún riesgo si quería que la vieja casa del lago de los Black siguiese siendo un secreto. El sitio no aparecía en ninguna lista de propiedades de la familia, ella misma se había encargado de hacerlo desaparecer pensando que sería un lugar perfecto para ocultarse. Sin embargo, nunca llego a usarlo para tal finalidad. Tiempo atrás había sido un lugar hermoso, una casa bonita, rodeada de un verde jardín, junto a un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas. Bellatrix recordaba haber pasado algunos veranos de su infancia en aquel lugar, pero pronto su familia compro una casa mucho más grande y dejaron de ir allí. Desde entonces la propiedad había quedado abandonada, y ahora el pequeño lago se había convertido en una traicionera ciénaga, y el jardín había sido invadido por malas hierbas, un Lazo del diablo daba la bienvenida a los intrusos y esa era solo una de las sorpresas herbáceas que aguardaban agazapadas en el traicionero jardín. Pero Bellatrix sabía bien donde debía pisar, y alcanzo la entrada de la casa sin dificultad. El interior se encontraba iluminado por un hechizo que imitaba la luz del día. El polvo de años se acumulaba sobre algunos muebles y en las cortinas. Tiempo atrás 3 elfos domésticos se habían ocupado de la limpieza, pero 2 de ellos habían muerto ya, y el tercero era demasiado viejo para hacerse cargo de todo. Bellatrix había considerado la posibilidad de matarlo y buscar otro nuevo, más joven. Pero no tenía tiempo de andar buscando trastos inútiles, Eve tendría que servir. Mientras subía la escalera que conducía al piso superior observo que Eve había limpiado la barandilla, no brillaba como antes pero al menos ya no tenía aquella capa de polvo encima. El piso superior era el único que estaba completamente limpio, cuanto más se alejaba Bellatrix de la escalera más limpio estaba todo. Había sido muy clara con respecto a la limpieza de aquella parte de la casa y al parecer Eve había sido capaz de cumplir con su tarea. Bellatrix camino hasta la tercera puerta que había a la derecha que estaba entre abierta y escucho una risa infantil. Se asomo al interior sin hacer ruido, la estancia estaba iluminada por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea y Eve se encontraba suspendido en el aire cabeza abajo como si una mano invisible lo sujetase de los tobillos. Sentado cómodamente en un sillón de piel había un niño de cabello negro como la noche y apenas unos 4 años que sostenía en alto una varita. Eve manoteaba tratando de liberarse para diversión del niño. Bellatrix observo su joven discípulo con orgullo, sabía que su poder era grande, pero no dejaba de sorprenderla. Hacía poco más de un año Voldemort había encontrado al pequeño Mordrek, casi de casualidad. Bellatrix no sabía bien como o porque su Maestro había decidido llevarse al niño, y tampoco quería pensar demasiado en ello. Pero desde entonces había encomendado su cuidado e instrucción solo a ella, ningún otro mortifago sabía de la existencia de Mordrek. Bellatrix se enorgullecía de que su Señor la hubiese elegido a ella para esa tarea, y aunque disfrutaba viendo como su esposo perdía los nervios cada vez que desaparecía sin saber a donde había ido, a veces lamentaba no poder alardear delante de los otros mortifagos de la confianza que Voldemort tenía en ella. Bellatrix era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía, lo cual no era precisamente bueno porque Bellatrix no sabía lo que significaba tener instinto maternal, aunque al niño no parecía importarle demasiado.

- Bien hecho Mordrek - lo felicito Bellatrix - Pero no crees que si se cae desde ahí se hará daño y no tendremos quien nos prepare la cena.

- No sirve para nada es un trasto inútil, podemos buscar otro - dijo Mordrek con cierto desprecio, pero obedeció y dejo a Eve en el suelo.

El elfo se apresuro a salir de la habitación antes de que el niño o su ama decidieran utilizarlo para la lección de aquella noche.

- Vamos Mordrek, tenemos mucho que practicar antes de la cena - dijo Bellatrix saliendo de la habitación.

El niño salto del sillón y corrió tras sus pasos impaciente por ver lo que iban a enseñarle aquella noche.

**Continuara………**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me ha costado mucho poder subir este capitulo y sé que he tardado demasiado en hacerlo por ello os pido disculpas.

Bueno, el final de este capitulo es algo que llevo tiempo pensando y he ido retrasando hasta ahora. Iba aparecer en el capitulo anterior, pero no me pareció el momento, creo que ha quedado mejor ahora.


End file.
